


Girl Friends in My Mind

by CathyWE23



Category: wavhaught, wynonna earp(tv)
Genre: Adult Content, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2018-12-19 15:45:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 99,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11900919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CathyWE23/pseuds/CathyWE23
Summary: a fanfic set in wynonna tv show when a new writer Cathy Eastham joins Emily writing team. her interraction with the cast and a showmance with Kat Barrell.





	1. Chapter 1

Beginning: January 10-14

I remember that day back in January the first time I talked with Katherine Barrel. Who knew how many changes in my life it would bring. We were in a conference call together with my agent and the executive producer/writer Emily of the TV show Wynonna Earp. Plus one more, Katharine Barrel. The just of the call is that Emily liked my submission. Would I be interested in expanding it by 10 more pages. We will pay of course, we cover how much latter. Your agent can give you a ball park figure. Until then next video call next on January 17th 9:00am. Plus the script outline needs to uploaded to a drop box account the day before. Your agent will forward the email with all the instructions and contact information. The could you reply with your contract information. So then we have your information as well. Katherine speaks up, just in case you have questions or sound board something my contact information will be in there too she winks at me. Just give me time to relay. Meeting done, I have some work to do. Done my research on season 1 on the show and the people in it. That voice of Katharine Barrel has made my heart skip a beat. But will come up with something to ask, I just have to hear that voice again and why the wink. Sleep that night does not come easy. The question of how long to wait to call. Have all the data on the show I need. So I burier myself in my writing. Its the only thing keeping me sane. After 3 days of writing, I need a break. Its Friday afternoon so what do I want to do. I look around my room for ideas on what to do for fun. A day a Powell’s book store, walk around historical distract and shop. I just can not sit, so grab my coat, hat and go out the door. My mind keeps going back to why the wink and why it’s on my mind. When get back decide to clean out my closet. But I stand there, cleaning will maybe helpful, but not what I looking for. I sit on the floor with, and what do I see but my old friend the snow board. That would be perfect, a day on the on the slopes. So upload the file, early. Yes tomorrow will take the bus up to Mt Hood for a day of snow boarding, freedom of the soul. So now will have some fun tomorrow. The day tuners out to be sunny. Send a text to Katherine Barrel “how long did it take to learn to wink like that.” Even tried a couple of the higher runs that had powered snow. On the bus ride home, my problem is back in my head. What if she does not answer. So I close my eyes and think of the snow. I tell myself that she will reply to my text. And if she calls just tell about her about my snow day. No one is home so have the apartment to myself. I change to comfy clothes and curl up on couch the with a nice bowl of soup. As I eat I go over things I want to say about my day. Pick up my phone to look at pictures I took. Phone been on silent, I have a text from Katharine. “Hey call me tonight after 7:00pm (PST)”. Its 7:30pm, time to make the call. I call before I can lose my nerve. All I thinking is please do not go to voice mail over and over in my head. But she answers, “hey Cathy what’s up, oh and just call me Kat.” I been working hard, finished my pages last night. So went up to Mt hood to enjoy the snow today, I snow board. She listens, her day was good got a lot filmed. Now she could use a day of snow boarding on her next day off. Wonder if you have any pictures today I wish to share. No problem, we talk about the pictures I send her. She gives me a demonstration of all the winks and eye brow moves she learned over the years. The first on is always the hardest. She has an early call tomorrow, but nice talking with you, Cathy. Same here Kat and say good-bye. It was a great phone call, my mind is blown away, she is so friendly. 

January 15-17

Getting low on my soup, its one of the main things I eat. It inexpensive to make and can be filling, I put about 1/3 beans and the rest vegetables. I spent little as possible on food and bills. Rent a room from a friend in her apartment. Been doing this for almost 2 years now. Working little as possible so I can focus on my writing. Finished my book last August, so send out book proposals again with sample of the chapters and cover letter. To keep me busy until more freelance work comes in, my agent has me write submission for some TV shows. We got an answer in less than a month from Wynonna Earp TV show. But money was getting low so pick up some hours at the coliseum were I used to work full time. Just on a crew that sets up events and takes them down. I get some rejection letters and put them in my file box with the others. So that what I did the first half of the winter. Thinking about all this as I chop up vegetable for the soup. So turn on the radio, to give my mind something else to think about. Kat called, is what’s on my mind. Maybe I made a new friend, I have a few that I game with and talk with online. Which I have not played with for awhile, so after the soup done and kitchen clean. Then go and see who is online and what free to play game they are playing now. For the next day decide to take a day to do laundry, grocery shopping, pay bills, etc.  
At night leave my phone in the kitchen on the charger. So when do get around to picking up my phone. Find I received a text from Kat she gotten the day off so is heading up the local mountain to go snow boarding. So she call me tonight and share here pictures of the day. Which will be after 7 pm. So I have a half day to fill, so I get myself out of the apartment. Take my laptop with me. Need to work on a freelance article that due in a week and double check some information for the article. Even go to the local theatre and buy a ticket for the next movie that’s showing. The movie does not matter, just the time to keep my mind busy. Cause she going to call me, wow. Get home just before 7pm and heat up a bowl of soup. Its 7:20pm when she calls. She shares her pictures from the day on the snow. We talk and laugh, I have a very good time. 

 

January 17-19 

This time it just Emily on the video call. Great work Cathy, we like to hire you to write for the show. So we need to go over a contract together. Just so happens the some cast is going to be is Seattle this for the weekend for a fandom convection. Are you available come up with your agent, all paid for by the studio of course. Then we can have time to go over the contract with you both. My answer is “I would like very much to work for you Emily.” She email the information right away. So see you this weekend. I done my research on her to, she what they call a showrunner. This is a big, I going to be working on the hotness new TV show. There is no down side, it gets my name out there. My agent shakes my hand, I forward the information when I get it. WOW now my heart has stopped beating, I almost let out a scream. I hold it in until I get home. I scream the second the front door closes. Text the news to Kat that I going to be at the fandom in Seattle this weekend. Then head straight for my closet, do I have anything to that’s good enough to wear for contract notation of a major studio like Seven 24 Studio. I know the answer is no, but have to see for myself. Just buy clothes at thrift stores or goodwill. Check out my bank balance, should be more than enough. Next week have a freelance pay check coming. So spend some time online to see what the styles of clothes are and were I may want to go. Doing this when Wendy comes home. I tell her that going to Seattle this weekend to go over a contract for a TV show Wynonna Earp in season 2 filming. Which she then gives me a bear hug that could crack ribs. She drags me to her room, just have to find you something to wear. Cause the stuff you have will not cut it if I want to make the best impression possibly. My room-mate Wendy tells me. Then why not go shopping, think this calls for something new, Wendy now she screams, I have not purchased new clothes in 2 years. Plan on going shopping each night after she gets off work together. To show her what I found during the day when I go out looking at clothes. After dinner that night receive a text from Kat. “Just finished work for the day, I call after haveing dinner. Congrats girl.” She going to call me again, well she does have the busier schedule. I go back to my room and put all the clothes I got out away. Been using a lot more minutes this month, have only about 60 minutes left. May need them or buy some more minutes. So when Kat calls ask if we could use Skype, running out of minutes on my phone. No problem Cathy, just let me get out my tablet. Plus we now will be able to see each other too. We talk about the meeting with Emily. Also surprise sending a car to take me to the airport and flying first class. Feel like getting the red carpet treatment. Well it is, this is a big deal, Cathy. Tells me about how great the fans are. You know about the story of the “no chill” campaign of the fans to get season 2 un-cancel by the syfy channel. Read a little about it. You have a little time tonight, cause I can tell you all about it from what I saw happen, ok Cathy. Sure girl always up for a good story. I laying on my stomach on my bed and I listen to here story. Wow did not know that there was this type of fan. And the type of people that I have meet on twitter that call themselves earpers, Kat. I have found them a good source of information and have a genuine interest in people and their lives that they twitter with. Got a few things I need to get done before bed girl. Skype again tomorrow night, say I text you after 8pm and let you know Cathy. Sounds like a good plan, good-night Kat. Shoot already looking forward to talking with her again. We talk the next two nights on Skype, becoming good friends. Some people you meet and feel a connection to them. They become a friend almost in an instant. I feel that with Kat and thinks she feels the same way. Looking forward to meeting her and the cast in person as well as Emily. On the shopping spent more that I should, but want to look my best. Purchased 3 new pairs slacks and 5 shirts and a nice pair short boots. Now sure how dressed up will need to be. Even got new under garments. Besides my agents given me a general idea of possible money figures they may offer. Plus other things that will be in the contract in the legal parts. Given me a couple sample contacts to look over. Which she gives me when we meet Wednesday afternoon. So I have had plenty of things that kept me busy until Friday.

January 20 Friday

Only early on Friday morning Janice daughter goes into labor 1 week ahead of the due date. So she will try to video conference the meeting later today. Glad for the car service, can spend the time going over my notes for the meeting. The flight to Seattle is just a 45 minutes. The ride to the hotel and the check in are all a blur. I have about an hour before my meeting with the director/writer ,Emily. I just pace the room, trying to remember how long it took to get the room. Keep looking at the map, recalculating the amount of time its going take to get the conference room. Really do not want to show up to early. Cause than I be pacing the hallway. So I sit down, breath-5 slow breaths in-hold for 5 counts-breath out. I think about my character script, get my head to see her, hear her. To be able to talk about her. I whisper her name, Carol Haught a mother character for officer Nicole. One more time go things in my mind. I stand, make sure I have all I need in my laptop bag. Almost forget my room key, breath. Even though the conference room door is open, I knock. Emily is sitting at the end of the table working on her laptop. Come in Cathy and close the door and have a seat by me. Nice to finally meet you in person. We shake hands. Janice daughter I understand is still in labor so it just be us, ok. Emily leans back in her chair, ok you have 10 minutes to tell me some of your ideas on how to make this character work in the show. So glad I practised, in my head. It took all my strength to keep myself in the chair and not pace and talk. I too leaned back in my chair, put my hand on my thighs. If I folded them in my lap, I might squeeze my hand so hard it show. When I am done, she looks at her watch, just under 10 minutes nice. My nerves must show, I ask for some water. Just going to make a quick phone call. There bottles of water on the other side of the room. I grab 2 and return to my seat, place a water in front of her. Look something has come up. Studio has not send the full contract yet, if its not one thing its another. So do not have a printed contract for to look at. But have some parts from contracts and the money offer and what have to do to earn it on my laptop. We can go over with these, Cathy That sounds good to me, maybe then Janice will be available. Sure lets talk Cathy and what the studio will expect from you. Now there are things like the disclaimers, company polices. She goes over the contract in an outline type format and saves the numbers part for last. Now I just want to jump out of the seat and dance. So Cathy do what to work on the Wynonna Earp show. Yes I do, she stands put out her hand, welcome to the family. We shake hands and hug. Look I have my Sam my assistant work on getting a full copy of the contract. So while we wait. How about I take to the ladies cast suite, you been invited to a party there tonight. I have a couple more people to see, so text you when the contract is ready. All that going on in my head so who invite me to the party. All I know is that Kat is a remember of the cast. But is she one of the ladies and who are they. I hope Kat is there like to hear that voice again and in person. I breath, my nerves are all tingly. When the doors of the elevator open, my mind is thinking who is all going to be at this party. Emily has to give a little push on my back to get me to exit elevator. Then again at the door to the enter the suite, she has to give me a little push to move into the suite. She walks me over to Kat, do me a favourite and induce Cathy Eastham to the others in the cast. You remember her from the conference call earlier this month. Get the studio to send the whole contract, she be writing for the show season 2. Will text both of you when know anything. So induce her around and make sure she has a good time. Get to meet people I seen on TV being just ordainer people. When we come to Mel and Dom, Kat says “Ladies like to introduce you to Cathy Eastham.” Kat thought you have better manners then this, get this women a drink and take her bag. This is a party Kat, Mel gives her a playful punch in the arm and a smile. Yes were are my manners, Cathy what would you like to drink. Also if you hand me your bag I make sure its put some place safe. Yes that’s sounds great, a Roman coke would be nice. My laptop is in there, its like my right arm. Smiles with those dimples and says “how about a drawer in my room, that safe enough.” yes Kat that would be a safe place, thank-you. Emily said your to wait here for her text or meets here in person. I nod my head, yes something about getting the whole contract. There’s a buffet by the TV so help yourself some food and let’s meet up at the couch. I just nod. You were never this quit on the phone or Skype. Sometimes with this many new people makes me a little shy, Kat. I make a small plate of food then sit and wait while she puts away my bag and gets me a drink. When she sits next to me, how about a game where it helps to to know these people in the room. “Yes that would be great”. I give someone’s first job and you guess who in this room it was. Yes its a very good ice breaker. When done with that game. Now my turn for a subject, Kat. Its really a question is why you all here in Seattle. Kat just laughs, what you don’t know about the big syfy fandom convection that going on here this weekend. Of course a syfy fandom convection. Is that something new, I saw the banners in the hotel come to mind. She explains a fandom is when people can meet cast of syfy shows, get autographs and photos. Of course I heard about them, just not been to one I think to myself. Its hard for me to think, her thigh is touching mine. Plus think she put her hand on my thigh, and not close to my knee either. Making my heart skip bets. Start talking about Wynonna Earp and some of the lore in the show from season 1. Dom has sat down next to me to listen to what we are talking about. I ask how is it to play a part of a hot bad-ass to Kat. Dom like did I hear you call Kat a hot bad-ass? I am a lost for words, a writer with the lost of words in not good thing. Kat just smile and flashes those dimples. Don’t you remember that tweet about I showed you, about you being the sweet bad-ass, Mel the queen bad-ass and me and me the hot bad-ass. Yes I do, it one of my favourites fan nicknames. Kat turns to her and says “say hello to the person who posted it,” she jesters to me. I think both Dom and my jaw dropped. This means she been reading my tweets for awhile. Plus has gone from my twitter page and used link to my Facebook. Well if I am the sweet bad-ass, I just have to do this. She jumps up on the couch and announces to the whole room that the person who gave them there one of their favourite fan nicknames is right here on the couch. Kat whisper in my ear you better stand up and bow. So I take my bow and the people cheers. I hold up my drink and say lets drink to the all the bad-ass in this room. When I return to my seat, Kat whispers in my ear “glad your over being shy”.” Some times being around this many new people I get a little shy at first. Dom came over to tell Kat, chair open at the poker table for you. Go ahead and play poker Kat, think I get a refill on my drink. I can get you one too, Kat. Oh that would be nice, I take a whiskey sour. Make my way to the bar and get the drinks. Different people come and go, its a party. See so many people I do not know, so stay close to Kat. I am watching the poker game when cell phone vibrates in my pocket, I jump a little. Of course did not switch back to ring mode. Its a text message from Emily, meet her in the same conference room tomorrow at 8am. The contract will be ready for me to read and sign. Just stay at the party and have fun. Yes I really did not want to leave the party. When the game is over, Kat ask has Emily text you yet. Yes the contract will be ready to read in the morning. It’s Funny having the same name, Cathy. Well similar not the same, my full first name in Cathy. But most my life gone by Cat. Yours is Katharine, just feel funny calling you Kat, like I am talking to myself. I will get used to it, work with other Cathy’s before. Usually used last initial or a number, the coliseum had the most. Not all on the shifts or crew. But probable will not be on set much. No I know what you mean, something we both share.  
Just when I think I can breath again. I see Mel and Dom coming towards us. So Kat how you meet your new friend here, asks Mel. Well meet Cathy here on a video conference call between her and Emily. Today Emily made me a job offer and I accepted. Meeting again tomorrow to do the paper work. Well that calls for a round of shots of whiskey says Mel. Ladies will you join me at the bar to toast with me to the newest member of our Wynonna Earp family. We have a group hug, there are tears of joy running down my face. Dom whispers, so what have you written for us. I laugh and look left, look right and move in closer and whisper my answer is “ask Emily”. They laugh with me. Mel turns to Kat you being a bad hostess again, take her to the bathroom and let her fix her face, now Mel winks at Kat. Yes that sounds nice. Kat says “well just follow me”. My mind must be playing with me, I think I saw tears in her eyes. I freshen up and we head back to the poker table. Kat and myself sit in bar chairs and watch the poker game and talk. Just enjoying the party, nice to relax. The game ends, look at my watch its past midnight. Time to get some sleep. Kat can I have my bag, have a big day tomorrow should call it a night. Yes you do, lets go get your bag and I walk with you to the door. She gives me a hug before I go. When I get back to my room, I sit on the bed. All this great news and no one to tell it too. My parents have disowned me. A gay daughter, no I am not alive to them. Have to think about how long ago my brother Steve died its 9 years now. My live in girlfriend left me 2 years ago for another women. Who she had been having an affair with. She now lives in New York. No one to call and share my news with. Just my room-mate and can wait and tell her and will call her in the morning. Her boyfriend George is over for the weekend. Do not want to wake them up. I am lying in bed thinking. I am a real writer now. No more working temp jobs at the Coliseum. The numbers that Emily showed me are thru the roof to me. No more renting a room in some else apartment. Buy new clothes, not someone’s used clothes. No more only one self in the refrigerator, assigned shower time, or when I can cook. My room mate is nice. I live there just over 2 years now. It was not like that at first. We used to share the whole apartment, watch TV together. But since she got a boyfriend 8 months ago that has all changed. I can understand that they want time alone together. He lives is about the same size apartment with 3 other people, plus his 3 year old daughter. In a two bedroom apartment. Now where would a couple get time to just be alone. I like seeing how happy they are. But they do not need an extra wheel. So I spent a lot of time in places sitting cafes, coffee shops. Any place can buy an item off the value menu and can sit for an hour or two. Still sleep does not come to me. I have my alarm clock set, just need sleep. So I tell my self a story. A bedtime story, a nice fairy tale, one just for me. I do my calming breathing exercise. I relax my mind and let the fairy tale of Cinderella fills my mind. It does have a happy ending.


	2. Seatle comic con

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kat and Cathy meet face to face first time

Morning comes to soon, but pull myself out of bed. Grab a blanket, room key and wallet. Going to the vending machine for a diet coke. Also stop by the cart with the continental breakfast. I get a muffin, apple and a pack of mixed nuts. Take a hot shower and drink my diet Coke that will get me going. No coffee for me, never cared for the taste. Ok already just need to focuses, I did great yesterday and that means that I CAN do it again. That’s what Janice said in her text this morning. In reply to last nights text from me about the contract. She has a new granddaughter and all are now sleeping. Even got to talk with Wendy for a few minutes, she screamed in my ear. But that ok, I did give her great news that I am taking the job offer. I just knock like yesterday. My pretend knock in the air were a door would be, I make knocking sounds. Have just found that a voice making knocking sounds does not disturbed people as much as a knock. Never know how loud to knock. Better at getting my voice carry well without to much volume. I almost stop mid knock, Kat is sitting at the table with Emily. All I think about is the memory of the warmth of her thigh next to mine. It seemed her hand would move away for my thigh move away if I looked at her hand. Thought about it last night, she did put hand on my thigh. Felt like a teenage on a first date. Emily voice brings me back to reality, close the door and have a seat, Cat. Invited Kat here to double check the contract, to make sure the Seven 24 Studio did not change anything. She can speed read a contract like we read the Sunday comics. And explain in legalese very well. Now this is your contract so its up to you if she stays or goes? Just one question first, why is Kat in office Haught clothes today? Kat speaks up, have to leave for the convection floor in about hour and a half. Have to be in costume for the fans, but I love it. Gives us more time to digestive the contract. I just need time to breath and clear my head, I can do this one last time. Yes I very much would like Kat to help. Emily reaches down to her bag and pulls out two 2 inch thick binders. And passes one to Kat, it would take me more than day to read all that. Good, so will Kat does that, we good over the money and what Seven 24 studio will need from you. In more detail then yesterday. My dream is coming true, a big time contract to write. We go over the figures as to when the full character script need to be done. Down to how minimum and maximum pages, plus three outlined scenes. That just the writing part. I will be expected to come to Calgary in 2 weeks, with the writing done! It can be done. It like an accordion now, just connect the key points in the story. They want me there during the filming. Have a choice were I can stay while in Calgary. In a 4 bedrooms residential suite with Mel, Dom and Kat or a single room of my own. Just nod my head as she goes over these points. I will be issued a debit card. The money total will be spread out in 3 payments over a 3 month period. Signing bonus in account on Monday. Plus as long as in Calgary will receive a weekly pre diem. All this is explain in each section of the contract. So many sections. I feel something cold on my arm. Kats trying to give me a cold bottle of water. Did not even notice her get up for the water. Sorry we took so long Kat but it being her first major contract. Cathy please drink some water, your going a little pale too and breath. Kat leans back in here chair, the contract is that for an entry level position as a writer for Wynonna Earp TV series. Then the section on intellectual product, any thing you write on your own time and place, it yours. That is unusual for the studio but not Emily. The money numbers are on the high end of the scale along with a signing bonus. But seeing that this is happening mid shoot of season 2. Means they really want you and your ideas. The disclaimer section seems a like strong, but it being your first contract with Seven 24 Studio. That’s ok. Just one thing is missing an application for a visa to work in Canada. Emily says not bad for them putting together in a day. The Studio tried to get all your intellectual product, but that’s not how I do things. I just step out and make a call. Kat smiles and shakes here head. Oh I did not talk about the part were they left blank the space for the name of the new character. So a new character, can you tell me the name. I answer what does the disclaimer say about that. Kat leans forward “come on you can tell me girl I part of the main cast.”Now that would be a question for Emily, she the one who says who gets to know at this point. We stare at each other, like two cars playing chicken. We sit in silence, me playing with my bottle of water. Kat plays with officer Haught Hat. But our eyes are locked in a silent battle of wills. Emily comes back into the room. Did you learn anything from her Kat. Cathy not did not say a word, I did the eye contact for over 4 minutes and she did not break. I want no leaks on this, not until the episode with this character airs on TV, understood states Emily very strongly. We answer both says yes. And why that there is no application for a work visa. They take 3 months and she needs to be in Calgary in 2 weeks. There is a way around this. She applies for a special Visa under the intellectual product. There is a sub section that if show she has intellectual product. Said writer of material may receive special work Visa. It can be processed in 7-14 days. The writing is done by her, so it her intellectual product. Meaning she the only one who can do the job needed.. Then Emily drops my script on the table, in front of Kat. Back in August put out taking open submission. Looking for a new writer to bring more to the show in season 2. Took a few months, but by January had it down to 5 writers, Cathy ideas I like the best. Contact the 5 best and gave them a challenge. The best new character script would be hired and needed in Calgary to help with the shooting. This shows that we looked and the found the best person for the job. And basify that’s what happen, I tried to work in a few new towns people and it just did not work out. Kat just nods her head and laughs. Yes I though you were really pushing adding 3 new towns people replies Kat. Emily says yes, but I need them for the break out of dolls. But Cathy here did it with one character, that was her submission. So put her under contract here and then apply for a special work Visa. Doing it this way Canada knows she’s the only person can do the job we need doing. Cathy your the one who ideas followed with the show and it lore like your were apart of the show from the beginning. Well Cathy you ready to sign the contact. Yes, were do I sign. Good I have a notary waiting in the hall. Lost count of all the difference places had to sign and initial. Have to do this for 2 binders. One for me, one for the studio. Emily fills in the name of the new character on the Seven 24 Studios copy. When all done. Emily stands “welcome to family” and in families, they give hugs. I hug Emily, my eyes are full of happy tears. Now Sam can take care of everything else. Which is fax this to Seven 24 Studios. So you can be given an employee number. Which than gives her the authority to fill out your online special work Visa. So Sam going to work on this, it can not be done in a day. But before you leave, we get you all the information you need to do over the next 2 weeks. Opens a her bag and pulls out a vanilla envelope and hands me the envelope, enclosed are badges for the convention floor and backstage good for today and tomorrow. Kat many I have that script back now. Need to keep it safe. She has had here eyes glued to the pages. In fact I do not think Kat heard her. Cause Emily has to pull it out of her hands. That good Kat, it a great read. And last I believe Kat you Dom and Mel are going out tonight. Kat talk with the ladies, I think Cathy needs a night out to celebrate her new job. Now that she is a part of the Wynonna Earp family. Look really have to go. Kat you should head to the convection in about 10 minutes. Oh, I know you like more time then that for a first read of a script. This one going to be locked away for now. Cathy here may let you see the digital copy in her laptop.  
After Emily leaves Kat says look I know I can speak on Dom and Mel behalf. Would you like to join us Wynonna Earp ladies for a night out of dinner and dancing tonight. Can not reset “I in like Flynn”. Ok using my line, well part of it. So what you think of my new character, Kat named here Carol Haught, Nicole’s mother. You did not want to give up the script. It was just how it you fit it with the show and the lore. See why you did not have any question about the show. Like you found the missing puzzle piece. I understand now why Emily wants this to be a Big secret. So Nicole’s mother is key to rescue Dolls, WOW. I did not make it thru all of it. Notice she doped a hint on how I can. Its up to you if you let me see it on your laptop, Cathy. Look you ready need to experience a fandom from the my side of things. You have a backstage pass, so how about I show how that works. “Ok partner lets hit the trail” I say in my best John Wayne voice. Kat puts on her hat and starts for the door. Turns to me, “well lets go catch us some bad guys”, so sweet with her dimples. We go down the in elevator. Kat explains that there is a tunnel to the convection centrer from the hotel. And do not even have to walk, we ride on large golf cart type vehicle. A lady with a clip board at the other end even though guard checked out badges at the other end. Ok go up the elevator turn right and go through double doors. Stay with the guard if an escort is not there. Have a nice day. The escort is there, we walk along the wall its on the right. To my left is ten foot walls, or the back side of convection booths. Making a safe hallway behind the scene. I see a gap on the left and a tent just passed that, restroom to the right. We turn left and enter the tent. The room is full of U shape sets of couch’s, that face the tent walls. The part of the couch facing us has names of TV shows form the syfy network. First set to left sign says “Wynonna Earp”. Turn and she gone already, Kat just steps over the back of the couch and sits. I take a couple steps back, then 2 quick steps forward and land on couch next to her. Kit explains this is a place to hang when not busy. Her schedule, Mel and Dom is the same. At 10am-11am, meeting in a banquet room with the media. then will be signing autographs 11-2pm then 2:30-4:30pm photo booth with fans with the Wynonna Ladies which is held in next tent, 4:45-5:15pm quest speakers on a live radio show out on floor. Plus meeting with Emily right after radio show back in their VIP booth. Which is were we are seating. Which you need to attend the meeting, your one of us now. Plan restrooms breaks and food around this. On the coffee table are take menus from restaurants will to delivery to our VIP hang out. They use hot coolers to keep the food hot and or cool from the restaurants. Plus there is a menu for the convection food vendors. Order forms on the clipper board here. Also can put in order food to come at a specific time. Plus do not have to worry about paying the bill. Its on the syfy network. The guys are doing the same schedule in reverse order. Tomorrow 10am-1:00pm photo booth, autographs form 2pm-5pm. Today in costume for the media, tomorrow get to wear our own clothes. Look I got to go Cathy hope see you at lunch.   
I am hunger now. Pick up all the menus, clip board and a pillow. Lay on my stomach, pillow under my chest. I check out the names first. Looking for just something to hold me over till lunch. Decide on a cantaloupe spears and hot chi tea from a vendor. For lunch it comes down to a choice between pizza or cheeseburger. And what to have to drink with it? The burger place has hand made ice cream shakes. Expensive for my budget, but someone is treating me. So going for the treat, burger place it is. Push the button, within minutes a tent hosts show up. She takes both my order just like a waitress. Also informs me that at the other end of the tent is a refreshment bar. It has cold bottle water, coffee and hot water for tea. I can help myself or she can get it for me. So will waiting for my cantaloupe, pull out my laptop to work on the article that’s due by Monday. A freelance job that’s needs to be finish. Just trying having a little trouble with the collusion at the end. Keep rewriting it, just not getting words to follow. That’s one of the things have talked over with Kat. Sometimes easy to get ones point across. Then there are others you can not find the best words or action to made what’s in your head into reality.   
My food is here arrives and the hostess proceeds to set up a TV tray. Even covers it with the smallest table I ever seen. Wow thanks, I did not see a place on the order form for tips. Tips are always welcome ma’am. Their are envelopes on the table by the tent door. Write the hostess number on it and drop in the slot in the box. Anything else I can help you with. I am good, very good, thank-you. Now put my laptop on the tray and work and eat my snack. Soon I hear cheers coming from the other side of the tent. So I get up and have a look. Mel, Dom and Kat are just not far from the tent. They have arrived to sign autographs. Hear the people waiting in line, there voice get excited as they get closer to the head of line. Like children waiting in line to meet Santa. Talking about their favourite scenes in the show. And next year, maybe talking about a scene in the show that I wrote. Its no longer a daydream. I have finished one part of my life. I find that life is like a book or a series of books. My life is starting a new book. This next book is going to be great. The last chapter in a book is always the best. So this second part of my life book has just start only to get better with each page.. The first book about doing the things to get to the next one. Life could be just on book or a series of books. In a book you do not like a chapter, maybe you read faster to get to a better part. Just like life, some parts are hard. Me I try to help it move it alone. To many people in the world slow down at this point. And get lost in the bad parts of things. Never getting everything that life has to offer. The hostess comes to take care of my dishes. Oh this is for you, it was just dropped off. A Wynonne Earp grocery size bag, with a card on hanging from the handle. Lets see who it from.

To Cathy:

We all look forward to working with you in Calgary. Had someone from our Wynonna Earp booth put together some goodies for you. 

Kisses and hugs

Mel Dom Kat

Just have to love a gift and one that’s a surprise doubles that. It has 2 T-shirts, a poster, signed group photo times 3, 3 comic books, pen set, mug all have different Wynonna Earp images. Looking over my loot and trying to decide which T-shirt to put on. I give it some thought. It comes down to wear the one with Nicole. Kat who make my heart skip a beat when she sits next to me. Or the one with all three ladies. It was a gift from all three, so I will change when I go to the restroom. There are some personal lockers with keys in the corner. Just do not want my laptop out of my sight right now. My copy of the contract is in there. Plus all my work is in there. I have usb drive backups. But its like a part of me. So its very important to me, just do not leave it with anyone. Or some place do not know if its secure or not. It holds the thoughts of my mind. So will wait until they come for lunch. Just working on my laptop when hear footsteps. Look up and see Tim, Shamier and Michael entering the tent. Tim seats next to me and asks, so do you play poker. Just for fun, I answer. Getting a game together, new blood is always welcome, you interested its tonight. Sounds like a lot of fun, but going out with Mel, Dom and Kat tonight. I stand to go look around the corner, to see how people left in line. Looks like 3, because after those 3 is a gap of and man with big blank sign. Thinking on this when hear chairs moving. Turn to the sound, the ladies walking pass me into the tent. The shirt changing in to is on back of the couch. Hey Kat going to restroom, watch my stuff for me. Strange that I do not feel uncomfortable leaving my computer bag with her. That’s a first for me. The food arrives while I gone. Kat offers me a seat next to her, a tray with my lunch is next to her. I see my bags by her feet. No choice but seat next to the women who makes my heart skip a beat, breath. They talk about some of the people they meet. Kat offers me bits of her cesser salad, thanks did not have any vegetables with my lunch. I just can not tell her no, even thou I had cantaloupe earlier. Mel and Dom giggle when Kat feeds me a big bite of salad that is to big for my mouth. Oh this is were its going. Just then take the fork and slowly eat the big bite of salad. Kat then just takes my fork from the tray. But does not try to feed me any more salad. Ok need to change the subject. So Dom were are we all going tonight. She replies “I love fresh fish and sea food”. Found a restaurant on the wharf. Still trying to decide and where to go dancing. Any input on the type of music or dance you like. Well Dom it your night to choice. The only I’ve suggestion is maybe one with private VIP rooms. You know the American paparazzi will be out looking for you ladies. That is a good point, any one else have any input, last change. It Tim who speaks up, “ok you have Cathy tonight, but like her at the poker game Sunday night, that is if up your up for it Cathy.” Oh always up for a fun game of poker. I do not tell them that my room-mate boyfriend used to deal poker at a casino. And has given me a few lesson. The talk returns to stories from the fans. When almost time for photo booth they all head to the restroom together. I move my plates to Kats TV tray. And set up me my laptop on it. Really need to get some work done. I have an article to finish and an idea for a scene for Wynonna Earp script. The ladies past by me on the way to the other tent. Kat stops, really working. I need get this done today, so tomorrow I be able spend the whole out on the fandom floor. Pats my shoulder, do not forget you be going with us to the radio show booth. Always fun to see fans reactions face to face. Yes sounds like fun, wild horses could not keep me away. When I writing, sometimes get up and pace. Working through the idea trying to put to paper. Find the refrigerator with the cold water. Sign on front, free bottle water. Good the water helps, just going to skip over finishing that paragraph. Plus have put my headphones, like to listen to some music while I work. Used to working in noise placeless doing a lot of my work in cafes and the like, block out people around me. Plus I in a VIP tent. Lots of people coming and going. So did not notice when Emily came in. But did notice the wonderful of smell food. Look up and see Emily having a meal. Just wave and get back to writing. Check the time its about 4pm. Battery running low, so take a small break and hook up laptop to portable battery. Take my headphones off. Emily ask “so what you working on?” A short story for a Portland magazine about 2,000 words. Its due Monday morning. So you do other do more than write charter and scripts for TV. Good to know. Well you do more than just write. Yes I called a showrunner, that’s a job you need many skills for. Plus skills beyond the set these days. She agrees, that makes it more fun. You get to see and talk with your fans. Just one more question Cathy, where is the fridge with the water bottles. Your eating I get you some, think the Wynonna Earp ladies would like some too. Good idea, they in the next tent. I get up and head to the fridge. Grab 5 water bottles in my arms. I can see the Wynonna Earp ladies just inside the other tent. Nothing baring the path into the tent. So move on down the middle, see Dom waving at me. Her wave changes to a juster of come here. Mel spots me and smiles, she elbows Kat, look out in coming water, giggles. Each takes a bottle of water and I offer one to the some to a couple fans, Looked thirst. The fans thanks me for the water. Dom says were are my manner “this lovely person who just brought us water is Cathy a writer on the show. “Family works together and we at Wynonna Earp are a big happy family”. I can see it now for myself. So go back to get one bottle of water to Emily. As I am packing up my laptop, hear the ladies coming. The fan I saw them with must have been their last one of the day. Which means time for their live radio interview. Emily takes charge, everyone clear on what and what can not be said about season 2. ok lets roll. We all make our way to were the radio station is set up. These booths backs make a nice express-way around the convection floor. We arrive at the radio station set-up. Kit explains on the walk over. That Emily will go up on the platform for the beginning of the show and introduce the 3 of us and our character. There will be a place were you can sit and use a pair of headphone to listen to the show. There is a lot more convection noise after the introductions. She was right about the noise level going up. As soon as Emily talks with radio show, answers a few questions from the host. The radio show host asks the crowd, are you ready for the Wynonna Earp Ladies. I could here the cheers even with headphones on. When all 3 are seated Emily comes down the steps off the platform and seats next to me. I hand her a pair of headphones, gives me a thumbs up. Soon the talk show segment is over and we walk back to the tent. The guys are waiting. The meeting is short, just wants to make sure everyone knows their schedule for tomorrow. Any one have any trouble with anyone today. Plus any stories they like to share. No one had any problems. They share some of the question the fans had or favourite parts. Vote it a very good day. The ladies head to their room and me to mine.  
Time for hot shower. But lay out my clothes first, do not want any wrinkles, good. Glad I listen to my room mate, when we went shopping and bought a very nice dark blue dress slacks and a medium blue silk blouse. And purchased a pair of half booths with 3 inch heels. In case end up going out. As a rule I do not wear make-up except on special but I have none now. So that does not matter. I have some of my room mates make-up. Let her lend it to me, did not have the heart to tell never like inexpensive make up, I sweet it runs. So if someone said anything about not having make-up. Grew up in a beach town and would just sweat it off. But I do like perfume so brought my favourite. So I am ready, grab my coat and head up to their suite. Text ahead so they know its me at the door. Mel answers the door, have a seat, Kat door is closed so she still maybe getting dressed. Give her a text and let her know your here. Going with something funny, “hey slow poke I here and even Mel dressed, Ha-ha”. She answers “almost dressed, had to take care of some wrinkled clothes”. So its 10 minutes before she comes out of here room, hey come in and keep me company while I do my make up. Just lean against the bathroom counter, do not want to get any things on my pants. Kat ask well how good a dancer are you. Cause Dom has is a top notch dancer both Mel and myself have had a few lesson from Dom. Well I never been 86 from a club for bad dancing. That gets me a smile with dimples. She moves closer to me, no make up and no way not even pincered ears. The ladies really need to see this. She grabs my hand and pulls me towards the door. Across the suite and into Mel and Dom bathroom. Ok I can get someone not wearing make-up. But have not seen a grown women without pierced ears. All eyes are on me now. Mel comes over and touches my ears lobes, soft as a babies bottom. Ok this is first, no pierced ears. So what’s the story on that. Well I from LA area from a city on the by the beach town in southern CA. Just never got into make-up, sweat and it runs. Well when you put it that why. The other two just have to touch my ears lobes. I guess this what it’s like to have sisters. An alarm goes off, Dom “ok ladies 10 minute until we have to leave”. Time to double check you that you have your ID in your purse and any other important items. She claps her hands together, get a move on people. I go out to the main room, I sit on the couch and wait for the others. Soon on our way, the limo is out front of the hotel waiting for us. Also at the restaurant walk in and taken straight to our table. Kat gets to the booth first and sits. It gives me a choice to sit next to her or not. I choose to sit next to her. Liking the VIP treatment, just hoping that they go unnoticed. Enjoying getting to know them as people. And good people, because they have treated me like a friend would. I have been added to theirs lives by Emily. They trust her, so they trust me, I am thinking. Plus Kat has been very nice, in fact she just moved closer so that out thighs are touching. Having trouble from keeping my beating heart from jumping out of my chest. Her thigh is touching mine, can not bring myself to move away. She has to know what she doing to me, she moved this close to me. Just read the menu, think about food, think about stomach. So many choices, so go simple steak, potato, salad. Dom brings my mind, back to reality by ask me a questions about would be the local fresh fish. Kat must know she making my heart pound so hard in the chest. So turn to the fish section of the menu. And talk her tell her what I know about the local fresh fish. Mel and Kat are talking about wines. To get a litter or bottle or bottles. So I speak up, I vote for a bottle to start. Plus red or white does not matter, I having streak and it goes with either. Time pass as they look over wine list. They know some brands and not other. Do not look at me, I know about rum or vodka not wine. The waitress shows up and helps them with the wine choice. Takes our orders, and be right back with your wine, salads and house rolls in a minute. Emily given me a choice were I be staying while in Calgary. Will be staying until the end of shooting and a wrap party. With you all in the 4th bedroom or a single room in the hotel. Looking for your input. They all agree that I am family now, be ok with me in the suite. Mel ask for my phone, so she can put her information in then pass it to Dom. So I tell them my phone number, Kat and me already have exchange information. Nice of you to ask our option about the suite. Ladies since Kat and me basically have the same name and is already goes by, Kat. I go by Cathy because we are going to be room mates soon, I the one who usually goes by Cat is if I answer by mistake. You ladies will understand, ok. They all agree its a good idea. Glad for who ever ask for the 4 glasses of waters when we sat down. Drink half my water. And then listen to Dom talk about the choice she made about the dance club we are going to after dinner. It has a VIP balcony area around the dance floor. With many lounges of different sizes. Reserved one for 10 or less, smallest one available.  
Just having a great time, just taking it all in. I am having dinner with people who are house hold names. There was just this instant bond. Emily sure knows the people who she works with. I am like a new piece to an ever going puzzle. Yes they are like a family, and now I am a part of it. Kat notice I gotten quite, so Cathy what going on in that mind of yours. I know so far that 2 things will make you go quite. One, shy, which you can not be with us ladies. Or mind is trying to find words for something. Well my mind is elsewhere trying to figure out why I have just fit in to your group so fast. I know I spent time talking with Kat on the phone and Skype. But only just know you the 2 one day. I tell them my puzzle idea. They both look at Kat, So I turn and look at her with one eye brow raise. She answers with “well you had great story’s about about your life in Portland, I shared some of them and maybe some pictures”. Plus I told Cathy story’s about life on the set and shared pictures of you 2 doing silly things. All they want to know is which silly pictures. I will never tell, if you two do not tell me which pictures Kat showed you. I glad when both all agree. But any future pictures of any one being silly is far game, agreed. Just ask before posting pictures online. Yes, Kat and Emily covered that with me this morning, you read the disclaimer too. Emily had me sign lots of documents. That if I take any pictures of them, will follow the rules outline in my disclaimer. With that said how about a toast to “one more strong women joining the Wynonna Earp family” cheers, is Kat toast.  
So when I just about finished eating, the waitress comes by with some desert menus and leaves them on the table. Have worked out that she is interested in me, just been giving her room. She put her hand on my thigh a number of times. In cause she changes her mind. This afternoon I looked up interviews with Kat. Looking for information on her sexual orientation is but finding nothing I could find, found her birthday but not year. Seems this Canadian actress takes privative very serious. So do the other ladies from what I found. I like that a lot, but still leaves my question open. As to how friendly she is being. I pick a dessert menu with my left hand and put my right with on Kats knee. Always room for tillamook ice cream, triple chocolate for me. They just laugh. So I done with my dinner. If the waitress comes by before I am back order it for me ladies. I move my fingers slowly towards the top of her thigh pause for a moment. Then slide my hand between her legs and give a gentle squeeze. Remove my hand as I stand to leave for the restroom. When get back to the table, Kat is not there. Phone rings that a I a text message. Its from Kat. “Would like to walk you to your room tonight. Things to talk about, ok”. Answer yes, that sounds nice. Mel and Dom are talking ice cream flavours. As to which one they are going to have. It seams that they have like 20 favours of tillamook ice cream. Kat returns to the table, they are still talking about which flavour to get. Now Dom telling Mel why fruit does not belong in ice cream but on top. Cause Mel going to order banana split. Plus Mel telling her that nuts do not belong in ice cream, but on top. Like watching a game of chicken with words. Me and Kat are happy when the waitress takes out ice cream orders. Cause they were getting into which was better for you fruit or nuts. I have learn that if ever offering a snack to either one. Nuts for Dom and fruit for Mel.   
The evening moves on. Now at the dance club. Dom has order some wine and a pitcher of water. Just sitting next to the rail watching people dance. The music was loud for talking, great for dancing. So we go down to the dance floor. Got tired or they were noticed, we go up the stairs and rest. Not Dom, she was down there most of the night. Just take like 10 minute break, drink half a glass of water, then a glass of wine and back to dancing. That girl could dance with or without partner. Her movement so fluid with the music. I even got to dance with her. She kept it simple and just told me to follow her moves. I was coming down the stairs and saw Dom and Kat did some dirty dancing. Mel found a girl to dirty dance with her. People just started showing off their moves. So when I reached the dance floor, Dom uses me like I was a striper pole. When she dance away from me, then Mel or Kit would move in, I could mirror their moves. Dancing with them is fun.  
All to soon it was time to go, it almost 1 am. But then remember Kats text when in limo riding back to the hotel. So when I exited the elevator Kit follows me. Dom tells Kat, expect you back in the room in 15 minutes. Remember you have that mystery meeting in the morning. I enter my room with Kit behind me. She stops and leans against the wall be the door. I move and lean against the opposite wall. There is a small hallway here, she is only one step away. She takes a deep breath. Two things. One: like to read the character script in the morning, you must have a copy on your laptop. No problem I be up early. I still have to finish that article tried to work on today. Don’t worry I brought a paper copy with me. Good, asked if 7:45 am is on for a time to come by. So need to head to the photo booth by 9:45am. “So how about having breakfast with me?” I ask Kat. Yes that will be nice. I will text you when I get back to my room, things on the menu I like. I she her take a deep breath, and second thing, she moves off the wall and takes a steps towards me. With her left hand cups my chin and moves it upward. She gentle kisses my left cheek, her lips move slowly to my right cheek across my lips and gentle kiss me again on the other check. With open lips I notice. Must be a Canadian type of kiss. It was sweet and sensual. The next thing I remember is hearing my phone ring. She made a short list of items she like for breakfast and at least 2 cups coffee for her. I text back ok and see you at 7:45 am for our breakfast date, sweet dreams. Did not hear her leave the room. Which she texts back, sweet dreams for you too. I order breakfast to come at 7:40 am. Get ready for bed and set the alarm clock 7:00 am and on to sweet dreams. I am sound asleep before I had hits the pillow.


	3. More Seatle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more of the weekend in Seatle and first day back home.

January 22 Sunday

All to soon 7:00 am rolls around. Take a quick shower and dress in a the other T-shirt with Nicole’s image on it and jeans. Looking for socks in my suitcase when someone knocks on the door. Open door, breakfast is here. The waiter sets up the table, ordered the premium table set up. Even comes with flowers, 5 roses in a short vase. It is a date after all. Before he leaves anything else ma’am. Tip the man and hold the door open for him. What was I doing before breakfast got here, oh yes socks. Back to the suitcase, must be on the bottom. Yes move to sit on the bed to put them on. When hear another knock on the door. Go to open the door, it’s Kat. Come on in breakfast just got here. She walk across the room to take a seat. I pull a chair out for her, she says thank-you. But before I push in the chair, I take my left hand and lift up her chin, and kiss her left check, then move my lips across hers slowly to her right check. Then I push in her chair and sit in the other chair. She takes a roses out of the vase and breaths in the aroma of the flower. Short vase nice touch, we can see each other. She puts the rose in her hair on top of her ear. Hope your hungry as I remove the lids from the plates. I pour coffee into her cup, I do not drink coffee so it’s all for you. We eat and talk. Kat brings up that her and Dom are on you-tube this morning-dirty dancing. How do you feel about that. I am guessing by lunch it will pass 5 million views. Good I will take that to mean you know the difference between acting and real life. Its a fine line that moves and can foul you were it is. This cast and crew is like a real family and working such long hours things can get confusing sometimes. Glad we got to meet before being on set. Look Kat I re-read some of your interviews yesterday, understand about how private you like to keep your life. Look Cathy do not see you as the type who dates more than one person at a time. That’s the way I am, only date one person at a time. Good cause this is a date like you said text last night, answers that with a smile with dimples I think that is a good thing and like to keep dating you. Thank-you for saying so, Cathy Now can I ask you a question. How about you tell me about how far from Calgary is place to go snow boarding, Kat. Just want to know if should bring my snow board. Plus how cold it gets on mountain, do not thinks my gear be good enough. Their all lots of place with an hour of town, so bring your snow board. As to gear, just bring it and we will see.  
Soon breakfast is finished. So I clear the table, except for water and coffee plus refill her cup. Kat informs me that the girls voted to have lunch from Mods Pizza today. Does that sound good to you. Its not good, its great. Kat informs me she has not order her pizza yet. We can use her phone to order our pizzas. Time to get some work done. Going to show you my idea of a great place to hide stuff in a hotel. I pull out the bottom drawer out of the dresser. Inside on the floor is a copy of the script in a vanilla envelope and my laptop. I call it my “poor man’s safe”. Now that’s a great idea. I would never have looked their, that is if I was searching for something hidden. I set envelope in front of Kat and set up my laptop hook it up to charge while working and backup battery to charge too. Only problem with a safe place is that can not charge anything in there. We both get to work. Hard not to just watch her work, but if I want any time to spend looking at the other booths. Needed to finish my article. It takes me less an hour to finish. Drag and drop into magazine drop box. Now just have to wait for it to be checked in and it’s all ok. So just have to wait for conformation email, usually takes a few hours. So close lid to my laptop, lean back in my chair. So I take that to mean your done with your work, Cathy. I see why now why Emily wanted this so much. It fits with what she was trying to do and in the amount of time it would need is small. Which is very important. There are scenes that get cut or shorten to fit time wise. She returns the script to it envelope and hands it to me. I return the items to there safe place and put the drawer back. As she stands, see you at lunch. It was a lovely breakfast, plus I keeping some of the roses. She puts her arms around me and lifts me up and sets me on the dresser. It only 3 drawers high. Her hands move into my pants back pockets. You been a better host then I was the other night. I like to explain, it all started with the first video meeting. Did not plan or even think about winking at you. I just did it must have been my sub conciseness. I so wanted to call you so much. But knew best to wait for you, and you text about the wink. We started sharing our lives over the phones then Skype. In such little time you were on my mind ever day. I felt something but ask my self is it friendship or something else. Learned when you came thru the door with Emily Friday night. That I am attached to you. At the time did not know what your sexual orientation was. Just so much wanted to kiss you to find out. But decide to play it a bit more slow. Did not want to put you on the spot and keeping things private. Plus would have get you alone, some time over the weekend. All this going thru my head. Just forgot to ask to take your bag. Got you to seat next to me on the couch. Made sure my thigh was touching yours. And I could hear your breathing change. So every change I got put my hand on your thigh. Then Dom came over to get me for the poker game. But you followed me over and watched the game. Emily text while playing poker, and let me know about you being a new writer for the show. Plus will be coming to Calgary, so how was I to get you alone. Then she text you. So I had made my move, just was waiting for you to make one. Which you did at the restaurant, by the way you almost made me jump out of the skin. With the squeezing my leg, but the message was clear. It was heart stopping the way you move your hand on my thigh. All the time she has been talking I she been was playing with my hair and running her hand over the shaved part of my head. I am just listening to her talking. Its just above a whisper but enough can hear can not take it any more and pull her in for a kiss. Now we both are breathing hard, she starts to talk again. But I am ready, just pull her back in for more kisses. I wrap on legs around her. Start kissing her neck, she lifts her chin. The alarm goes off on her phone sounds. That’s means I have to go Cathy, am I aloud to talk now. Well did you really want to talk more or be kissed, Kat. Ok more kiss, so on that note one more for the road. After she leaves now what was I doing oh yes was going to put on socks and shoes on.  
By the time I get to the convection floor, the fandom is open. Set my phone alarm for 1:45pm, don’t want to be late for lunch. Just looking at things for now. Will buy gifts after lunch. Do not want to buy one thing than find something better. A writer always does good research. So many things to see, get my feet moving. Gotten a few good ideas for gifts when my alarm goes off. By the time I made it to the tent, lunch is already been served. See a TV tray next to Kat with an unopened pizza box. Notice that she has not opened her pizza box. So I sit next to Kat notice everyone else eating. The others are still on their first slice, and I whisper in her ear “you waited for me, thanks sweetie”. Well someone gave me a roses this morning. I could wait a little for you. She flashes me a smile with dimples. So after lunch set my phone alarm for 4:40 pm. Only had a few gifts to get and not want to over spend. Going to have to totally redo my budget. Just do not know where to start. Make it to couches in the VIP tent just after 4pm so turn my phone alarm off. So lay down, I listen to the sounds of the convection. Next thing I know Dom is waking me up. Not only do I not remember falling asleep, but who cover me with a blanket. She offers to order me some coffee. No I good, just need to splash a little water on my face. So get up and go to the restroom.  
When I return to the tent and have a seat. Emily already started the meeting. She’s going over the their travel arrangements to return to Calgary. Could not get everyone on the same flight. So will be 2 groups. Double check which group your in. And make sure to stay together. Do not want anyone or anything left behind. Remember instructions for check-out. You all done this before, except one. Ok that’s it, Kat and Cathy please stay the rest can go. Emily waits until its just the 3 of us in our lounge. When everyone else was leaving Emily moves and sits down next to Kat. So Kat what do you think of the new script? A lot of great ideas and options on how to make it work. Can not wait to see the faces of the rest of the cast when they find out. Plus I heard Cathy playing poker with us tonight, it shall be interesting. So she you at the game Kat. Kat gets up and says “see you all later down the trail”. We all both laugh. Emily pulls out another binder. There are some things I like to go over with you. I have a hard copy here for you. This is only a 1 inch blinder. It has tomorrows travel plans and for in 2 weeks. A copy of the custom rules on what you can bring into Canada. Plus a section on things to do before leaving your home. Find that I just put it in an e-mail or drop box people just do not read it all. It really helps you not to worry on the set. Just ask any of the ladies. Some of them have forgotten some thing in time the past, cars need to be started once a week and plants or yards watered. There are a number of check list in here, find parts that apply to your life. Any question please call Sam. Another section is on money management. Because you are not in your home or apartment when things happen. People have to deal with broken pipes, sick pets or house sitter not doing there job. So I like to know about were you live. I rent a room in a 2 bedroom apartment, not on the lease or any of the utilities bills. I have been thinking about the things I will need to do. I glad you are giving me some lists. Because will not be able to bring everything with me. Have no car, only a bicycle which I can put in my room. I do have a question about what do I tell the people about the show working for. New kind of secret and do not want to make a mistake. Good question, in fact there is a section on that. She turns to the section. Hands me the binder, I ordering coffee from Starbucks, want anything Cathy. Yes please, chai tea latles large. Read possibles answer to why out of town. Good ideas, even a couple jokes. I get the idea this really helps. Next section is on mail. It basic come down to how much you get. Being that your an American, forward mail comes very slow. Read this section closely, will have to make a big decision here. Our drinks come, I take a big drink of the tea. Ok jumping to money section. You need to work out a budget. Cause in the off filming season you will working with the writers. But a lot is done threw the internet and video calls. Which you have 2 before you come to Calgary. The day and times are just after travel information. Me being executive producer/writer I will be a part of them all. Need to decide how money you need when your not in Calgary. The contract has the break down of how much and when you money will be deposit in the account we set up Saturday. So really need a month my month budget. Pre diem section for when on your on set. And the clothing allowance, which you will need. Its a little colder up there, more snow than rain. Had Sam break down of what type weather to expect and how it difference than what your use to. The day of your flight a thousands dollars, Canada will be deposit in your account. It’s for your clothing allowance for your stay in Calgary. Do this because it a difference kind of cold. Packing for the trip list is easy, just put things in a suitcase then put that in another suitcase. For the clothes that you bring home. Plus really need to get a new phone, one that has more security features. As to were you be staying. Yes, over dinner last night talked with the ladies. I be staying the suite with them. Good, ok saved the hardest section for last, family. So you live in Portland (OR) now, so were are you from. You do not sound like your from the Northwest. No born and raised in LA. Moved to Portland summer 2004. I do not give any more information. Now she must have done a background check on me. She looks deep into my eyes, trying to read me. Because I have not said anything about my family. I hope she does not ask again, that is one thing I have not had time to think about. On how much to say at this time, lots of new people I meet. What would I say to them about my parents. That they disowned me for being who I am, gay. And not talked to me since, not even when my only brother died. One of my cousins called a week after the funeral. Disowned or not felt I had a right to know. But felt did not belong at the funeral. I thought that they could not hurt me any more, I was wrong. My face most show the pain I am feeling. The silence fill the airs. Finally she continues, now other than the time for the video meeting and getting things in order for you long stay in Calgary. The rest of the time want you act like your on vacation. So have some fun things you did not have time or money for, within reason. You will be working long hard days full of adventure. Can you do that for me, I nod my head yes. Plus be very careful with what you post on the internet. Ok any questions call Sam or Kat, see you at the poker game. A hug before I go, we are family now.  
I sit for a few moments before heading to my room. I finish my tea. Its been 6 years since the last time someone ask me about my parents. Not long enough, the pain is still strong. With all that has been happening that did not come to mind. I get to my room, go straight to the bathroom and splash cold water on my face to wash away the tears. Drink some water and pick up a wash cloth and get it wet with cold water. Set my phone alarm for 10 minutes and lay down with cold cloth on my face. Breath, relax the stress is floating out of me. Let my mind go blank. When the time is up, double check the time I need to be on shuttle to the airport 7:45am. Set room alarm clock 6:45am and put documents in my suitcase. And take out a clean shirt. Stop by the bathroom and check my face. Good no more puff eyes. I know now why I cried. Everyone here accepts me as I am, no judgements. Yet my parents can not do that for me. It brought it all back. Well no more looking back, only forward. I finished one book in my life and have started a new one. A better one than the last part of my life. Time for poker. Text Kat on my way up, she opens the door. Well look who finally found her way here. Your late we are almost done eating. Best fix your self a big plate, Tim about to go for seconds. Now since I up I grab me some seconds too. But you first please. So many choice I take some of everything and lot and lots of napkins. Kat seats down next to me. So were the bar set up. Which is meet with laughs. Tim stands, now I having bad manners. I host and I have not offered you a drink. Well we have shots tonight of whiskey, vodka and tequila or beer. I have 3 shot’s of whiskey and a tall glass of water to start please. While waiting for my drinks, open a napkin up and tuck it in my shirt. I get funny looks. Its real silk, I not taking any chances on getting BBQ sauce on it. Tim already has some on his shirt. He looks down at his shirt, how come you ladies did not say anything. I have to change before poker, Cathy will you remind me please. Yes I will. He set my drinks in front of me. I quickly toss back the first shot and drink half of the second one. Then I dig into my plate of food. Beginning to feel better, more people start to arrive. Kat lets me know she and Mel are in charge of set up the poker table. The game will start in about 5 minutes. Do not worry about dishes. The first person out has to clear the dishes. Were is Tim, Kat informs me he changing his shirt. I look over my plate, see if any meat left on my ribs. Finished my shots, go pick up one empty shot glass and my water. Take them over to the poker table. Ask Kat ok to use her bathroom to wash my hands. I wiggle my BBQ hands in front of her. Doors open, help your self. So when you come back be ready to figuratively lose your shirt, Cathy. Kat gives me a deep throat laugh. That is a challenge if I every heard one, game on girl. Tim returns with not only chanced his shirt. But is wearing Doc Holiday’s hat. The first to go out is Mel, she lasted 45 minutes. Next to go out is Michael 40 minutes latter. The first person out is given the job of cleaning up after meal. Next ones that goes out take’s over dealing. Going to be a long game. They are playing safe, so am I. Learning there moves looking for tells. Just waiting is hard, but I so want to win. The chips are just moving around. I get pocket ace, it’s a good start. So call the bet of 100 and raise 50. In the flop get another ace. So just going slow play to stay in. Last bet and Emily and Tim are still in, I call the 100 and raise one last time of 100. They both call, Emily has two pair, aces and jacks. Tim has 3 kings. I win the first big pot against two people. Emily tries to hard to win her chips back and I win most of them. But in 4 hands Emily is out. Ok need to keep an eye on Tim’s chips. So that leaves Shamier, Dom and Kat easier to get out, maybe. They raise the blinds when people go out. We all started with 750 in chips and the blinds at 10. Next Kat goes out by me. I guess I figurative won your shirt. She bows and moves to take Emily place dealing. A few more hands and I take out Shamier with ace high flush. But Tim got most of her chips before that. So focused on the game did not notice Kat leave the room and returns. With the shirt she was wearing in her hand. She folds the shirt and places it on my chips. Next round if you go out before me, I get my shirt back. And if I take you out first, I get your shirt. I wink and nod my head yes. So if I take out Tim, I get to wear the Doc’s Holiday hat? Tim answers in Doc’s voice “that correct ma’am”. Kat sits down to watch the game. I a lose a couple small hands to Dom. She is after the blind money. Not getting the cards, so when I get pocket queens. Just bet the blind, Tim folds. Me and Dom again. The flop is 8 clubs, 8 diamonds and ace hearts. Call her bet of 200, next card jack diamonds. I have a full house. She bets 200 again, I just call. The river card 4 hearts. She goes all in and I call right away. I have the better full house. Dom stands bows, well done and moves to take over dealing. My heart is beating fast, one to go. Tim takes a few more hands to get him out. The hand I take him out with. Pocket 2’s, the flop is the other 2 two’s and jack spades. Next card 6 diamonds, river 6 clubs. Tim goes all in, I call. His hold cards 6 hearts and ace spades. Nice cards but not good enough, I have 4 of a kind. Really you take me out with 4 deuces, he stands and places the hat on my head. He then bows, yes very well played. Ok people 15 minute break and I get the table ready for next round. Plus I will see how many still want to play, its just after 9 pm. Cathy since you have the hat, you move to my spot.   
I put Kat’s shirt around my neck like a scarf and head over to buffet. Eat a couple of ribs, standing up. Freshen up some in the bathroom. The hat fits good, will use it to hide my eyes. Ok ready for round 2. I wear my trophies with pride. The table is all ready. Dom is sitting and opening a new deck of cards. Tim and Kat coming over now from the buffet. So its just going to be the four of us. Since not as many people only have 500 in chips each. First blind is 20. Did not ask what would I get from Kat if she goes out before me. Do I get to keep the shirt? Save that for when we are one on one in a hand. Plus Dom almost got me last game. Need to keep an eye on everyone, only 3. Its my deal, blinds are out, so I deal the cards. My head is in the game now. Her shirt on my neck feels good and smells even better. It has a calming effect on me. Not like when her thigh was next to mine in the restaurant. Felt like my heart was going to jump out of my chest. Do not think about why she many have given the shirt. Focuses on the game. She trying to throw me off my game with the shirt. But is having the opposite effect, its a trophy to me. Time to start my one handed chip shuffle. Something I do to keep my head in the game. Plus it makes noise, a distraction. I also use silence, only use my voice for the game. No talking, all this I hope will put them off their game. Tim is the first out by Dom, but I already have most his chips. So he takes over the deal. If I get the cards I can do this. I get pocket ace’s, that can be bad, but I go with the odds that it be good. Yes I take half of Dom chips. 

A few more hands go by, just small pots. Then Dom and Kat have a hand well they both take there time on making bets and raises. Down to the last raises and Kat goes all in, Dom calls right away. She slow played that were well, Dom wins the hand. She like a cat taking he time playing with a mouse. Just playing with them until the time for the kill. We are both slowing playing our hands. Not wanting to risk lousing chips. Finial on the river card get a flush clubs, but only king high. I going to call, but make like I thinking. I slowly move my left hand to were Kat’s shirt is touching the table. I play with a button on the cuff. Stop shuffling the chips and push my chip forward, all in. I sit back in my chair and take a hand full of shirt with each hand. Then just let my arms relax. Acting is a part of the game. But I keep my eyes downward. I want to look like I am bluffing. She finally calls. I turn over my cards, king high flush. Dom turns over one card, jack of clubs then queen of clubs. See did not have the ace. I raise my arms in victory. That was very close Dom. I stand and take a bow, thank-you for being here on my opening night of being “Doc Holiday as a poker badass”. I get a round of applauds. I walk over to Emily, sometime during the game she came out of her room. Give her the hat for safe keeping. Make sure it gets back to Calgary safety. Looking forward to wearing it again, and it fits my head nicely. Turn to Kat “to get your shirt back, could you please escort me to my room”. She walks over to me and offers her arm. I take her arm and we exit the suite.  
Outside the suite let our arms drop. Kat is very big on keeping her private life private. I can see why, just because you an actress. Does not make it ok for people to follow you around and take pictures. Just cause someone wants a picture of you that no one else has. Like it make them now a part of there lives. I do not want to always look my best when to want to get something from the store. Or just take a walk around town or even just relax in your own backyard. I am glad she’s this way about it. I new to all this and do not want to do anything wrong. But I am human and have rights too. We have reached my door, I put my key card in and open the door. I hear Kit take a big deep breath. Turn towards her to see what up. She places a hand on each shoulder and pushes me into the room, at an angle. I end up pinned against the wall. She kisses me deeply, passionately. Her hands move off my shoulders and takes a step back. The shirt see gave me is in her hands. She lets it drop to the floor. Then she takes off the shirt she is wearing. And drops it on the floor. I want to touch her so much. But before I can move, she steps forward. We go back to kissing. The skin of her back is so soft. I just can not help myself. My hands find their way into the waist band of her pants. Her lips move to my neck and down even more. She kisses her way to the edge of my shirt, which she then unbuttons. Then slowly she moves her hands up my stomach and over my breasts. My heart is pounding, my breathing is heavy and so is hers. Her hands reach the top of my shoulders. Then slides them down my arms. My shirt hits the floor. I take my hands out of her waist band. Put my hands on her shoulders, now I push her across the little hallway. I kisses her hard and move my hands to her breast. Hearing the moans that comes from her throat. My lips move down her throat towards her cleavage. I feel the pounding of her heart, with my lips. My hands search for the clasps of her bra. Not a front hook, so move my hands to her back. Not there either, working over this puzzle. When hear strange sounds, like someone trying to unlock the door. When the door does not open, the person outside the door starts knocking. Asking, “please let me in”, but he so drunk he does not know at the wrong room. I rest my head in her cleavage. Waiting for him to realise he is at the wrong door and go away. Do not want to leave Kats embrace. Now he is yelling. He is so drunk hard to know what he saying. Ok he not going to leave on his own. And I know better than to open the door. So I go to call hotel security. Explain what wrongs, a team from hotel security is on the way. Will need to show my ID and room key card, to prove its my room. Kat is still against the wall, not looking happy. I will have to open the door to show my ID and room key card. Why don’t you take your shoes and pants off and get in the bed. And will try to keep them by the door if they come in. And no one going to see you. You will be safe ok, please trust me. As I talking take off my shoes, pants and put on hotel robe. They are not coming into the room. But if they insist I will call Emily then, have her number on speed dial, ok. Must be ok cause when she walks by me, she uses a breathe sexy voice, “I trust you”. So finish setting the scene, mess my hair up. Pick up my ID, room key and badges from the convection. Finally the pounding on the door stops. The drunk is not happy. Claims its his room and wife won’t let him in. One of guards moves the drunk down the hall to talk with him. Ok ma’am it safe to open the door. I do so and he scans my room key and looks at my ID. He uses his flash light to scan the room. Sorry for you disturbance, have a good night. So I return to where Kat is in the bed. Remove the robe and climb into bed. We lay facing each other, Kat mentions it passed midnight. Long day tomorrow, but does not part to company with me yet. Then please stay, the alarm is set for 6:45 am. My bus for the airport leaves at 7:45 am. Her hand stokes my hair and then moves is for a few kisses. Was just going to ask to come in, but instead push you in. Guess my hormones got the better of me. Kind of glad for the drunk. But sometimes you just feel a strong connection and just want to follow it. Plus you are coming to Calgary a few weeks. So we just have to go with intimacy tonight and that good for the soul too. She then ask could I turn over so we can spoon until we fall asleep. Really a good idea, so I turn over. Her right hand comes to rest on my stomach, I reach up with my left hand. Our hands join, she moans softly and we drift off to sleep.

January 23 Monday

Next thing I hear is the alarm clock going off. Its on Kats side, her arm moves and hits the snooze. Remember she likes coffee in the morning, so get up and start a small pot of coffee. Pick up the clothes around the room. Put mine in my suitcase and get out what wearing for the today. Her clothes I put on the back of a chair. The coffee maker beeps, its ready. I heard Kat move, she sits up in the bed. Do I smell fresh coffee, Cathy? Yes you do, I’ll pour you a cup. But do you want to use the bathroom before I take my shower, Kat? Yes that would be nice. While she’s in there I get out some water and the chesses, cracker with fruit platter for one. I ordered when last at the VIP tent for this morning. She comes out of the bathroom, she comes over and takes the coffee cup out of my hand. Thanks kitten, your a good hostess, even have some breakfast for us. We sit and have breakfast together in our underwear. Look how about we Skype at bed time, like pillow talk. I text you to let you know the time I be calling. All to soon she stands and get dressed. Asks me to text her went I home and we will figurer out time for pillow talk tonight. It been so long since had a wonderful evening like this. Going to really miss being around you for 2 weeks plus. One last thing I want to do before I go. She leans in for a long kiss. Then I walk her to the door and one last kiss. When she is gone, lean back against the door. I think “Dorothy your not in Kansas any more”. Have to get moving, I have a plane to catch. Every minute that goes by, is one more closer to seeing her again.  
When on the bus, pull out my phone and look at pictures from the convection. Even have some from the poker game. Yes Emily is correct really need to get a much better phone. These are pictures of my new family now. Do not want anyone else to have them. Because want my private life private, too. When get to the airport, check in, thru security and make it to my gate. Sit by the window to watch planes taking off and landing. Kat gave me a lot of trust last night. While she sleep I could have taken pictures of her with me. Remember her telling about that she will not be able to keep the roses gave her. It would never make it thru customs. Time to ask a favour from my new family. Text Dom, “hey sister can you do me a Big favour to surprise Kat. Could you spot me a loan. Like for her to have 2 roses in her room when she gets back. So its private.” Not long before she answers “yes, there is a florist shop in the hotel lobby. I know just what to get her. I just put it on your tab. Just need to let me know what want on the card, sister.” Tell her thank you very much Dom your an angel. Emily gave me a good list of things to do to get ready for Calgary. Plus wants me to have some fun. Have no family to go visit. Have co-worker friends and friendly with some of the ladies who work regularly on for the magazines I freelance for. Just trying to keep my eyes open. I lay awake awhile listing to Kats breathing while we were spooning last night. Not wanting to go to sleep in case it all a dram. Tried, but a good kind. Time to board comes. Have my bag with me, put it in the over head compartment. Grab a pillow and blanked. Put my seat belt on, pillow on right side of my head and cover myself with the blanked. I doze off and on during the flight of 45 minute. Have my paper with the instruction were to meet the car service giving me my ride home. Is this my home or were I live, Portland OR. I have enjoyed living here for the last ten years. But now that I have a very good job. When in Calgary, the studio will taking care of my room and board. So do I want to stay and find my own place or go somewhere new. This is the place I have written my best work. Lots of memories, some good and some bad. I feel in love here with Sara, we lived together for 5 years. And she broke my heart when she left me for someone else. Who she had been having an affair with.   
Just park my suitcase in my room. Go into the kitchen and make myself sandwich. Grab a soda from the refrigerator and sit at the table. Turn my phone back on, only 3 messages. One from Kat an hour ago, “just a heads up turning my phone off”. Plus one from Emily “remember have some fun”. The last one from my agent “meet you for lunch at the sandwich shop tomorrow, place below my office.” All these years here and no one to call friend let alone family. Look at the pictures I took while at fandom. No I going to have fun. I have an idea for that. Still need to figure out what to put on the card to go with the flowers. Now just have to figure out what to write on the card. So to keep my mind busy, I unpack and set aside the 3 gifts I got. They are for my room-mate, her boyfriend and his daughter. I have never had many friends. Had them when is college, even had friend here. And after Sara left our friends treat me like I was the one who had the affair. That was 2 years ago. Think about Kat now, I wonder if she knows that Portland OR is called the roses city. Maybe something funny for the card to go with the flowers. Got it, serious but funny. “where in hell was the clasp on your bra”. Signed your girl Kitten.  
Text that to Dom. She replies, sounds like you two had fun, she told us about the drunk at your door. I fell asleep on the couch waiting for her to return. On to the next item to get done. Dinner, decide on take out and text my room-mate, Wendy. Her reply is that she off at 5 pm and is picking up Cindy from daycare. Then will be home. George her boyfriend is not off until 7 pm. Ok, I tried from my adventures and less than 6 hours sleep. Just chance into PJ’s and climb into my bed. Set my alarm for 4:30pm. The hotel bed was nice, but your own pillow and blankets. Home always smells good, I fall fast asleep.  
When I wake up I take a quick shower and get dressed. Have a message from Dom, the gift is in Kats room. She was on the first flight out, Mel and me on flight an hour latter. Kat had already gone to Tim’s suite. It’s now on her night stand. So while waiting for Wendy to get home with Cindy. Started reading the binder with the things to do before Calgary. Make some notes on something, cross out others that do not apply to me. Use post-its to bookmark pages need to do. I hear Cindy laughter before Wendy can unlock the door. They are so cute at the age of 3. So she jumps up on the couch to give me a hugs and kisses. You know I heard you got to stay in my room while I was gone. You took good care of it while I was gone. So I got you a Disney Princess sticker book. It on the kitchen table, shall we go play with it. Wendy is the kitchen already looking over take-out menus. Look you place the order and when they ask for payment just had me the phone. Ok roomier I have a new job, “writer for TV show”. But I tell you that I will be leaving on February 6 to go and be onset in Calgary Canada. Going to be gone until some time in April. I hear Wendy scream “stand up girl cause I going to give you a bear hug”. You are made it, I knew it would not be long after that agent came to you 10 months ago. See came to you for a reason. So is that you contract in the binder, it thick. No it just a help book on things to do before leaving ones home. The contract is twice as thick. Which then she screams, again. One of the big things I have to decide what I want to do about my room. I know that you and George have been taking about wanting to getting married. Thin walls in this apartment. Time for me to move on, so I was thinking for now I box up what I not taking with me and just put it in the closet. Cindy can have my room. That why you and George can have your room to yourselves. Which will give myself time to figure out where my life is taking me. They have paid more than enough money I do not have to really worry about it. In fact that’s one of the worksheets in the book they gave me here. To make a budget for a year with the money I will be paid. So I will still will be giving you money for rent because you will be taking care of my things. They are putting up in a suite with some of the cast and crew. And have will have little expenses. So you will please accept the money, we work out the amount latter, ok. Made friends with some of the cast and crew this weekend. So excite to go and be apart of something. You know I do not make friends easy and I just fit in with them. Hey they invited me to play poker with them. So remind me to thank George for the poker lessons. I cleaned the house, twice. So I take it your looking forward to going to Calgary. Yes I am, it all come together finally. Girl you have worked hard for this. My cousin Sarah was not a good person. So very good at hiding her true self. Yes, Wendy you saved me when she left. She finally comes home from that job in New York. You go to work and come home to an apartment with all her things gone. Plus she gave notice on the apt and only gave you a week to find some place to move to. That’s why I let you sleep on the couch. So when my room-mate got a job transfer her, asked you to be my room-mate. You have a good heart, Cathy. In packing up your things and putting them in the closet. To make room so Cindy can have her own room, it’s sweet. It will make me and George very happy. The food came sometime while we were talking and just kept on talking. Both of us have been busy with our own lives. I happy that she has found George. Giving up my room so they can get married makes me happy. Yes I am happy. Such a big weight on my shoulders is gone. I can truly call my self a writer. So going to figure where I want to be. The money going to give me freedom. Start so many books and never finished them. Now I have time to write about what I want. I get to chose.  
George arrives, so I give them some time alone. Go to my room, plan out my next few days. Plus for fun going to go Mt Hood. Buy a mid week pack deal, stay at the lodge. Going to have a small vacation like told to do. So check on prices and days available. Not to much time goes by and I get a text from Kat, “thanks for the roses and the chocolate. Dom made sure I go by my room and see it. So already missing you, call me after 9 pm for some pillow talk”. Of course I answer yes.  
Figure time to go check and see how things are going. Plus to give them the gifts I got them at the fandom. George was very happy to hear his poker lesson help. And that when I can tell him who I was playing with, let him know. The things that worked the best in distracting them was the shuffling of the chips. Very glad you made me practice. Also they a trophy to win back. So when see them ask if I can show you the their pictures. We shake hands on it. So what you think George, should I keep Portland as my home town? Not unless it’s were you want to be. Your life is changing big time, you need to be were you want to be. You lost one home and another taken from you. You are always welcome in ours. This time George hugs me, he never done that before. I see tears in his eyes. Thank-you. I do not ask, I know and I don’t want to cry no now. Don’t know where my road will taking me after Calgary. Going to leave that open for now.  
I wait for 9:01 pm to call her. She holds the roses by her face for me to see. Plus show me a small empty box of chocolate Now about the answer to the card. You will just have to keep looking with it until you figure it out. I heard a deep throaty laugh. Just not have come across a bra like that before. Must be a Canadian product. Which I receive a smile/dimples for that. I tell her my plans for the next few days and next week going snow boarding for 3 days and 2 nights. Going to stay at timber line lodge. Plus can we have pillow talk every night. Now you know that you are reading my mind, Kitten. So I your little Kitten. Yes when you spooned with me you make me purr-re. I like that very much and you make me purr too. We do not talk long. Until tomorrow, Kitten.


	4. Calgary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cathy time getting ready for move to Calgary and first day in Calgary.

January 24 Tuesday

Was more tired then I thought, slept until just passed 9 am. Decide to just get ready for my meeting with my agent. Get there early and do a little window shopping, the rain is light today. So when I see a dance studio, stop and watch the dancers. Now notice the little dance bouquet next door. Its an artisan store, hand made items. Like to help small local business, so go in. Looking for a gift for a new friend. She gave me a few pointers, maybe willing to give me lesson in Calgary. She study dance in college, but went with a different direction with her art. The sales lady shows me some knit leg warmers. I find a pink pair that would just be perfect. Hand dyed yarn, its just a perfect pink. But they also have a nice blue/violet pair. I just buy both, do you have a box to put them in. I make sure to put one of there business cards. Decide to make a care package for the Wynonna Earp ladies. Who does not like getting a surprise package in the mail. Take a little video on my phone, nice place. Never know what one can find in this town. I get to the sandwich shop just ahead of my agent. Very happy with her work for me. Only been with her for 10 months and have a network TV job. So Emily send me a copy of the contract. She really loves your work by the numbers I saw. So all you have to do is go with me to your passport photo. Have all the paper work we will need here with me. After lunch we can walk over and get it done. So how feel like you on a roller-coaster. You look happy, big change since the first time we meet. You know that a you-tube video of the Wynonna Earp ladies from Saturday night is the new most view video. I saw you their in the background. So checked out some of the other videos from that night. Found one of the 4 of you all dirty dancing. Would you like me to text you the link. Oh yes please and thank-you for believing in me. That girl was the easy part. Read one of your freelance pieces. So went looking for more of your work. Found some story’s you published online. Wanted to see what type of writing that you were real passionate about. So came to you to become your agent. That’s my thing, finding new talent. Then finding the people who need them, it be TV, movies and books, etc. I had a writer once just wanted to write the great American novel. When she get writer block, she write short poems. Here poetry was great. So found her a publisher for her poems. I get a yearly Christmas letter from her with a box of my favourite chocolates. You need help with anything let me know, I just a phone call away. Do me one favour, send me a picture with you and Emily for my wall of fame at home. The passport and special work Visa will come to my office. So I get to see you before you leave.  
Move on with my day, make a mental list of things to do will I walk. Covering all my bases like need some Canadian cash for Dom and myself. Looked online and know about what she spent. So need a bank, and some cash for me. Two things for sure know that they like, coffee and chocolate. Dag phone never gets a good signal around all these tall building. Which means I need a trip to Best Buy. What to check out the new laptops and a back up drive also. The biggest decisions was do I go with 2 slim card or one. It came down do I want to keep my old number. Which is no just not worth the price then feature. So got one with 1 slim slots. Can get a Canadian slim when get to Calgary. Now that I be in Canada for while. I am lucky today the laptop of my dreams is on sale. Yes a laptop with blue tooth and Wi-Fi built in. No more tripling on cables. So go all out and buy a pair blue tooth headphones been wanting. Only had one problem, what kind of power they have in there wall outlets. The sales person has to look it up. It the same as the US, so one problem solved already. So go ahead and get a 4 TB with Wi-Fi encryption back up hard drive.  
Used my room-mate suitcase for the weekend in Seattle. Plus if I get a suitcase now, it will be easier to get all this home. Which is going to be my next stop. Can get the chocolate at the corner store. The coffee know of a couple places within walking distance of the home. Need to call Sam and get an address to mail it to. Leave a voice mail on this why need a mailing address for the ladies. Only stay long enough at the apartment to put my new suitcase full of my days purchase in my room. Head to a coffee shop I like that to have some tea. They a mix and match station to make your own mix of beans. Which you can have ground in this big antique grinder. As the sales lady if I can video it for my friends, they would not believe me. No problem, thinks that sweet of me. End up with 8 bags of fresh ground coffee is vacuum sealed packs, ½ pound in each. When she ask if need any thing else. Yes there is. I have a new co-worker who is English, she likes tea. Do you have something here or know some place. Do not want her to fell left out after I bring all this coffee to work. If fact there is a place about 3 blocks away, they should have what you looking for. The store have a good variety. Got 2 tins of popular black tea and 2 boxes that had a variety of flavours. Plus get some tins of biscuits to go with the tea or coffee. When you ask want to video the place for my friend, no problem. Everyone been so nice about that. So only got 4 bars of chocolate for the ladies. Do not want to over do it. Plus get some groceries. When I get home Wendy’s making dinner, George working late again. After dinner show her my purchase from my shopping. She is surprise I spent so much. Well I am now working for a big show now, and my signing bonus is already in my bank account. So do not worry, nothing that here I not use for my new job. Anything else I need is clothes. Going to wait until get on set to see what I need. Receive text from Sam with the address I need. Its the studio’s office and will come to here. Get out a price of notebook paper and write Dom a thank-you note. And I hope she likes her leg warmers. The coffee, tea and chocolate. Its for you ladies and 1 bar of chocolate is for Sam. She’s making sure you guys get the package right away. Write a little something for each person, ends up a 2 page note. Put the care package items is one shopping bag and head out to the local postal store. I pay the few extra dollars to get it to them by Friday morning. Hoping I will be able to keep the package a secret from Kat. Tell Kat about my busy day later in the evening, have not even open anything yet. But show her the boxes and my new phone. So going to have a pj's day tomorrow and get things unbox and set-up. Got some groceries today, so going to make some home made soup too. Plus play my favourites list on Pandora. And if someone asks me nice could video it for them. So have a very busy lazy day planned, Cathy. Just going to take all day to get it done. She puts on the most pout sad face, please video as much as you can, please. She really putting on a show, its so cute. Ok you get a video, just love see those dimples. Have a question for you, what did Tim have to do for Emily to get Doc Hat back. Basely Emily make him get on his knees and ask for the return of the Doc Hat. Can wear it for work but for poker have to win it back. Then he threw in a challenge to you. He has not text you about it. No, but did you give him my number Kat, that may help. Oh yes that would help. We have a good laugh together. Tell her of my plans to go snow boards for 3 days and stay at the lodge latter in the week. Making a small vacation for myself. Emily says get one now, once on set I will be very busy. Worked as crew person on set, so I idea the long hours you all work. She agrees with me, but the life she choose and would not trade it for anything else. Especial more since meeting the fans of Wynonna Earp. Just talk about things and life, its a long call. But we are having fun and getting to know each other better. But times does come to finally say good night.

January 25 Wednesday

Sleep in again. After breakfast, get the music going and the soup started. Use a box of cereal to stand up my phone so can video myself cooking. So that makes me thing may need a cell phone stand. So start a list for Thursday. A lot of good thrifty stores around here. Shop at them a lot. Just make a big salad for lunch and enough left over to have with the soup at dinner. Get a text from Tim, “I have to get my honor back. So challenge you to another go at poker”. Now the soup is done and all is cleaned up. Time to unpack the my new laptop and get it all set up. Then get the back-up hard drive set up. It make moving my data to new laptop easier. So go back to the binder and fill out some of the budget items and look thru everything again. Wendy will be home soon, so go set the table. Its soup and salad for dinner. During dinner Wendy ask, so who this person you been talking with at night. Only hear a word a two, your trying to be quite. So yes I meet some one they are a part of the cast and crew, we are becoming good friends. So I have an idea, Cindy how about you and me dance together and send of video of it to my new friend. Your just to cute to keep you to all to myself. She sequels in delight, oh yes please. But first we have to finish our dinner and help with the dishes, ok. Cindy loves dancing and we have a lot of fun. So after dancing with Cindy, go to my room. The transfer is done. Need to make video magic for Kat tonight with a little surprise. Found a good video editing program and buy it at best buy. Get to work on my first video. Get it all finish and its about 17 minutes long. So drop it in drop box and text Kat the information on the drop box and the password. Video of my day ready for viewing. So start working on the video of getting the ladies gift package items. Add captions and some voice over. Just loving this new laptop.  
Kat calls a little early tonight. She wearing some thing low cut and laying on her stomach on her bed. Can see a bit more than cleavage. She has to keep saying eyes up kitten, look into my eyes, Cathy. Thanks for the video, we really need to get you a different dance partner, maybe one who is taller. To be playful, think Dom like to be my dance partner. Maybe but she likes people that are taller than you. Dom is what 5 feet 4 inch and does not want to go out with someone shorter. You think she want to feel tall. I am only 5 feet 2 inches. Oh did I not tell you I out in the main area of the suite tonight, Cathy. They can hear you, here let me turn my laptop around. Boy my face turns red. Dom puts her face in front of the web cam. Trying to have a dance workout. And Kat calls you first, fine your joining us via the internet. Just follow as best you can, but be watching the screen. So with that said, watch and learn and do the best you can. She gives me some exercise to do to build up my leg muscles at the end. Mel wants to know what I do to stay in shape, your not breathing to hard. I tell her I walk or ride my bike around Portland. Do exercises in my room. Have great legs, I model them for them. Oh girl they are nice to look at, which Kat agrees with. But an it takes more than nice looking legs, they have to be very strong too. All three show up on my screen, and wish me a good night together.

January 26 Thursday

Ok today going to hit the thrift shops today. A few little items need. Best put on my good walking shoes. Which they really need to go in the trash. So add that to the list of places to stop today. Made a shopping list for Calgary which is a long list. Besides walking shoes will need boots, socks, pants, shirts, sweaters, pj', warm jacket. Have hats, gloves and scarf. Plus one thing never spent the money on was underwear. Now feel the need for matching panties and bra’s. Do not want to go shopping with Kat for these items. So send a text to Dom about this, about not wanting to go bra and panties shopping with Kat yet. Later in the day, get a reply “no problem, I think of a distraction.” Take a bus over to sporting goods store and get me some good running shoes. Been looking over some of the amenities of the hotel and have an indoor running track above a gym. Gotten good at holding my phone still to for pan shots of the shops I visit. Make it back to the apartment. The sky is clear so go up on the roof and get shots of down town Portland. I know the names of the buildings by heart. My last job full time was working at coliseum. I worked so Sara could work on her writing. The last 2 years of our relationship. No not going to think about her, it’s the past. I stand there overlooking the city. City of roses it called. I can heard church bells, children playing and music. I can feel the pulse of the city. But will I miss it like I missed home when I left. Only time will tell. So take some video of the city from my roof top. Plus its a nice day so ride my bike down town for lunch. Stop and lunch at Silverado. A nice gay bar popular with the down town women lunch. Now wanting to be alone so sit at the bar. Tell the bartender not working today, on vacation. I know her face, love name tags. After lunch have ride my bike along the river. The phone stand also goes on bikes. Enjoying my day. So nice not have to worry about were my next pay pay check coming from. Gives me a feeling of freedom have not felt in a long time.  
Getting to be a regular thing to have dinner, make, edit, video and wait for Kat to call. Tonight video is almost 19 minutes long. Just can not seem to cut much of the video of the river. Even made to Voodoo Donuts. I love donuts, they are very different. But Mel is a lover of donuts. Pan the whole display case twice. Did not talk over on the video just let the sounds of the city be the music. Upload the video just after dinner. Wishing she was with me, 4 days down 13 to go. So while waiting for her to call. Go over some of old files on book ideas. Sort threw them. Even open a couple of the files and look over what have written. Kat texts me, love the video, you out done yourself. The river looks great, and that donuts shop. Want to share with the ladies. Mel making popcorn, plus don’t worry got my phone set up to video her reaction. Will call when ready for you to join us. So finally get the Skype call from Kat. I can see the TV and the people sitting on the couches and some standing. Kat in front of the TV standing. Welcome to the first screening of “Cathy Vacation Video’s January 2017. The lights go out. Its dark but can see silhouettes. And can here them laugh at the funny things that happened. She shows all the video I sent. I surprise when the Voodoo donuts display case slow pan of each donuts. Mel moans loud enough for me to hear. Plus “oh my God a maple bar with bacon.” The video over and the lights come on. They all stand and applauds. Kat informs them this was all film on a Samsung smart phone. Emily comes up to Kat and hands here a shot glass. Then gets everyone’s attention in the room. Wynonna Earp family meet your new writer arriving in Calgary February 1. I just found out that her work visa has been approved. Yes by the way Cathy your travel date has change. Sam will text you the information tomorrow morning. Plus you Americans do some strange things with food. But a maple bar with bacon, it seems more Canadian to me. Not my kind of place, but it famous around here I let them know. Plus though Mel would get a kick out of it. So looked like a one point she try to jump thru the TV to get the donuts. Well she on her phone looking up maple bar bacon donuts. Not having much luck. Look just tell her to order a side of bacon at breakfast and save it in a zip-lock. Then just get a maple bar the hotel or craft service and marry the two. I know this because had co-workers who did this all the time. Those donuts are on the expensive side. Already have an answer, she Mel jumping up and down. Oh boy new kind donut I get to eat tomorrow, night Cathy and thank-you. Most of the people are gone now, they were a lot there. Hey need some alone time with my girl, Kat says her good nights and heads to her room. Now going to set you down with a view of the roses you gave me. Need to change into my pj’s. My mind is spinning, from 13 more days to 5. Kat talks to me while she changes, only can see here night stand with the roses. The girls had so much fun last night. Been sharing your video with them. And not beaning able to share things with you about my day been hard. So when watch your video from today. Knew what I could give you. A premiere of your videos, knew Emily and number of others coming tonight for poker. So told them have a nice surprise for them on the TV. You are a story teller in more than writing. You have surprise me with your talents. Plus it’s all recorded for you to have forever. Now the tears move from my eyes to down my face. Can not hold them back any more. Oh baby don’t cry, cause now you have me tearing up. She touches the screen. You make me so happy can not help but cry, Kat. You called me baby, my tears start all over again. We have a happy cry together, it the simple things that can easy move on hear. When we have wiped away the tears we say goodnight.

January 27 Friday

Kat is in my dreams tonight. I dream that I am there when she shows the video. She make it so real for me. I dream about telling her some of my book ideas, snow boarding and the feel of her skin on mine. Before it seem Seattle was a dream. But now more real, she is real and Calgary just around the corner. With her waiting and wanting me to be there. Set my alarm to be up and out the door my 9 am. Have not gotten any boxes for my stuff. Now with leaving in just under up 5 days. Really need to go thru my stuff. Then box things up what not taking with me. Cause I am not going to miss out on some snow boarding. Was so busy shopping and making video did not get around to making reservations to go snow boarding. How my phone set up to get email alerts from Wynonna Earp people. Have an email form Emily. Now that you special work Visa approved. So an employee of Seven 24 studios, officially. So can tell people your a writer for the show now. And leaving for Calgary on Wed the First of February. Plus in drop box pictures that you can show from the fandom weekend. I know you took some, but some are taken by others that are ok to share. Open the picture fold, man a lot of pictures. Download them all, and print out a few for George. Put them in a vanilla envelope for him and Wendy. Write a short note on the envelope, have ready for when she gets home. Just want to talk with my room-mate. They have set the wedding date for February 5 so I can be a part of the wedding. Not going to be able to be there. Wendy left early this morning so did not get a chance to talk with her. Just want to take her out to dinner and have some girl talk. She replies that George not working overtime, its date night. How about ice cream on the couch after 9 pm. Works for me. Make it to my meeting with Nancy. Called her secretary on Tuesday to talk to Nancy editor of Out City, local magazine. Earliest appointment I could get was Friday 10 am. Tell Nancy my news. She very happy for me, your a good writer knew your day would come. Going still going to miss you. Hey need to give me a going away party. I always have been there for the magazine. It better be soon, I leave on the first of February. Most of the people me know are usually at the The Ember on sat night. How about you get there around 8 pm. I’ll reserve some VIP booths. I take care of getting the word out. Plus invite that agent of yours and any friends. Put together a list and send me there information. Look I got a lot to do, so give me a hug, see you Saturday night. Stop by my agents office and pick up my passport.  
I walking on cloud nine now. Best get home and work on my packing. Which I am doing when get a text from Sam. Package arrived. Locked up safe. Will give to them when they change to street clothes. Will give you heads up after I give it to them. Love your videos. Plus email you your flight information, etc. Have the video of buying there presents all ready to go. Packing goes easy, 3 piles. Going, not going, needs to be throw away. I keep my ski gear in a duffel bag, so its ready for Sunday. Finish packing boxes, just 4 boxes, put them in the closet. So make a draft of text to Kat about the box. You are all away from home. So I put together a care package for my family. Now there are 2 items with names on them. One is for Sam, she help me get this package to you. And agreed with my ideas of what to put inside. Second one is for Dom and spotting me the money for Kat flowers. The rest is for my suite mates. Please remember to record the experience to share with me. Enjoy. Plus the note wrote a 2 page note to all 3 of you. PS: let me know when can upload the care package video. I receive a text from Kat, sitting in the car with the package in my lap. They really wanted to open it right away. Sam explained about needing to make video and plus she knows what’s inside, best take it back to the room. Now I send the draft message and reply ok, so I been packing most of the day. Pick-up my passport today, its safe in my suit case. So going to clean up, will take about an hour. Then just having home made soup in the kitchen. Kat replies informs me good, cause if your are as good with care package as breakfast date. I know I want a Skype call to thank-you with the ladies. Not to long and my laptop rings, its Kat. Greeted by three faces each holding a mug and a biscuit with a piece of chocolate on it. “We love our care package, thank-you very, very, very much. Already enjoying our gifts.” Dom pulls Mel away, hey give them a little time alone. Kat has the biggest smile on here face, and the dimples are so deep. They look like I could fall in them and be lost. Almost lost just looking at them. Don’t not want to spoil the experience of the video. Which I am uploading right now. Plus want to thank you and the ladies for the pictures. Emily given me the ok to share them. Plus its official to the world that I am a writer for Wynonna Earp TV Show.  
Now just have to watch the video while I have dinner. The video opens with Kat saying hello showing the package has not been opened yet. As she opens the flaps of the box, hear Mel there is coffee inside I smell fresh coffee inside. Dom package is on top and Kat hands it to her. Mel now standing and trying to get into the box. Kat hands Mel a bag of the coffee. She just stands there with the bag in her face. Just deep breathing in the coffee. Never saw anyone so in love of coffee. Wait maybe wrong, Kat is doing the same things. Dom turns to the camera, well you lost them to the coffee. Only way to get them to put the bags down is make coffee. The stuff the hotel gives us is just ever day coffee. They love fresh ground. She leans over the box to see in to get a bag of coffee, and see the tins of tea. Oh my God you got me real English tea and biscuits. I get to see her happy dance her way across the room to make a pot of coffee and some tea. She comes back with her tea, still dancing. I see Kat and Mel's face change expression. The coffee must be ready, they race each other to the coffee pot. Mel pushes Kat out of the way at the last second to get the first cup. The rest of the package in unpacked. Just like little kids Christmas morning. Well have hot drinks so just need to try out the chocolate., Dom already opened the biscuits. They look happy. Kats asks Dom what was in the box. Oh she had not opened it yet. Her jaw hits the floor, she reads the business card. Hand died local yarn, make by hand on a loom, dancers leg warmers. Vary nice pink she seen and nice blue/violet. Not one but two pair. And an envelope at the bottom. It has the Canadian money I got at the bank to pay her back. I see the tears in her eyes as Dom hugs the leg warmers. Kat takes a vote on how I did with the package, 10’s all around. Camera turns off. So with my heart light as a feather to enjoy the evening. Just making sure things are ready. Soon Wendy is home, she been out with George on a date tonight. So I now that its official I can tell you what show I be working for is Wynonna Earp, its on the syfy channel. Show her the photos on my laptop. So you got to spend time with them and beat them at poker. Seems they like you, of course you are a good person. Oh I just so happy for you. Give her the signed group photo of the ladies with a personal note to her. Which reads “to Wendy, Cathy apart of our family now, promise you we will take good care of her for you.” You know I still going to worry some thou. Best at lest email me now again. Just have on question, who is the one you been spending time on Skype with at night. And do not tell me it just friendship, you pillow talk every night. Plus see it your face now. Look all I can tell you is she makes me happy, Wendy. Well this women better not break you heart. Cause I be in her face. She is also an employee of the studio, so it can maybe be a problem. But we had an online dated before the fandom. You better keep me updated, Cat. But gives me a little bear hug before I go to bed. Laying in bed watching the package video again when Kat texts. Sends me a picture of Dom in her pink leg warmers. She wore them out tonight. Time pass fast and soon time to say goodnight. 

January 28 Saturday

Sleep in today, was up late last night. Did not upload my video of the gift shopping for the package, so do that first thing. The weather is back to normal, rain and chilly. Take out all the clothes I throwing out, about over half my clothes. Go to the bank and get a cashiers check for 6 months rent, another for 1,000 both made out to Wendy. The first to take care of my rent, plus the second a wedding present. I know Wendy would not charge me anything to keep my stuff in the closet. George been working overtime to earn money for the wedding. So a round about way of giving them the money so he can stop working overtime. Stop and get some take out for lunch. Clean my room and the apartment, does not take long. Set my phone up to record my packing. Put everything that’s going on my bed. It not very much even with my new outfits. Shoot a short video of me putting the items in my suitcase. Then the storage that I leaving and view of my ski gear in its own duffel bag. Have no need to edit it, so upload it to the drop box. Then take out items taking on my trip to timber lodge on Mt Hood tomorrow. Kat working on set today. So send a text “Hey some friends throwing me a going away party tonight at 8 pm, so I be out late. Skype if you get home in time, please.” So have soup for dinner and what I did not finish of the take out. Then get ready for my party. Just before 7 pm receive text, “ok back at suite, have my dinner to unpack calling in a minute.” We talk while she eats. They used to go get fresh ground coffee, just ran out a couple weeks ago. No seems to remember to get any and I one of the them. Maybe we need to put you in charge of shopping for such items when you get here. Now please tell me that just the first suitcase and going to be packing more. No Kat that’s it, the boxes have summer clothes, sport equipment, files and my keepsakes. Some did put in a good will box. Have not brought new clothes in 2 years, just thrift shop clothes. Threw most of them away today. Going to have to do some serious clothes shopping when I get there. I have a list to get me started and its not short, hold it up to the screen. Now can you think of anything I missed, Kat. Yes I can see there are is no work out clothes. Dom got you doing some exercise now, wait until you go running with us. Yes I looked up some of the hotel amenities, nice looking indoor running track above the gym. Good just cause your a writer will not get you out of exercising with us and things we do for fun. Well if I do think of anything I just make my own list. Well Kat it me tonight who has to say good night now. My ride to the party going to be here in 5 minutes got to go. Have fun and looking forward to going shopping with you.  
Nancy got us VIP booths right up front by the stage. I did make a list of a few people and send it to Nancy, yesterday. Only two came, better than I thought. Worked with them at the coliseum from time to time. Give me hugs and I then sit down. Place is full tonight, of course it Saturday night. The DJ is on the stage but at 8:30 calls last song then taking a break. But no canned music starts, some one puts a podium on the stage and the lights dim. Ok something special is going on but what. Now Nancy is getting up and heads for the podium. She test the microphone, ok ladies are we having a good time tonight. Cheers go up from the crowd. Now I like to know if you are any fans of Wynonna Earp TV show, really want to hear you cheer. The crowd is so loud I have to cover my ears. Now I know what’s up, so I sit back and listen. There is a movie screen behind Nancy for showing music video when they play the canned music. Now it has a picture of the cast from the show. Now ladies like to tell you a short story about a local women some of you may know. She was up at the con in Seattle this last weekend. Now a slide show starts of pictures Emily send to me. The reason for the her being there was for a job interview. Well tonight we are giving her a going away party. You see she got the Job as a writer for the show. And will now be leaving us to go to Calgary on Wednesday February 1. To work on and be on set for the filming for season 2 that going on now. So can we have some cheers until she gets herself up here. Now she going to make me go up on stage. No way out of it, so stand and join her on the stage. Two other ladies come up and stand in front of the stage and unroll a banner. Seems they hung it up on the wall earlier today by the front door and has good luck written on it. Had my picture and name on it. And that newest writer for Wynonna Earp. It has so many signatures and well wish. The tears are flowing down my face. Nancy says, ladies going to give the microphone over to “Cathy Eastham.” The cheers and screams are over the moon and takes a minute to quit down. So I have a minute to pull myself together. What to say, start with a thank-you for the banner. This is not all what I was expecting tonight, but best surprise ever. A number of you know me or seen me around or may even date me. So know I will try to write for the show and represent LGBT from this point of view. Now they scream and shout more. Then Ladies thank you for the large card and coming out tonight. I put the microphone on the podium, it were Nancy points for my to put it. On the walk back to our seats, so when did Emily call you, I just only got copies of those pictures yesterday. You are a smart one Cat, she called Friday morning about an hour before you came. Funny how she knew all about your appointment. Thinking to myself only told one person, Kat. I am maybe only a little upset. It was not just her, so I let it go. Did not tell her it was a secret because it was not. Because I end seeing some old friends and get to spend some time to catch up. Even Wendy and George come by, they been at his parents all day. Knew they would not be able to keep the secret from me. Now that was sweet of them. My ride to the party and myself already set midnight as the time to go. I have to be at greyhound for my 8 am bus to Mt Hood. So when I go to leave, Nancy has one more gift. A flash drive with a video of her and my little speech. Yes that is something I will treasure this and give Nancy one last hug from her and head on home. Go straight to bed, I asleep before my head hits the pillow.

January 29 Sunday

Kat really going to be surprised tonight. I browned a go-cam from a friend/neighbour and going to film my snow boarding from my view. Head to the highest slopes in search of powder. It had been snowing most of the night, but the sun is out today. I going to get some beautiful footage today. Which going to need a bit of editing or it make to long video. I find myself talking to just about anybody that will take with me. Usually keep quite and try to go unnoticed. I am happy, my life if going forward. Enjoying the people and world around me. A smile on ones face makes a big difference. The go-cam on my shoulder helps with that too. On vacation, saving the moments for me, family and friends. One group of people ask me to join snow boarding with them. They are from California, take skiing vacations together. Only have one rule, “No talking about work”. That's good for me. Even have dinner with them and hang out until get Kats text. “Pillow talk in 10 minutes.” Explain have to go, its my girl. But I see you all at breakfast and an another day of snowboarding. I have so much to tell her about my day. I did take a few pictures which I sent to her during dinner. She’s glad that I meet so people to snow board with. Worry about you shyness the first time around new people. It seems a little bird told Emily about my meeting with Nancy on Friday. Tell her all what happened, they cheered so loud. It was a still ringing in my ears for awhile this morning. I just going to have to send you a copy of the video they took. So tell Emily I going to show her that video and blow out her ears drums just a little. Nothing like what I got, plus so many wanting to buy me drinks. If I remember correct I think got a few marriage proposals. Not such if they were kidding or not. Glad you had a good time, I had no idea. Emily just ask about you plans on Thursday night. Wanting to make sure you were going to do some fun things, Cathy. Seems you got a taste of the fandom towards you. The party was a gay night club on a Saturday night, Kat. Oh wow that would be a bit on the crazy side. Remember I have the video to show you and Emily. Waiting to tell her about the go-cam and how many people I meet today and talked to. Then she looks at her phone, its her mom. Seems she wants to join in on the Skype call. She wants to meet the women who I can not seem to stop talking about. I tell her its ok, can not say no to Kat. Kat has told me a lot about you, Cathy. I trust her judgement. She just lights up when she talks about you. Hope to meet you in person someday. Just wanted to see your face and say a few words to you. And she you two together and see for myself. They talk a couple minutes and then her mom says good night. I hold back the tears until she leaves. Kat wants to know what’s wrong. Does it have to do with that your parents are not apart of your life. I am not surprised she figured it out. Never have talked about them at all them since we meet over 3 weeks ago. Yes it time I tell you the short version of why I not talk about them. When I gradate from UCLA, my girlfriend came up and kissed me on the lips in front of my parents. Not knowing it was my parents I was standing with. I know how they felt about gays wanting to be married, not good. But nothing not beyond that. Was not ready for what happened next. My dad punched me in the face, knocking me down. I lay on the ground shocked. Your brother can come get your things. You are no longer welcome in my home. Your No longer my daughter, you are dead to me. Is all he said to me and walk off. The worse was then my mom spit on me, how could you give into Satan. My step-father just stood over me with his fist clenched. Then just they were all gone. Never saw any of them again. So see why do not talk about them, Kat. She looking at me with tears down her face. Yes its a hard thing to hear, but do not worry. The character Gus said it best in the first season of Wynonna Earp. One should have the freedom to be who they want be and be with who the they want to be with. One of the most true statements about life to me. Look I have an idea on how to cheer you up, Cathy. So will start with a couple questions to you Cathy. So how many dates you think we had Cathy? I do not have an answer on that one. Cause most of time together we been online. A date is time together having fun and getting to know someone. I have to feel more than one kind of connection to someone in order to date them. After spooning that night with you, never have felt a strong connection. I trust those feeling when I get them. Now that’s a good smile. Now she trying to smile for me. I work hard to put the thoughts of my parents aside. In the suite your room and mine are joined by a bathroom. Dom calls it “bath mates”, it cute. Plus you know you Dom and Mel felt a connection to you in Seattle. That just proves the type of person you are. So now that have cheered you up. What snow runs are going to go on, you know I want lots of pictures. She does most of the talking and I listen. My heart is starting to feel better. Now she moved to talking about some Canadian comedy show she likes. Has me soon laughing. Love to talk with you all night, but I have an early call tomorrow. So we say our good night. Just 2 more days and we be hold her in my arms. But I stay up and put together day 1 of my snowboard video. Send it to the drop box. Set a timed text message to Kat about the video, she should get it during her breakfast.

Feb 30 Monday

Spend the day with my new friends, getting even more footage. Even get one of them to wear the go-cam and take video of me. They notice at dinner, only having one drink. Tell them went to a party Saturday night and may had almost to much to drink. Well than good did not have to much. Not much can say about the day. Still meet and talk with people. Other than it was a very good day on the slopes. Kat texts around 6pm. She back in her room, in fact going to take a hot bath and watch my video. Will call you after. Have finished my dinner, so ask when and what time meeting for breakfast. Head to my room and have my own hot bath. She got a head start on me. So still in tub when she calls my laptop. But I ready, I have a wash cloth over the camera. I explain as I get out of the tub and dry off and put my pj’s on. Then remove the wash cloth. Your idea of a hot bath just sounded so good Kat, just had to have one myself. No problem we have some very cold weather here with winds and ice. I get to sleep in tomorrow, it my day off. Have a number of things to do, so how about we do pillow talk early. Sometime around 8 pm, you show try to go to sleep early. Understand you have a 5 am flight to Calgary. Was going to tell Emily about the video, then decide not to. Think we need to surprise her and her ears. Now that Kat sounds like a good plan. But I did show Emily the video showing your suitcase. She going to work some clothes shopping into your schedule. Seems you been given a clothing allowance. Oh a very generous one, but probable will have to go more than once to get enough to bring my wardrobe up to what I want it to be. But that’s what days off are for. Just I know nothing about the store there, Kat. So many need you ladies help on that. Do not have to ask twice when it comes to shopping for clothes. So we talk about what styles or brands I like. Plus will have to stop by Reebok store to get exercise clothes. Mel just in love with that place. Since we both are not worried about time, we talk for a long time. She tells me more about some Canadian TV shows and movies. What movies are my list of wish to see and so many other things. But time does come to say goodnight.

 

January 31 Tuesday

In the morning check out of the room and check my bag in with greyhound. I have a ticket for the 3 pm bus to Portland. I even get better footage today. They all want to show off for the go-cam. When it comes time to say goodbye. We trade numbers. So that I can send them a copy of my video. But more important be able to invite me some of their ski trips. Try to rest on the bus trip home. Just order take out for dinner and work on my last video of skiing. Then unpack my suitcase, double check that its all their. Get a text from Kat, the ladies and myself thank you for our lunch time video. It hit the spot, Ha-ha. Ready for Skype when you are. So I call her, I show her that double checking I have everything. Unpack and pack everything with ski boots inside, just leaving out what going to wear in the morning. Then she has me pick up my laptop and show her around the room. To see if miss packing anything. Closet just has my four boxes and extra sheets leaving out for Cindy. All drawers are empty. I have file boxes at home of scripts have read for and not gotten the part. So I know that you have a pile of rejections letters in your box in your closet, just like I do. So changing your life to write and use your talent has paid off. Yes Kat you do understand. We both should try to get some sleep, we have a big day tomorrow. Oh that smile of hers and those dimples just makes me melt. We touch our hands together on the screen and say good night. So take a hot long shower, and when under the covers. Think about Kat and remember the night we spooned and I listen to her fall asleep. Does not take long and I am asleep, dreaming of her.

February 1 Wednesday 

Wake when alarm goes off just enough time to get dressed and get down stairs to meet the car coming to pick me up. But I leave the vanilla envelope on the kitchen table for Wendy with the cashier checks and a letter for my friend. The car is picking me up to go to the airport at 3 am, for my 5 am fight. Going to try to get as much sleep as possible on the plane. A driver is waiting for me on the other side of customs. She takes my luggage for me and my snow board and bag. But still opens the limo door for me. I get in the limo fast. The pilot of the plane gave a weather report, going to be a warm 21 degrees. But its the wind that just cuts thru the jacket I am wearing. Notice a big box with a pink bow on it. It has a card, hope it fits love Kat, PS the ladies helped me pick it out. Welcome to Calgary. Open the box to find a ¾ length wool coat in blue tweed with hat, scarf and gloves of wool. I take my jacket off and put on my gift. Yes I feel very welcome and warm. Not sure if its the coat or that the limo is warm now. But feel a peace inside that have not felt in a long time. But the arrive at the hotel. Someone from the hotel opens the limo door. Welcome to Calgary ma’am, if you follow me inside. Sam is inside and has your key card, your luggage will be up shortly. Sam greats me with a hug, nice coat and thank you for the chocolate. They were worried about it fitting you, looks great on you. Ok, we will head up to the suite, put your bags in your room. Then we will go to the set, were I take you picture for you ID badge. Get you logged onto our server and walk you thru it features. On things how to finds things like your schedule. Plus others things. Then I take you to the set were they are filming today. We have a chair for you with your name on it and today’s script. So today Emily said you are to just watch. And shadow Kat today. Fell free to ask questions at any time. Its a lot to take in, yes it is. I use my key card to open the door. Sam informs me that my room is the first door on the left. Kat and you will share a bathroom. I believe you American call it a dick and Jane bathroom. Dom and Mel are across the room, sharing a bathroom. Between you room and Kats the Bar, a couple of refrigerators, wine refrigerators, coffee maker, microwave, popcorn maker and copy/fax machine. The cabinet have dishes and extra item may need or storage. Now I show you your room. But hear Mel say me, “time to go and make magic.” I turn around and see all 3 just inches from me. I let out a small scream. Going to start with sneaking up on me, ladies. Which I end up in a group hug. I take any hug as long Kats with the group. Plus they each give me a standard French greeting kisses on the checks. Not like the one Kat gave me in Seattle, the kind you see on TV. Then all 5 of us will ride in the car to the set. From there you and me will go to the set office. The ladies will head to their dressing rooms. You will join up with them when we finish our business. We get things done in the studio office on set, the last things she does is open a cabinet and pulls out a stack of shirts. Here are 6 shirts, they are black badge, cast and crew, etc. shirts that are given to everyone. Need more let me know. So now for a tour of the sets. And like theatre, please silent your cell phone.  
We go to sound stage 3-Shorty’s Bar at the end of the tour. The ladies are warming up. Walking around from mark to mark and practice lines. So Sam takes me into the trailer marked dressing room. First room is a small dinning/kitchen area. We move down the hall to were there are closets with locks like hotel rooms. You can put your personal items in here, closet 5. Or anything else want to keep on set. Its a small closet with a lock like a hotel. Your ID badge is also a key card. So I use my badge to open the door and put my computer bag inside. I put all the shirts but one in the locker. Keep a cast and crew shirt. Can see the restroom, I just going to pop in and change. Afterwards shows me the dressing rooms plus lounge for relaxing. Also the door marked exit leaves the sound stage. So do not have to come thru the sound stage to get to the dressing rooms. We return back to the set.  
Brings back memories to my first job after college. Worked as a go for a small independent studio. So have an idea how things work, but this is bigger. I had interned for them when in college. Good experience for a younger writer. One thing to write a script, but to make it really work on a set to be film. I major in writing at UCLA, but I minor in cinematic arts. Writing is only half of it to me. It helps with my writing to see the set in my head. Plus would volunteer at the college plays to learn about set building. After college rented a room in a house in west Hollywood, with other artists. Did that for couple years. The studio I was bought out my a larger studio. And the operation was moved to Portland OR. To make location shooting easier. So I moved to Portland OR. And fell in love with the city and a girl. So when the studio closed their Portland division I stayed.  
We walk up to where the ladies are with the director. Introduction are made, Emily wants her to shadow Kat today. While they are talking about next scene to walk thru. Move away from the group, to get a closer look at the set. The deal tail that goes into a set this big. Looking at this and that and even picking up this. Thinking about were the stuff they did not use go. Has to be a storage room somewhere or warehouse. Be surprised seeing an item can give you ideas for a scene. I heard someone walking up to me. Hoping its Kats, but its the director. So I see you like the set. I seen your resume, so you know how about set rules. Ours here are not much different, so just go with the flow. The cast over there getting finally make-up check. So time to take a seat and enjoy Cathy. Thanks for the tour and all, wave goodbye but she gone. When I get in my seat, find script pages in chair side pouch. The chair and the script have my name on them, Cathy E. Remember when it was my job to set these things up. Which I find unusual, actors usually have names, not writers. Maybe its different here in Canada. When in the office got to see my schedule, for the rest of the week. Only a half day with the writers tomorrow, shopping and 2 more days on set. Great by me, I feel at home on a set. Its a hard feeling to explain, like when surfing catch a wave. When riding the wave there is a feeling of euphoria that comes over one. Or maybe its about endorphins that runners talk about that they get when running.  
When one of the cast is not in the scene, they come and sit next to me. First thing they ask is, did Sam cover instruction about being quite on set, or cell phone silence. I just nod my head to answer. Lunch break comes, I follow Kat to the lunch buffet and then into dressing room trailer. I wait for them all to be seated. Very nice stage set up, love the boom camera. This have changed a little since worked as a go-for, light asst, grip asst etc. in total for almost 5 years worked behind the cameras. Being the writer on set the new one for me. Which makes all but Kats jaws drop, she knows I worked as a crew person. Tim was drinking water, he starts coughing. No wonder she being finding it easy to behave on set. Always like hands on find an experience good way to learn. I do have a question, where are we having dinner tonight. Tim speaks up at this point. Today is Wednesday and you all come to my suite for dinner, pool and games. Having deli sandwich, buffet. I call the hotel when we leave for the car. The ladies stop at their suite to fresh up, we are next door to each other. Good plan, but have been sitting a lot today, just going to walk around a little. Looks like 10 minutes before start the afternoon shooting. Going to get the blood flowing and maybe a little tried of sitting. The afternoon moves along smoothly.  
The ladies have a lounge area then a hallway that has their dressing rooms. I only think a minute I could lay down and take a nap. But the though of being on a set again calls to strong. I ride back to the hotel with them. While we are fleshing up in our bathroom Kat whisper in my ear “when we leave to go over to Tim’s hang back with me, not gotten to say hello. Hang back a little like Kat asked me to will be where fleshing up. Dom notices as she goes out the door “10 minutes or I come looking for you two.” And is pointing her finger at us. She is so sweet Kat, but I believe if we are late, she come back and grab us my the hair and drags us to dinner. Yes she would, Cathy. Kat comes over and gives me a very strong hug. When my breathing becomes deep, its getting hard to breath. She use her hands to put my face in front of hers. Holding my checks and rubbing her thumbs gentle on the corners of my mouth. I am just letting myself enjoy the moment. Let her be in charge. She has been staring into the my eyes this hold time. Her nose slowly gets close to mine, being playful. Oh then her lips on mine. So gentle, so sensual, very different from our kissing in my hotel room. That had hot need in it. All to soon she pulls back, “hello girl.” In a voice that is not even a whisper and so deep. It makes my heart stop. She takes my right hand in hers and leads me to the door. “Don’t want to be late to dinner”. I let her lead me to the door. When outside of the room lets go of my hand. But when enter Tim’s room, takes my hand again. She walks me over to the dining table and pulls a chair out for me. And just before she push my chair in, kiss each check in a friendly manner. Tim picks up his glass “a toast to our new family member welcome to Calgary”. Glass clink, to family. Its Dom who challenges me to a game of pool first. Mel going to be on the PS4 with some friends, Dom informs me. After awhile I head over to the couch, Kats laying down with a blanket over her. She lifts up the blanket when she sees me. I lay down if front of her, we spoon. The blanket over my head, it very cold in Calgary. Just want every bit of heat I can get right now. I feel her hand on my stomach under my shirt. Full of good food and love, I fall asleep. I hear my name or are they talking to Kat I not sure. She has had a long day Mel, her ride to the airport pick her up at 3 am this morning. She was cold, so two bodies under a blanket better than one, Mel. Her face is even under the blanket. Feel a blanket on my face lift up and I open my eyes to see Mel looking into my eyes. “Time to go home little sister”. Really already starting with the short jokes, Mel. It gets a laugh out of both of them. I stand and stretch and continue with “hey great things come in small packages.”  
So when get to my room put on my pj's, set alarm and climb into bed. Kat is still in the bathroom, she moves to stand in the door way. Looking like a sexy model. Using that whisper of a deep sexy voice “can I stay in your bed tonight”. Of course you can, do not have to ask. I am laying on my side facing the bathroom, so she walks around the bed and gets in. Spooning me again with her hand on my stomach. Never was much for spooning, but with Kat I love it. She could have just walk over and gotten into bed with me. And would not have said anything. But she asked, oh how sweet. By the way my alarm is set for 7:30 am, is that’s good for you, Kat. Yes it is, thanks for asking, goodnight kitten and sweet dreams. I heard a knock on the door and some one entering the room. Its Mel, saw you light just turn off, but just want to asked what kind coffee you want in the morning. Kat answer for me, she does not drink coffee. I then speak up, like to try some of Dom English tea. She slips out of the room, fast. Guess she had nothing to say.


	5. Connections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sometime life gives you strong connections to people you meet and become part of their life fast like its always been there.

February 2 Thursday

At breakfast in the morning Mel has questions. Like was surprised to find Kat in my room and in bed together? Kat tells her that I am who she has been on Skype with since back in January. And Dom only learn about the online dating, because she was in the main suite area the Monday morning at the fandom. She saw me come home in the morning, I had been out all night, Mel. Dom was on couch waiting for me. Plus Emily knows too, she was there too. You were out all night together and no one told me. Surprised Emily did not read you the riot act. No Mel she did not, but had me call my mom and tell her. Oh that even better, Kat. So Kat tells the story of what did happened and what did not happen. Well no more just knock and entry when door closed. What do you do when family or boyfriends are here ladies. If the door closed and locked leave alone. So need to learn and remember how to lock you room door. Should be on the hotel web page, Mel says with a smile and wink.  
We all head to the garage together, they take their car to the set and Sam shows up in a few minutes to give me a ride to the studio offices. I just did not know what to expect from the writers. But when greeted with hugs, love your ideas, not so scared. My shyness does not come. So they walk me thru their timeline and how they are going to fit my work in. In fact they would be shooting part of my scenes on Friday, Saturday, Sunday or Monday not sure on the schedule, will be doing the phone call scenes. Emily has not gotten an actress for the part yet. So she probable have you do the table reads to fill in. That help you get a better feel on how they work. And have you on microphone for phone scenes. Its easier to voice over than add voice. Plus helps the person on the other end of the phone call. Emily will be having lunch with us and after you two have meeting in her office. I get that funny feeling again. Go over it in my mind. Most my time is going to be on set, chair with name on it. Plus being let know that will have to fill in on the part of Carol. Its add up to she wants me to be play Carol. Given me time to get used to the idea. She found the TV show I have a roll on. Have a minor in cinema arts. Also when on set on days off pick up work as an extra and had some times had a few lines. Had not thought about that in a few years. More to learn what it like on stage/set. But a small part, a part I wrote, yes that I can and want to do. After lunch we walk to office and sit on the couch. So I ready for when she asks me how about we treat tomorrow like a working audition for the part. Do not want to be fast with my answer, but it comes out my mouth, yes. Now you can have more time to think about it, Cathy. This is not a big surprise to me, my mind started thinking on it. The first piece of the puzzle was putting me up with the ladies. Keep finding more pieces to the puzzle. Because if were bring in someone to play the part you be putting them up the ladies, not me. Then my name was on the chair yesterday and you not around to ask questions. Good, so will have Sam send a contract for you to look over. Now want this to be a surprise, so keep it under you hat for now, except Kat. We talk more latter. Just got a text from Dom, they are on their way over to pick up you up for shopping. Hands me a gift bag, inside I find polo shirts. So Emily walks me down to the garage. So all the ladies are taking me shopping.  
In the car open the bag, find 4 shirts all blue and my first name and Writer embroidered and Wynonna Earp with peacemaker like on posters. With the studio name embroidered too, nice getting surprise gifts. Very nice having my name on them, a sweet gift.  
Shopping with 3 other people, all finding something for me to look at, please try it on. So let them, they do not know my style. But I open to something new. Thrifty stores have been my main stay for buying clothes. When Mel and Kit head off to the sporting store a couple doors down. Dom like ok Kats gone now, time for underwear and bras. Looking for something to be on the sexy side. Plus you may know more of the colours she likes to see and so forth. Oh girl now we are talking, I can so help you with that. Next she wants to look again at some of the dress. She shows me a black dress that very sexy looking. Thinking this dress is perfect for your size and shape. A girl should have a great black dress. She looks so cute, so I try on the dress. Do not have the heart to tell her I not really into dress. Love the feel of the material. So step out of the dress room. Wow I go look great in this dress. Move to a 3 panel mirror to get a look all the way around. Ok girl enough looking at yourself, you want to buy it. You bet, but its the under wear line I worried about. Never thought I could wear a dress like this. Dom looking at me, ok lets go back to the underwear area. Need a bodysuit to go with that and need high heals, ok Cat. We finally finish and meet back up with them at the shoe store. Already glad for my new coat when we walk from store to store. They even bought a few things. Just all fits into the trunk. Drive to a Reebok store and get me exercise clothes. A lot of the talk now turns to food. I know what I like, but know nothing about the places here. They want me to pick. This is not a new problem for me. Use to the work ladies not being able to decide where to have lunch. So have each write on a piece of paper a place they think I may like or some where have been but want to try. Put papers in a hat and draw. They are more surprised that I have a small pad of paper and pen in my pocket then my idea. I explain that when an idea comes to me for my writing do not want to louse it. So see something that gives me an idea. Found if I trust my mind to remember, I do not. So always have paper and pen handy.   
Over dinner Mel lets me know that it massage night. It just sounds so funny, really and who gives the massages? Mel, like we have ladies come in to do it. Even more funny, I can not help myself. Really thought you were a married women? Now Mel realises what she has been saying, may sound to some one new to their group. She blushes just a little. I mean to say that for quest who like privative, many have the masseuse come to your room. Plus after like to go to the sauna. Are you in? I answer “like Flynn” now we all laugh together.   
When we return to the suite, they drop all the packages on the table. Then head to each of there rooms. Ok, not sure what to do. So move the packages that are not mine to another part of the table. Dom is the first to come out. Why are you not getting undress for the massages. I do not have a robe. Was going to ask, but you all closed your doors. Knew you all were getting undressed. So playing it safe. I bought a robe, but like washing things before wearing them. She juster for me to follow her. Goes into my room and opens the closet. They put the extra towels and a robe here, even a rap around towel with Velcro. Kat did not show you. Look I have not even had time to unpack. Sorry forgot that you are all new to this. You hit the ground running and we not check that know were everything is. Plus the studio has keep you busy. Gives me a hug, now put it in high gear and get them clothes off and robe on. She closes the door behind her. I do as told, undress and put items on. Oh this is the softness teri cloth robe in the world. Feel like I am wearing a cloud. Come out of the room to see four ladies set up massage tables and the girls at the bar. I walk over to ladies, Kat hands me a shot of whiskey. To the good life and down my shot and as they do to. Dom pours another round. Kat speaks up, “to old friends and new”. We all down our shots. The massage feels get I been a roller-coaster since I got here. Glad I listen to Emily and use my time for fun and relaxing. I given a tear cloth wrap around to put on for the soma. Mel and Dom take off theirs wraps and put them across their laps. I have no problem with this but Kat is here. Think, think. So ask Kat to turn around and I take off my wrap. Use it to cover my lap area and lay down next to Mel. Dom tells Kat to lay down next to her, do not need to trying to peek at Cathy. They challenge my knowledge of the show. I do very well. They are surprised. Look you live it, but I watched it over and over. Plus do not know if you watched the final cut. So I have a question for Dom. Was the line written “swim out until can not see the bottom of the ocean”. Which gets a big laugh from all of them. Dom takes a big breath. I was nerves about out first on scene kiss. Then Kat could not seem to land on the couch to set up for the flip move or mess up the flip move. So many people love the scene did not notice the line being wrong. Only other things was the magic bullet that moved form the bullet proof vest to Kats hand without her touching it. That would be editing. They tell of the times about when just could not get the works to come out right. Mel speaks up, look we have not even given you a change to unpack, so how about we do that. Plus get your new things off to the hotel laundry. Go over the next weeks menu and hotel service that are available. Yes that would be nice. So after we get my unpacking done. All tags off the new clothes. Stop and take a picture of the black dress and send it Wendy. With a text, “look what I feel in love with today shopping. It all mine now, in a new world and it not pink or has lace.” Have me download a app for my phone so can order hotel service. Use can use the TV for this also. They also show me around the main area of the suite. I seen some of this, that but its the PS4 on the TV that gets my interest. I can not resit, pick up the controller and power up the console. Look thru the games list, Oh my God they have the new Tomb Raider. Thought that this place could not feel more like home. But surprise, surprise they have my favourite game series. Which I have not had a chance to play yet. So when the game starts and its in 4k, I am just blown away. I hear Kat’s laughter, now this is a subject we have not cover before. My PS2 died about 6 months ago. Going to get something to drink Cathy, sure I have one of what your having, Kat. When she returns, pulls the coffee table/Ottoman to the couch. Sets up a tray with wine glass, wine, cheese, crackers and some fruit. I have been sitting on the couch cross legged. Hey girl could you slide a like forward and so I can sit behind you. She pours us some wine. The ladies will be out in minute, I text them open a bottle wine and your playing Tomb Raider. Doing much better than we did on our first try. I see a flash out of the corner of my eye. Did someone just take my picture? Dom answers yes, we all feel the same way about private things staying private. Going to send you and Kat a copy, then I put mine in the locked picture folder. Just remember to do the same. Well Kat nice to see your manners are back. Nice snack plate with the wine. So how many times has see died. I answer, none. See Mel out of the coroner of my eye. No way you have not died yet, replies Mel. So when I finally do died, ok who like a turn? No one wants the controller, so I take a small break to have some wine and snack. I make it thru the first chapter. So what else you guys do for fun in the your evening home. Just what most people do in their homes. Maybe watch TV, play games, movies, dance and talk with family and friends. So would this be a good time to ask Dom for a dance lesson. Dom ears perk up, sure Cathy I think there is enough time tonight for a short lesson. I hand the controller to Kat and follow Dom. The lesson goes well. She says that you can dance, you just need to better match song to dance move. Kat comes over, its 10:30 pm, time to get ready for bed girl. I go to my room to change and wait for Kat to open her bathroom door. Going to do like she did last night. Had Dom also show me how to do that model stance. Pick up my phone, look at picture Dom send me, cute. So move it to encrypted folder and set my phone alarm for 7am. I like my showers in the morning. Kat opens hers bathroom door and I see her get in bed. So I walk to the doorway. So do the stance, “can I stay in your bed tonight”. Climb in girl and spoon me and we can pillow talk a little. I put my phone on the dresser. I set my phone alarm to go off at 7 am, ok. Thanks for the heads up. We will switch each night the bed we sleep in. Plus each has given permission to entry the others bed, which is equal to giving a key to the others place. Yes we gone from being not in the same county, to being bath mates. That’s how Dom put it, its very charming. So how are you doing with her having a no ascent on set, then having one. Not as troubling as I thought. You see Mel and your voices are a little difference when you are on set. Plus your two’s speech pattern is very different when not on set. So Cat you picked up on that, which is good. I turn to face her, have something to talk to you about. Learn a lot of things seeing the writers timeline room and talking with them. Which is secret, but one secret Emily said I can talk to you about. I have her attention now. She has offered me the part of Carol Haught. Tell her more on my background that I shared with Emily. So in the next 2 days of filming I will be playing the part. Which in the script right now in mystery women, just phone calls. Wow girl that’s great, because when had table talk early this week. We had questions about that, but told its a secret. Now Emily doing this like an audition, wants to see how I come across on film. So I be in an audio booth for the phone call scenes. Then a couple scene with the sheriff Neddlye in his office. Just April and one walking camera guy. Plus a FYI all my scripts we will be doing the next two days is my work. Plus already did a table read with Greg Nedley at the studio office on today for an hour. Her hand has been on my face, her thumb rubbing the coroner of my mouth. You kept that secret all day, did not have a clue. She just stairs into my eyes. Hey girl its your bed, so when are you going to kiss me. That first day that I saw you on that video call. I was in the office talking over something with Emily. When Sam comes in reminds her of the scheduled video call. So she ask me to join her on the call. Since we were not finished talking. Now you are here laying next to me. I thought she was going to say more, but she moves in and kisses me. Between the kisses finish her sentence. That (kissing) we (kissing) found (kissing) love in (kissing)a chance (kissing) meeting. My heart winked at you that day. Yes and I felt it, Kat.

February 3 Friday

Phone alarm goes off, I get up shower. Dress in one of my new outfits. I get to see my lines be filmed today. Wynonna Earp has an international falling. Its beyond words. I enjoy the quiet of the main area, I start water for the tea and the coffee. Open up my laptop, open up my journal. Have not made any entries since I been here. So much to tell, but not going write anything about Kat. Going to respect her private, really our privative. I seen first hand what paparazzi can do people they follow. When still in Hollywood, got to see first hand the damage it can do. So much of my writing comes things I see and than play “what if it happened different”. That’s why I wrote a character for Nicole Haught, felt she needed a mother. They had Gus, but she is only one strong women figure. So wrote the treatment to bring another one to life, Carol Haught. Like to listen to music when writing, so had my headphones on. So did not hear breakfast arrive, smelled the food. Closed my laptop and move to sit next to Kat. The ladies whistle, look who looking hot and professional today. Its all about where you shop and who with. Kat knows why today is more special then any other that I been here. Today everything they are filming is what I have written. Plus secretly audition for the part I wrote. Going to be an interest day is an understatement.  
I get a text from the director, “hey come by my office on set when you get here, go over how we going to do this and keep it secret”. Oh course answer yes, show Kat the text. So when get out the car, inform the ladies going walk around a little. The meeting with the director goes well. Set up the audio booth in the spare dressing room. Just need a sound check. So when you leave here Cathy, go into the spare dressing room. George will be there to help you. Now for my big performance of the day April informs me. Going to distract the cast and crew so Kat can slip way. She not in the first 2 scenes. So have time to a have table talk. When Emily told me that our writers did not write any of the stuff we are shooting today. Was just blown away, thought she was playing a prank on me. I think it showed on my face. She then showed me a video of you talking with the writers about some of what we are shooting today. Welcome to the land of OZ, where anything can and does happen. Remember Kat telling me how this place became to be called OZ. It is a very magical place.  
We have a lot to go over. I now the lines by heart. It finding the rhythm of the convections that take a little practice. Kat shows me how to underline to help remember the rhythm. Plus to use a highlighter to color words that need different emotions. I know this from school. She moved to sit next to me and put her hand on my thigh. Just a reason for her to be next to me. Thinking about how to make a move to kiss her, when she kiss me. So you are you a mine reader now Kat. No she answers, just learning your expressions and what they mean. Would love to stay here with you, but time to get back to work. We walk together to the dressing room trailer. She goes out side door to set and me to extra dressing room. Get the sound check done with George. So to pass the time until we are needed. Brought a cribbage board and cards. Seen you play with Dom, so thought it help us pass the time. Yes that would be nice and this time just play for fun. Usually play for a soda or candy bar, nothing big. Can I ask you what else you have in you bag, looks on the full side. Oh I have brought a travel games set. Pull it out of my bag and open it up. Has like 10 games and mini poker chips. Like people who plan. So, we have a tablet that linked, so we see and hear what what the director sees. Plus the most important part, the phone you will use for the phone calls. The day goes well. By mid afternoon done with my scenes audio parts. George packs up, and waits for me to change into costume. Then shows me to make up. Waits for me and takes me to the sheriff station set. Practice with Neddlye until April show up with camera man. We are done in 20 minutes. Look I just gave the crew a break, told them be right back. I just show back up, well sorry I late. You go back to make-up off and change back to your clothes and leave costume in the single dressing room. That’s I do then move over the dressing/lounge room to wait for the ladies. Which ends up to be a whole 10 minutes. So after dinner I head to play some more Tomb Raider. As time pass one by one they join me. Notice a snack tray and help myself with natural fruit drinks. Talk turns to who turn it is for Saturday night out. We all have Sunday off. It dinner and dancing with casual dress.

February 4 Saturday

Today on location in Calgary. The background is that I that Carol visiting her daughter when she gets a call to a crime. Suppose to have dinner with Wav/Nicole. Just shooting the outside scenes today. Get to drive the truck with Kat inside. Just a short distance. Her mom just got in town, having short talk about dinner with Wav. Nicole get call to crime scene. So drive and drop off at scene. Just a few lines. Easy to talk them over while camera guy gets the light the way he wants. Have a lunch meeting with Emily and April in the directors RV, to go over how I did. So another day of playing the mystery women. I get to drive Ford F series, black. So when leave for my lunch meeting, promise Kat text her after. I am feeling good about how I done. Its April who speaks first, we kind of threw you into the lions den and you come out with a smile. That the kind of people like to work with, so it comes down to do you want to play the part. Yes I want to very much. I gone back to my shy self, but getting out simple words. Ok really going have to do something about this. So get up out of my seat and do a victory dance. Get up and show how I feel, sometimes it better than words. Ok now feeling better. So what is the contract offer. Emily now glad you can see in yourself what we see. Now like before a lot of these numbers reflect what pay other new actors. Plus bonus for coming in late in shooting. She the pulls out 2 inch binder, first section is our offer. The rest of the sections are the legal matters. Look going to give you some time alone to look it over. Also Kat not in the first scene after lunch, so you can ask her for help. As they are walking out, I text Kat and would she like a look at the contract they are offering me. Plus tell her I am in April’s RV. We go over the numbers, which are very good. And cover some of the legal stuff. Plus the truck will be available for my personal use, when it not needed for filming. Because my time will be spilt between the studio main office and set. Some days at both. You will need to be able to get around town on my own. Emily returns when Kat leaves. So Emily where are you hiding the notary today. Good question, back at the set. So your ride is the truck you drove for the scenes today. Because after you sign the contract, you have to wardrobe for costume fitting. We had an idea what we want, just need to see how it works on you. Will just have you walk to see how it looks on camera. Should be able to get it all done and you back to the suite for tonight’s outing. Sam should have everything for us in the conference room. Have not had much time to even think about what to wear tonight. So text Dom, hey can you help me tonight pick out something to wear and plus like to wear make-up tonight. Want to look nice for Kat. Plus send a text to Kat that signing contract and then going wardrobe. Also Emily goes over my schedule for next week. Glad to see that still have Sunday and Monday off. Going snowboarding with Kat, with an overnight stay. Figured she have someone show me where wardrobe is, but she takes me herself. Need to skip some of the process to have things ready for next Wednesday. Your first table read as Carol Haught. You just have to come in the Tuesday for finally fitting, hair dye. Right now the wardrobe seamstress going to get some measurement, even my shoe size. Then going to start with make-up and some wigs. The make-up artist just needs to get to know your face. That will give the seamstress time find what we are looking for in your size. You are even shorter then Dom. Yes even buy things in petite length and have to shorten them. Only shorter by 2 inches, I point out. Some times just roll up cuffs on my jeans like I am doing today. When they are done with me, Emily lets me she gotten it narrowed down. Just wants to see what Aprils assistant input. That’s who the filming me in the different make-up, hair and clothes. Been a real trooper today, even got the seamstress laughing. You are so tickles on your sides. But she needs to get a perfect fit on the shirts. They even wax my eyebrows. They do look fantastic, but boy did it hurt! They gave no worrying, probable did not know I never had them done before. I just puck them myself. So time to change back into my clothes. I check my phone for texts. A warning from Kat that eyebrow waxing really hurts, now she tells me after the fact. Plus a text from Dom never been around Kat when dating someone. So going bringing in Mel on this. Where you run off to today? Not once but twice have ridden in the car with us to only disappear, Cathy. Dom wondering were you been going too. Message 20 minutes old, need to walk faster to the truck. The trucks GPS has voice commands, Emily walk me thru on how to use it. Plus some of the location they pre-programmed in for me. Even have a parking permit for the hotel garage.  
When get back to the suite they are already there. In fact Dom in my room looking over what I have in clothes. Mel told me Kat pick out these jeans for the other day, so going with that. Like the blue cowboy boots with the jeans. Shirt we are not sure about. Just put this one on for now, after your shower. Then go to Mel’s room, she should be mostly dressed by then. So while waiting for the shower, I put my bag away and hide the contract binder under the bottom drawer in the dresser. So when get to Mel’s room. Informs me she been thinking on this. Only things she notice since I been here, only sits two ways on the couch with me. Both have her hands on your stomach. So those low cut jeans fit in with this too. A short leather vest, think Dom would have one that will fit you. She wears it over a sweater, a little big on her. But should fit you, your breast are bigger than hers. But a tight fit what we looking for. So we move to Dom room to get the vest. Its white leather with lots of zippers, something I pick out for myself. I make sure to change into the vest without turning my back on them. Not ready for them to see the scars on my middle back. Dad made sure to whip me where no one would see. Not all punishment was to bear skin and or with thin leather belt. Sometimes punishment was sit in a corner. They like how the vest looks on me. So Mel grabs her make-up kit, going over to the other side to keep on eye on Kat. So Dom walks me thru her make-up. So I know something up, because now you had your eyebrows waxed today. What are they still red, I look in the mirror. Want to look my best for Kat tonight. Have a writing assessment been working on, so find quiet place to work. So to change subject, ask what going to do for me make-up. She has some ideas, do I trust her. Of course, yes. So the dancing going to be like it was in Seattle. A writer not being able to find the words. Dom can see the trouble I having. You mean an open type. Were two people or more can dance together and gender does not matter. Yes it will be like that Cathy, its the way it should be. I think this is the first time I seen you nervous. You been here 4 days and fit with us. Feel a concretion to you like did when first mate Mel and then Kat. I learned to trust that feeling. I can see that you feel the same about us. That why this cast and crew is like a family. Shoot we are spending our night off together. You will see some of the crew members their tonight. While were talking she hands me a mirror, yes I like what she done. Then head out into the suite area. I start pacing, like I did back in college waiting for my date to be ready. I see Mel return her make-up bag to her room. Dom yells at Kat to get her butt in gear she texting Tim we ready to go, so get a move on. Yes she ready, just putting her things in a purse. So I turn to see her come out of her room. Wow she is wearing a very tight dress and high heels. I feel my pounding in my chest. Our eyes meet, her hands drop the items was trying to put in the purse. She try to bends to try to pick them up, I move in and pick them up for her. I find my voice. The ladies help me with something to wear and even some make-up. She puts her hand on my face and rubs the corner of my mouth with her thumb. I know her enough now to know its meaning. Feeling beyond words. She winks at me and finds her words. Well it seems someone is wearing make-up, and I know who it for. She does not get a chance to finish, I kiss her gently but deep. After say aloud, sometimes she just talks to much. I think she forgets that I here in person and not in Portland any more. Which makes Mel and Dom both laugh. We grab our coats and find Tim waiting in the hallway. Ladies as always you look great and worth the wait. Lets go have some fine food and dancing and enjoy the night. I get to dance with each of them and even a slow one with Kat.  
So we all get back in the suite. I offer Kit my hand, my room tonight. She takes my hand and we walk to my room. Oh yes time to go to bed, in that deep soft whisper she use. In fact she picks me up in her arms, kicks the door closed. She sets me down on the dresser. Funny how one can feel tried, but the idea of sex gives one energy. Plus feel the need to be with her. So kiss her shoulder as I move the dress straps down and push the top of her dress down to exposes her breast. She not wearing a bra under the dress. I am tasting her breasts, which I hear the deep moan in her throat. So I move up her throat to a spot behind the ear. I can feel the pounding of her heart. She removes my vest, and sees that I am wearing the same kind bra she wore in Seattle. Mine is pink, I whisper “well did not want you to have any trouble with my bra”. Which she then quickly removes and tastes my breasts. I use my feet to push down her dress and panties, they fall around her ankles. I need my hands to hold on the dresser to keep me upright. The wall is to far back to be comfortable for me. Sometimes being short is a problem. So I wrap my legs around her, also to keep me close as possible to her. I think I hear a knock on the door, then a loud sorry. Which is follow by another “Sorry, but we need to have a meeting in 5 minutes, Tims on his way. So Sorry.” Yes it Emily voice. Kat lays her head on my shoulder. We both are trying to get control of our breathing. She starts to move away and trips over her own dress that are around her ankles. I know where your hands were on the dresser. Oh my God Emily saw me totally naked. We put our clothes back on and go out to see what has brought Emily here this time of morning.  
The ice at camp location has melted enough to return and film and repairs will be done by tomorrow. So the cast RV will be leaving from the hotel garage at 5 am tomorrow. Have a lot of night filming to do. So the return trip will be late on Monday. But to make up for the extra long week. Going to give you all Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday off. I know all of you had plans to go up to ski lodge. So I putting something together for you all to go, just a few days latter. On the studio’s dime. The crew be on the road ASP. Sorry to spoil you days off. Sam will email you the information, after its all booked. Thought this news best give in person. The RV will have a hot breakfast for you and the pages you need to have table talk. Cathy like to talk with in your room. I follow here into my room and close the door, she close the bathroom door. My heart is back to pounding. I really need you to come with us to camp location. Going to be short an extras. You have a work Visa, plus know you had some experience at being an extra. I know I asking a lot for you to give up your days off. I interrupt her with yes be glad to help out. Have not been to camp location, plus I family now and I go where the family goes. Thanks you very much, Cathy. Plus sorry about walking in on you and Kat. In such a hurry saw light on under door and did not think. Not able to stop for seeing you two in my head. Now this time it me who spoils the mood for your time together.. Is there something can do to make it up to you and Kat. Well on the ski trip, can we have a separate suite. That I can do for you, she hugs me and leaves. I open bathroom door and go into Kat’s room. She is packing when sees me, explains about 2 weeks ago the camp location got hit my an ice storm with high winds. Yes I remember the ice storm and wind. It left everything like an ice skating rink. Unsafe conduction to work in. Had to leave location early, but we ahead now on indoor set. I remember that storm, in Portland only got a ½ inch ice, but I am lot more south. Its the wind that make ice just so flat like an ice skating rink. Ice storms with wind can really mess things up. When Kat finish packing her bag. Inform her that Emily wants me to come a be an extra. I been one before so that not a problem. Also now had audition feel comfortable doing it. Told her I family now, so I go where the family goes. Plus find I do not want to stay here by myself. So can help me pack a bag, please. Plus Emily told me she was sorry about seeing you. Did even think we be in the room together until to late, door was unlocked. Wanted to know what she could do to make it up to us. So I ask for separate suite on the ski trip. Nice job girl, fast thinking too and your acting like a person who’s apart of the family by helping out. She gives me a number of kiss. You will someday show me how you got my dress off of me with using your hands. Yes I promise to show you that move again, hopeful soon. We are all pack and put on pj and remove make-up. So climb into my bed together and get some sleep.


	6. Castle Mount Resort

February 5 Sunday

When the RV leaves the hotel, I go sit up with the driver. Taking my breakfast with me. Get a text from Sam with information on were to meet the coordinator for the extras. With map of location with were to be and when. Which is in the RV glove box, plus bunking with Kat. The driver is listening to a book on tape. So just sit and listen and enjoy watching the county side. Time passes, not sure how much was listening to the book with eyes closed. Kat opens the curtain between driver and RV. Wants to know if she can borrow my travel game set. Sure as long you put it back when your done. Decide to get up and stretch my legs. Not ready to sit yet, see Mel in the back of RV. She doing some exercise, so go and join her. Need to get my blood flowing. Instead of a bedroom in the back, its more like their dressing room. Which learn from Mel it is. She can guess what Emily was sorry about seeing. Yes I saw her face and I will never forget it. But all I see in my head is Kat tripping over her own dress. Ask her about were we be sleeping. We have a trailers with 2 bedroom and bathroom between and each room has 2 twins beds. The rooms are small but warm. Work out in my head how to turn the twin beds into one. Just need a couple sheets and bungee cords or Velcro cable holders. Should not be to hard to find. Arrive at location set and head to check in at the extras tent. Given an ID badge and key to where being bunked. Their is a trailer we can change in and make-up as well. The part I will be playing has been injured. Head bandaged, face cover with bruises and swelling. The make-up is done in 3o minutes. Give me a little container of make-up remover so can do it later myself. Ask about items for extra bedding, there is a supply office. She marks it on my map. After lunch have time to go by supply office, they have all of what I need. Drop it off at trailer. My character been a victim of a betting from my boyfriend, he had red glowing eyes when he bet me. Officer Haught is taking my statement and Wynonna is with her. Just before ambulance takes me to hospital. Our time between this scenes is 15 minutes, in real time more than a day. So make up comes up and covers me in bandages, Wynonna tells me the victim. That my boyfriend not coming back, he’s in hell paying for his crimes. Wynonna cries when tells her, then adds he will never hurt you again. He going to be in his own prison forever. Like how Emily wrote that line. It the truth the demon is in hell a prison, but says it in a way the women could have peace of mind. Stay and watch the scene at the homestead. Wynonna talking with Doc about found justice for someone today. Have dinner with the extras then head to the trailer to get the bed all fixed up. I made a plan to be sneaky and try to scare the ladies. It such a great make-up job. They remove the bandages before dinner. So on the walk to the trailer, keep an eye out for the perfect dark spot to jump out from. Make a get away path in the snow while waiting. Now just wait, should not be long. Have my phone ready to record my scare scene, it clipped to me, the one used with my bike. Hear the cheers that go up, so they called wrap for the day. Found out they wear their customs back to the sleeping quarters. They return them in the morning. While waiting, think about what going to say when jump out at them. I hear people approaching, its them the ladies and Greg he plays the sheriff. So jump out in front of them and say “BOBO”. Their Nemesis from last season. They all jump, some hold their hands to their chest. Mel tries to draw a gun peacemaker that’s not there, which make the others laugh more. I laughing too, a word coming out here and there. Kat recognise my voice, “OH my God its Cathy.” Kat starts to say something else. But I hear Mel say, “girl I going to throw you in a snow bank when I get my hands on you.” And I she moving towards me, I make a run for it. But not down the trail. I also got a flash light at the supply office. So make back into the dark, I even planed out a back up route back to the trailer. Which is shorter than the tail. Dom calls Mel to get come back to the trail. She seems to have planed this out well. The rabbit has gone down the rabbit whole. Just wait for her back at the trailer. Which I get back to first, but wait outside. Its cold, but the air is so crisp, clean and the stars are visible. Now long before they are at the trailer. It late so we say our goodnight to the others in their group. I show Kat how I change the bed so we can sleep under the covers together. I love your mind, and the things it comes up with and fast. You got me to put my hand on my hip looking for my gun, too. Props like fake guns are always locked up at night. So lets get today’s make-up off and get some sleep under the covers together. Dom and Mel are in the bathroom taking off their make-up. Cathy oh I so going to get you, and you will not see it coming.” I say nothing, I just smile and giggle. The ladies talk about the scene I was in. Did not know it was me. Well she was crying and just emotional got to practice the voice to use with the coordinator of extras. First we do a scene with you and do not know it, then you scare us in a place we know our way around. Going to be keeping both eyes and ears on your from now on, Mel informs me. Back in our room lets see if my phone takes good videos at night. Glad we are making videos together now. So we watch the video and my phone does have good night vision. Get video get us both laughing. I upload to the drop box and changed my phone setting all pictures and video to to locked folder. Another long day tomorrow. Yes, I have to be back at make-up by 9:30 am. They have to be there 9:00 am. But wardrobe before that so breakfast at 7:15 am. Tomorrow going to a different set on location takes a 10 minute van ride. Have a little time to kiss, then spoon and sleep. Wonder what I look like tomorrow. 

February 6 Monday

Look at the clock when Kats phone alarm goes off, seems it a little early for breakfast. She gets up and dress in running clothes. I start to get up. Hey girl you can sleep in or get up and do a work out indoors. There is a small work out room. To cold yet for you to go running with us on the trail here, you do not have the gear. No need for you to get up unless your want to do a personal work out. So I get up and put on my exercise clothes. So on there way out, they show me the work out room. They will come by and get me on the way back to our rooms. Go thru my work out and what Dom has me doing. Finish up on one of the machines. Since do not have my bike or a jump rope. But it has a set of hand weights, use them for my cool down. They return will I using the weights. Back in the room they take quick showers. Have me go first and Kat goes to our room. Then we switch, it Kat idea to do this. Its a working day and do not need distractions today.  
I get to be an old farm lady, reporting a chicken coop full of dead chickens to deputy Haught. Its usually because of the type of tracks. They look like made by a barefoot children. I have a few lines, glad for the quick walk thru. Gives me a chance to see how good my old lady voice is. Yesterday they had the extras do some line to see who would get each part. There a number of scenes and angle to shoot. In the scene the old women is on the porch. While Nicole taking the report. The old women calls Wynonna over. Wants to see peacemaker, wants to know if its the real one. Informs Wynonna have seen your grandfather with that gun. Which Wynonna draws the gun for the old women to get a good look at. Yep that’s peacemaker never thought I see it again. Lived thru 3 heirs now. Girl that gun is a blessing and a cruse, I pray for you soul girl. Its just getting dark, gives the scene a whole different feel, spooky. That’s my martin shot of the day or night now and dinner break for everyone. I walk over to the sheriff car as Mel and Kat are getting out. So ladies how did I do, in my own voice. This time Mel jumps in the air when she hears my voice. Now this is starting to be so much fun. She gets out some words here and there, but she is shacking a finger at me. Kat laughing, she knew it was me cause told her last night who I be playing today. I knew who I was to be the little old lady today. Wanted her to watch and see if I moved different even in these small parts. April comes over, Mel what up, look like you seen a ghost. Guess April between the make-up job and doing a different voice Mel did not know it was me. Ok sounds good, look dinner time. So Mel walks with me to the food tent, talking about wow you have had experience as an extra. Yes I learned a few things a long the way. Figured it help out with my writing my true passion. Give more on my work background. While we are talking Kat and Dom sit down. Or should say that Dom tries to sit down, but miss steps when I say hello in my voice, still wearing the old lady make-up. Good thing you put your tray down first Dom. It Mel talking, glad to see you did not fall down. Its just Cathy in make-up again. She was just with us in that scene. I get a chance to have half a day off and miss out on the fun. We are all enjoy a very good laugh together. They have two more scene to do, then they are done. So I check in my costume and get make-up off. Said goodbyes to the other extras, head to the cast RV. Been a 12 hour work day so far, only had scene in the afternoon. But been up and hanging around on the set. In a warming tent with the extras. Looking forward to crash on couch in the RV. As soon as the rest of the cast is on board, the RV on the road again. They find a couch to crash on. I lay down on the widest couch and removed the back cushions. To make room for Kat. So not surprised when Kat slips under the covers behind me on the couch and falls asleep. We return to the hotel just before midnight. No one talks while walking to the suite. I just follow Kat to her room, just strip to underwear and get in bed.

February 7 Tuesday

Next thing I know Kat is waking me up, time to get up. Have about a 1 ½ hours until the bus is here for loading. Hands me my robe, breakfast is here. Mel gets her answer as to how much of Kat, Emily got to see. “More than I liked” is all she tells Mel. Dom lets us know that she did not think Emily would go straight to Cathy room. Plus just knock and enter in one move. Well some one else closed the door and did not lock it, I look at Kat. So I let them know that Emily has arranged for us to have a one bedroom suite at the Castle Mount Resort. Nothing against you guys. Before I can finish my sentence, Dom finishes for me. Just need some privacy and a chance maybe for some romance. Glad they understand. Wear your ski clothes this morning to save time, so can hit the snow right away. In the Castle Mountain Resort lobby the consurie will have our room keys and ski pass. They put our luggage in our rooms for us. So we can all head straight to the slopes. Sounds like a plan like a good plan to me. So move on and to unpack to pack for the ski trip. Only a 2 hour ride to the Castle Mountain Resort. When boarding the bus pick up a brochure about the ski lodge. Most interested in the map inside of the slopes. So Kat tells me about the different runs. Ok we hit some of her favourites. Tomorrow we can take the gondolas to the top of the mountain and hit some of the harder runs. If it snows tonight, that’s where the powder will be. Should be able to get almost 3 hours of snowboarding. Lifts close at 4pm and re-open at 9 am. So we have idea we will start. All goes like they said in the Resort lobby. We get in some nice runs. The snow is great here. The sun starts to get low in the sky, so time for the last run of the day. I watch her go down the slope some before I start. I pick myself to see if I dreaming, no still here. So put it in high gear, want to fly by her and beat her to the resort. When I pass her I just give her a little powder splash. Just being a little playful. I hear oh you did not just do that. Now she be chasing me, then it becomes a game of leap frog. Agree that was fun, but she will get me back for that powder splash. Have no problem with that. As we walk to our room. Lets me know she that dinner waiting for us. But when we get in the room could you close your eyes and trust me. Sure, I slip off my jacket and boots off in the elevator. Must like my idea, Kat does the same. So I close my eyes when I enter the room. I hear the door close, so I set my ski items down. She takes my hand in hers, follow me please. I smell rose or lavender scent, must be fragrance warms in the room. She stops and moves behind me. Lifts up my sweater and put her warm hands on my stomach. Ok you can open you eyes now. Before me is a beautiful set table, with a short vase full of roses. Very nice but no food? Oh there is a slow cooker with soup and deli platter in the refrigerator. Her hands slide down into the waste band of my snow pants. She kiss my neck, we can eat now or go in the bedroom. I hear myself in a deep voice and just above a whisper, bedroom please. Now her hands are moving upwards and slip under my bra. In a move that surprises me, has my bra and sweater off in one move. I turn to face her, and help her out of her sweater. Which then she picks me up and I put my legs around her. We are kiss madly now. We make it to the bed. She sets me down on the foot of the bed. She kneeling on the floor between my legs. She push with her hands on my shoulders to lay me down. In a deep breathy voice asks me to unwrap my legs from her. So she can get my pants off. So filled with wanting her, release my legs. Once my pants are gone, she returns to kissing me and slow moves downward with her mouth. I let out a loud moan of delight when she finds the spot. So I move my feet to gentle crease her breast. I heard her moans of pleasure. I am beyond the point of doing anything else. Feeling such pleasure, when I reach orgasm. I am covered in sweat. She kiss her way to my mouth. She helps me move up a little more on to the bed. Lays next to me with her hand on stomach and kiss my neck. She give me time to catch my breath. Which I am glad for, use the minutes to decide what now I going to do to her. I use my elbows to move up towards the headboard. Stop when I head touches the pillows. Kat watching and wonder what I am up to. So I find my voice, come up here and join me. Want to feel you on top of me, please. So shes does as instructed. I kiss her to taste me inside her mouth. I put my hands under her arms and move her up toward the headboard. She has to move her knees to straddle me. She gets the idea what I up to, going to rocket her. That I want her to straddle above my face. We wiggle into position, my hands on her breast and my mouth full of her. She uses the headboard for balance and gets a gentle rocking motion going. I get lost in the sounds of her moans, and how deep and throaty they are. The speed of the rocking picking up in speed, but I keep up with her. I fell her getting sweaty from pleaser. She arks her shoulders back at the peek of orgasm. When it pass, she slides down next to be. We drift off to sleep when our breathing returns to normal. We do not sleep long, the growl of my stomach wakes me. I feel her beside me. She is awake and whispers in my ear, it was beyond words. I nod my head yes in repose. I can smell the soup now and my stomach growls loud enough for Kat to hear. I going to take that to mean its time for dinner. Which is just waiting for us in the next room. How about you get the robes out of the closet, while I use the bathroom. In a minute, I turn on my side and face her. I put my hand on her face and use my thumb to gentle rub the corner of her mouth. I can not find any words to say how I am falling so in love with her. So I just kiss her gently on the mouth and then get up. And offer my hand to her to help her out of the bed. Your a lady who has the manners of a gentleman. So I go to the closet and get the robes down. She comes out of the bathroom and I hand her a robe. I take mine in with me, I put on after I use the bathroom. I find her setting out the food for dinner and has turn on some music. She stops and pulls out my chair for me. When did you get this all set up. The truth Emily, Dom, Mel planed it out and set it up for us. They just let me on it cause it was my butt that Emily saw. But you have not told them the best part, how you trip over your own dress around you ankles. That memory is just for us, Kat. She nods her head yes and looks over the table. Just one more item, we have water glass, but no drink glass. They left us on more surprise. With her back to me I can hear her pick up the some glass. Moves to the refrigerator and gets something out. She turns around and shows me the bottle of champagne with a card and a pink bow. She reads the back of the card and I see tears in her eyes. So I get up and help her to her seat. She gets the bottle opener out of her robe pocket. So I open the bottle of champagne and pour 2 glass. Slide one across the table to her. I find the words now for her. I raise my glass, a toast: “Katherine you have a wonderful family of friends who loves you. Who love me like sisters I have always wanted.”The tears are running down both our face now. We touch glass and drink. When she speaks that the first time you called me by my given name after I told you I go by Kat. Guess is a special night, you are talking with your heart. You know they will want to hear from us tonight. Yes sounds good, how about we eat all this good food first and drink this very good champagne. I making a guess that theirs cheesecake in the refrigerator too. You are correct, plain just how you like it. We eat, drink and talk. I tell her how I used to ask my parents why can’t I have a little sister to play with. Now you have given me sisters. You know that I have an older brother, in fact he was 11 years older then me. It does not bring pain to talk about my family with her. Oh course I talking about the happy times. I never done that before without the bad ones coming to the front of my mind too. Only having good ones, I like this. And she shares some childhood memories with me as well. When she get up to get the dessert, I look at the card it and read it aloud. “to romance” and its signed Mel, Dom and Emily. Kat looks at the card when she puts my dessert down in front of me. They each signed there own names, they took time to come sign in person. So she goes and gets her cell phone before sitting down. We will take a picture after we have finished our dessert. Hey girl want to sit on my lap and have your picture taken, she flash me a big smile with dimples. So I pour the last of the champagne into our glass. I sit on her lap, and hand her a glass. She takes selfies of us drinking the champagne together. We pick one out a picture to send and a message to them “enjoying romance, thanks for the champagne”. May I included my mom in the group message. Yes I like your mom and like to see happy we are together. Kat sends the group message. Now that you have your phone, how about put in a breakfast order for us. I get up, you know what I like, I going to check out the shower, you welcome to come join me. Well I one up on you, already ordered breakfast this afternoon. So I will join you in the shower, unless I get there first. As I make a fast break for the shower, I let my robe fall to the ground. Hope it slows her down little. The sensual feeling of hot water and standing finger smithing. We dry each other off with bath towels. We climb naked into bed together. She lays on her back, I put my head on her shoulder and we entangle our legs. We talk a little and fall into a deep sleep. 

February 8 Wednesday

A phone ringing walk me up, its the hotel phone. Its your wake up call and your breakfast will be at your room in 20 minutes. Its a recording, press 1 on the phone that do not need a snooze. I climb out of bed slowly, not wanting to wake Kat yet. I find my robe and put it on robe. Pick up the ski gear, lean the boards against the wall. Pick up our clothes, put each person items on their luggage. I see Kat sit up in bed and pull her knees towards her and wraps her arms around her legs. Did I hear a phone ring, Cat. Using a hand to rub the sleep out of her eyes. Remind me to thanks you for again for thinking fast on your feet and getting us this room. I pick up her robe from the floor and lay it at her feet. Have a good morning kiss for me. Which I do, I want one too. Breakfast will be here any minute, so I am heading towards the door to be able to let them in. she comes out of the room after room service leaves. Checking the morning ski report, looks like got about 2 inches last night. Good I know now were we will ski today. We eat breakfast and get dress. Later in the gondola line, it not to long when we get their. Its not open for another 20 minutes. My phone rings that I have a text. Its from Mel, can we join you and Kat in the gondola line. Its long now, please. I show the text to Kat, ok with you. Yes, it will give you some else to powder splash. Sure come join us and a few runs down the slopes. After awhile go different ways, but meet back up with them at lunch. After we place our lunch orders. Mel ask for a room service menu. She wants to see what kind of hearty soups they have. The other ladies would like a look too when she’s done. So I ask Kat why we did not have any fruit this morning. All their mixed fruits bowls had strawberries in them, she remember my food allergies. From the first time we had breakfast together. Did not eat my mixed fruit bowl that had strawberries. Mel was all over me for not eating it. So told I have a strong food allergies to raw strawberries and raw tomatoes. Even if the juice from those items get on something else, can not eat the other item or will get sick. Now it just raw ones, can have cooked, there is a chemical change that happens when cooked. So Kat you pick breakfast again. We are now both looking at the room service menu. Do not want to soup and sandwiches of a meal, I been working up an appetite. Ask Kat how about a burger and a vegetable steam carrots with a side of asparagus spears. Her answer is how about a grilled chicken burger for me and the rest. Now beer goes good with burgers, know nothing of Canadian beer. She turns the menu over to the beverage section, finds what she looking for. Six pack of this in an ice bucket would be great. She points to it and I see why, if she said it aloud would have know it from the others. But big difference in flavour. I can see how the spelling has small differences. So how about 5:30pm for dinner, Kat. Good that way we can ride the lifts up to 4pm on the upper mountain. Then it give us time to get off the mountain and change to pj’s for dinner. Ask if we get movies from in the theatre here like back at hotel. Like a lazy dinner date on the couch and watch a movie. Kat just finished placing our breakfast order, making sure to uncheck phone reminder. So she looks up available to see. If its date night in, “Passengers” good romance movie, how about that one Cat I not sure, so ask who in it. It has Jennifer Lawrence and Chris Pratt. I’m sold, I love Jennifer Lawrence. Kat give gives me a funny look. Did you mean that you love the movies she been in? Or is it a secret crush. Notice too that she called me Cat, then Cathy. She now smiling at me with those dimples. She beaning playful, I feel her hand touch on the inside of my upper thigh. She makes my heart pound. Of course her work as an actress. My voice was a little stranded. Dom looks under the table, and giggles. Really Kat says Mel, I do not have to look to know what your doing, give the girl a break this is a public restaurant. Now Mel is giggling hard, “put your hand in the cookie jar be ready to get caught”. Which makes Kat pull her hand away and blushes. So now I am giggling too. So she blush even a little more, but she is smiling/dimples. Like the morning, ride the gondolas it seats 4 to the top together. I ask about what’s going to be happening on Sunday Kats birthday. You know about that about her. Yes I know a lot about all of you. Mel, your birthday is December 31. know your birth year and all I say is “you look amazing.” Then I start on movies, TV shows and modelling she done. I just hitting the bigger parts. And as all you have done is keep your private lives to yourselves. So different than Americans, which I think it makes it harder to be oneself. So like how you Canadians handle this. Dom your birthday is March 24. I work thru her list and move on to Kat. Learned all this for research so could write a treatment for the show. Plus latter for the scripts. Did this for 2 other shows. Was glad that the information on the IMDB does not have your personal lives or links. The American so much junk had to filter out made my job harder. Watch and read interviews to learn about how you all felt about the show. Now with that said maybe should tell us more about you Cathy. Tell them the city born and grew up in, a beach town. Have a degree in witting and minor in cinematic arts from UCLA. Then my work history and place online have write articles for and plus list of magazines freelance wrote for. I seen first hand how information and truth or not on stars can change people lives. How they can say what they want and do not care about the people it hurts. Had a friend who invited an actor to his house for a home cooked meal. This was half way thru filming of the movie. The actor alone in a strange city. Make a friend of a crew person. He was married and has children. The actor accept, tried of hotel food and the walls. So it became a once a week deal. Made him not fell so far from home. But someone took a picture of him hugging them good night. Next day all over the rag magazines was the picture. With the headline, is someone having a three way. He and his wife lost there jobs and ended up leaving town. Just because they were good people. Sorry I talked so much on this. If you were to walk up to a stranger and ask questions like the rag magazines ask of American actors. They be mad or what gives you the right or stated following them around with a camera and see them call the cops. So I do some have an understanding of why you have private lives. I notice Mel has put her arm around me. I lay my head on her shoulder. That’s why Emily knew you fit in with us and be family, see it more of it in you each day. Please Cathy tell me not only do you carry pen and paper, but some tissue. In this cold Canadian weather, you bet I do. I find which pocket it in and share. And the pull out a water bottle, share it too. Your love your pockets girl. Come to think about it never seen you with a purse. Just that messenger bag you carry your laptop around in. Yes I love pockets, plus just carry a man’s style wallet. Have a few of them, some thinner than others, just the way I am.  
Just never had the need or wanted to carry a purse. I think of myself what is called a “soft butch”. Which means to me that I am a femme with masculinity touches, who is gay. Not sure of the Canadian lesbian terms. Yes I can see that about you, so what would Kat be, Mel asks. She be a high femme or lipstick. Meaning she love make up and like pretty clothes or tight dress and the like. But will go a little capstick with with a little flash. I finish with “People have personalities that are made up of more than just one thing. A person words and acts show who they are, not a label.” I glad we got to talk about these things. Getting to know them better and seeing who they are in private. That means a lot to me. Never would do anything to hurt them. Kat’s right I can trust them with anything. She let me know that Dom saw some of my scars on my backside the day went shopping and spa night. Someday she will ask, worries that you may not want to talk about it. she knows about the mental scars that came with the physical ones. She worried about my mental well beaning as well, Kat. I listen to Kat advice on this how we can tell them together and know she’s right.  
I open my ears to what they are talking about, it gone back to movies. Our director movie is coming to the film festive this Friday, “Below Her Mouth.” That’s on the top of my want to see to list. April our director, directed that film. Though it was not being released until the fall. They inform me that’s in America. We can go see it this weekend, where can I get tickets. Man girl you have ears like a rabbit, you look like your not listening. But as soon you hear something of interest to you, your right back in the conversation. We talk about 3 other movies before that and you have nothing to say. Yes I hear all, know all but do not say all. Yes a good way to be in life. So when we are at the top of the mountain we stand and look at the slopes. Kat takes off, I like watching her. The other two just stand there. You better catch up with Kat. Oh she told us about the powder splash, playing it safe. Ok, I go but head straight at first to get some distance. I remember Mel promised to throw me in a snow bank and they are a few here. Catch up to Kat and play our game of leap frog. When we reach the chair lift. Ask Kat should we wait for them, no they are giving us our space. Plus they are good friends and need time to just be themselves too. While waiting in the chair lift line, Kat wants to know my favourite Jennifer Lawrence movie moments. The people in line behind us join in on the conversational. One of them gets quite, so I move a little closer to her. You ok, you look like you seen a ghost. Your friend their sounds a lot like Katharine Barrell. Well she does because it is her. You mean me and my friends are talking about movies with Katharine Barrell. Yes you have been, and you can call her Kat. You sure she be ok with that, the girl asks. Hey Kat can our new friend here like now if its ok to call you Kat. Which Kat puts up her goggles on top of her head, and the others see who she is. She puts out here hand, or sorry sometimes I forget my manners. This is my friend Cathy and I am Kat, nice to meet you. So each shake her hand and give their names. You have answer all our fan letters with a thank-you card and answer our questions too. So you really like Wynonna Earp TV show, they nod their heads yes. Cat, my voice gives me away, can I tell them who you are. Sure girl thanks for asking. She’s from the show too her name is Cathy Eastham, she just joined us the show this year. When season 2 is out look for her name in the credits, she is a writer. Now they shake my hand, and until be get on the chair lift we all talk about movies.   
When are alone on the chair lift, nice meeting fans and just talking with them, thanks Cat. We slow work our way up the mountain. So when the chair lifts close we are up high on the mountain. To enjoy a long run at the end of our day. So when get back to the room with we freshen up and change into our pj’s. Take our dinner and watch the movie on the couch. When we have finished our food, spoon with each other until the end of the movie Passengers. We talk about it someone. Yes it was a very good romance movie. Kat I know some people ask after sex how it was. That not my thing but I do have something to say. You surprised me last night, was not expecting you to be so smooth with you actions. Do not think I worried about it. I know some things from books and just know what I like. So just let myself good and followed my what I wanted to do. Surprised me Cat that shower sex is about the same. Just different position of the hands, motion and balance are the same. Then there are the dreams of you I been having. But thanks for letting me know.   
Look your dancing is good just after a while you seem to not know what dance step to do or try doing to many. Been wanting to talk with you about that. Just I like to dance and want to dance a lot more with you. Yes I know what it is my problem is, I be again to over think and not listen to the music. But after a number of song changes, you have a little trouble too. I know dancing is about feeling the music and you can change up the steps to random. So two parts of me are trying to be in control. I having trouble getting passed this point. Would happened with me in sports when the couch would add a new play. Or when my favourite wood bat got broke. Really had to work to get used to the change of a new aluminium bat. Now Cat that is something I can help you with. Let me put on some music and will work on this together. Just need to keep you more focus on the music and your partner. Have more eye contact with your partner. You do not have to follow you partner moves. Think of dancing like our leap frog game we been playing on the slopes. That by the way was a lot of fun. Yes I like that about the leap frog, that has come from practice and being part of the snow. Its like in basketball you practice free throw. You work that connection between you mind and your muscles. They learn to work together faster. You would bring up basketball example, but yes that’s what you get when move up to the next level of better at something. We dance for while getting to know how each others movies better. You know there’s only 2 beers left, how about we go try out the tub and drink the last of the beer. Now Kat I like how your mind is thinking. We sit in the tub facing each other just relaxing in the hot water. She changes the music to something more soft and relaxing. When ready for bed we just dry off and climb into bed naked. Breakfast is coming a 7:45am so Kat sets her phone alarm for 7am. Does not like the ring of the hotel phone.

February 8 Thursday

Morning comes we dress for the day and pack our bags and place them by the door. Put tags on them for what bus they go on. Have breakfast and check out of the room. Last night was very nice, did not mind not having sex. But sure would like one more time with her before having to go back to work. Kat wants to change it up a little this morning and we go to the chair lifts. She been checking the snow reports again, so figure she knows what she doing. Look when we get off this chair and start down after a few 100 meters then is a trail that crosses over to another run. It has some moguls on it, you up for the challenge. Sure sounds like fun, like we can catch some air on them. Something like that if you want. So after we are on the other run. She moves close to me. Looks around and sees no one, and leans in kiss me deeply. Just follow me and maybe there will be lots more of that this morning. She moves on down the slope. Yes I want more than kiss and more from her, so I follow. The run has been angling to the right. But up ahead I see trees and a bend left. Which Kit skies close to the tress and takes a sharp left. Goes a short distance stops and undoes her boots from her board. And walks up into the tree line. I have not seen any other skiers at all. When catch up with her in the tress. I put my snow board in the snow like hers. She push me up against a tree and push off the my goggles and hat. She already has taken hers off. Her kiss are mad with passion, her hands are pushing up my sweeter and under my bra. My sweeter and bra are all bunched up under my arm. Her mouth moves to my exposed breast. The cold and her kiss make my nipples so hard. Now her hands are working to undo my pants and move them down a little. The kiss of my breast stop a moment, she looks into my eyes. I can see the passion in them. I feel her hand on my breast and as it moves slowly down my stomach and into my underwear. She finds how wet she made and arks her shoulder back and lets out a deep rumbling moan. I make my move to undo her pants, Put my hands on her hips and push her pants down some. Glad she is wearing spenders with her ski pants. Then I put my hand in her pants and learn she not wearing any underwear. We start to rocket in rhythm together. I feel my own sweat become cold on my skin. But in the passion of sex it adds to the experience. Her mouth is by me ear, I can hear the deep moans in her throat. I can feel her sweat dripping on my neck. The thought of our sweat connecting with mine, moves up my need for more, faster rocketing. She has me pinned good against the tree. Her ski boots are holding her in place. Go and remove my hand from her breast and reach around to grab a handful of her pants. Now I use my upper body to add a new motion. We are moving like a flag in the wind. Soon she arks her back again, as she comes I hear her choke on her scream. She gives 3 hard thrusts and I come. She removes hand from inside my pants and put it in hers with me hand. And laces her finger in mine. Plus gentle moves her hips to gives us both cool down sensations. We are looking to each others eyes, she smiling ear to ear and dimples look so deep I fell I could climb in them. Well look at you Cat, you do have some dimples. And they are just for me. We redress ourself, and find my hat and goggles. Now that no one can see who we are, how about we sit and talk. Plus drinks some water, for some reason I very thirsty now, Cat. We sit on our snowboards. This morning wanted you again. Was just working out how to get you back in bed. Figured it would not be to hard. But then a though came to me. A bed, really have two in fact back in Calgary. So during breakfast, look at the ski report. They got 4 inches of snow last night on the west side of the mountain. Now this run here is on the east side. Its an expect run, plus you know we had to take a trail to get here. Its the only way to get here. With all that snow on the west this run probably be empty this morning. So when use the restroom before we left the suite, removed my underwear. So I would not loose my nerve. You were reveres Kat, why. I so much about keeping my private life to myself and friends. What if someone was on the run this morning. But the last chair lift was empty and did not if you were into outdoor sex. We have privacy in the trees and we did. I been thinking about something you said the other day. Tuesday was the first time we had a meal alone. People when they first date, do lots of things just the two of them. I have not given that to you. Now yes you say we had a busy week, want to get to know Mel and Dom. They have homes in Toronto too. So we all have friendship off the set too. And I want you to be apart of that friendship. Add that to that Saturday when I saw you in that vest. Looking so hot and wearing make-up. Missed putting my things in my purse. You just walked over and help me. And said something like “I forget that you are here in person.” Cause when we had pillow talk it was alone. My girlfriend is here with me now and I need to do more then just pillow talk. So would like when we have a day off together, we do something just the two of us. That may not happen each week. So Sunday night work out what night we can go out. Out in the real world date. Now with that said on these dates no couple PDA, need you to make a promise on that one. But we can let our friendship show. So girlfriend are you cool with this. Yes I promise no PDA on dates, it just between us. Now I have one, “no talking about ex’s, unless of course they show up and cause a problem.” Yes I agree, do not need that stress, smart one. Also notice you started calling me Cat. Yes I did, your right you notice when we ladies call you Cathy your face changes. So will use the name more used to, you stay more relaxed. Now I been know to sometimes us Kit, like my Kit productions. So still feel funny calling me Kat, how about you try Kit for while and see how it goes. I though this since yesterday when we talk movies with those girls in the chair lift line with us. That was fun talking with fans. They did not ask about season two. I have notice you have never once ask me about what coming in scripts. I glad you respect that line. The ladies asked, but they were just playing with me. I see that now. Let me see I got this right. PDA is still allowed in the open suite area. In front of people who know about our relationship, which is 3 people now. And you we both have a say on who knows. Plus any pictures taken need to classify private, public and can share with the people who know, relationship. Yes girlfriend that was very good and apply that rule of thumb to other things. Well it how I set up the drop box and my phone. Makes life a lot easier. Have a question for you. Like how you looked in our Skype calls. How your wore your boyshorts style underwear above you jeans. Really like that look on you, but Saturday night you wore your jeans over them. That’s an easy one, the vest was white and it looked better with the pants up. Yes when I wear jeans or low cut pants that is 99 % how I wear them. Showing off my boyshorts, but was going for a sexier look than casual. But will keep it in mind when dressing causal. I know I need more clothes, but I do not want to go alone. Like to have a minimum of two weeks of clothes. Which brings me back to your birthday. I have not time to get you a present. I know we all off that day. Just like to know if your having a party. Yes they going to be three parties. The first one being throw over Skype by parents. Sunday from 10 am, hard to say how long will last. I know there are boxes of gifts from my family at the studio office. Holding them so I do not open them until the party with my family. So after the family party, open gifts from fans with the ladies which you are one. The third is dinner party given by Emily at some restaurant banquet room. Usually no more than 15 people. Which you have to be on the list to get in, the invites have been send out. Double check your drop box please, it should be there. I though the ladies would told you some of this. We been busy but not that busy. Plus I did not want to push my birthday on you so I did not say anything. No nothing in my drop box about your birthday, Kit. Ok I not going to let myself get mad over this. Just going to fix this. Sending Emily a text right now. In the form of a question like. Have you add Cat to the quest list for my birthday party. Yes that sounds good, hey by butt getting cold think we can move some place warm to sit and talk, Cat.  
Plus if we may start head down the mountain for some lunch. For some reason be here in the trees has made me hungry, Kit. I know an Italian place here I love their raspberry vinaigrette dressing. They have nice high back booths for privacy and a fire place. Would you care to join me for a lunch date at said restaurant. Yes I would girlfriend, just going to have the that dressing after that sales pitch. Ok just let me look up their number and make a reservation. Want my girl have a nice table by the fire place, it amazing. So if we just make our way straight down, so have time to stop at a restroom and freshen up. So its snow leap frog time Kit, practice makes perfect. When we get to the end of the resort the restaurant in, they have an outside place to check your snowboard. Loving this place, Kit will be coming back here again someday please. Go inside, find restroom by the elevators. Then ride up to the fourth floor. When we walk up to the host, he and Kit hug. Glad to see you again miss Barrell. Your table will be ready in a few minutes. Could I get you a drink from the bar. Kit looks at me, I just smile and shake my no. We good Thomas, thanks for asking. We sit down, it only 5 minutes and we are being taken to our table. We have table along the wall and across from us is a large rectangle stone fireplace. I have to stop and touch the stone. Looking over the detail of the wood mantle shelf. I hear Kit clear her voice, yes it is a lovely fireplace. So is that what you had in mind when you asked for a fireplace. I come down to earth. She sitting and looking over her menu. Seems I was looking at the fireplace longer I thought the host is gone. Look order first and then you can admire the craftsmanship more. This is my favourite place here, glad you have fallen in love with it too. The waiter comes to take our order, I have the miztrai with brown butter and a side salad with the raspberry dressing. The waiter asks what I like to drink, water be fine. Kit orders a house salad with grilled chicken. And a litter of some white wine, that’s sounds very French with 2 glass. She explains that the wine is make my the winery as the champagne we had the other night. Ok holiday, so a glass of wine lunch with lunch is ok to me. I know that you like to drink diet soda, but you probably did not order one out of habit. They are expensive in restaurant like this. Its ok, she looks a little worried. Don’t worried if I did not want wine would have spoken up. You know wines much better than I do, like the Canadian beer yesterday. I still a little thirsty from our morning work out on the mountain today. The worried look changes to big smile/dimples. I do not do things just to make other people happy any more. I have the war wounds to prove it. But thanks for the face. Like seeing you just being yourself. During lunch she get a reply from Emily. Ok information on the dinner party is in Cat’s drop box and her name on the list for the restaurant and limo. Keeping the name of the restaurant secret. Do not want any party crashers. So I look in my drop box, do not think I really for a fancy dinner party. So ask Kit, so what are you wearing to you party. Probably something comfortable and casual. Ok not going to help a girl out with what to wear. Never been to a party with you. Just please help me, I making sad eyes and batting my lashes. Which just cracks her up. I join her laughing. I been know to not wear a bra with something very low cut or a lots of undone buttons. Now it looks like her eye are about to pop out of her head. Why I want to go shopping for more clothes. Like to go two weeks with having do laundry. Have to seed out my laundry every 3 days. Plus have a little money like to have some nice new clothes, I am so done with thrift shops. Need a bigger style range of clothes too. Plus I bet you like some of your pj bottoms back. What’s your other day off. Not until Thursday. Look we talk with the ladies tonight and see what we can work out. One of us should go with you until you get to know the places you like to shop. This is a different county and our stores names are not even you same. Also the hotel has people to help you shop and with one of us with you maybe can get it done in an afternoon. We eat lunch, the raspberry dressing is awesome. Talking, laughing and telling stories about funny things that have happened at work.  
Go back to the moguls for the rest of the afternoon. Stay low on the mountain, so can snowboard to the last minute. Make it to the bus in time to change from skit boots to fur boots. We find Emily sitting in the back of the bus. So Kit and myself take window sit on bench seat next to Emily. Talk with her about me going to clexcon with Kit and Dom. I can get you a ticket, I have one them sent to your office. All you really need is a plane ticket. Which you have to pay for, Cathy. Just ask Kat about what flight they are on, then book a seat. Kits like when did you get an office and where is it. Oh last week, at the main office, suite 407. It was empty, got to choice from what they had in storage on furniture. Plus got to pick out 2 pieces wall art. The door has glass, so had to pick out how wanted my name to appear. Its been ready since Monday February 6. Just not had time to make it over and check it out. Wanted to see it myself before inviting you ladies over to have a christening. Did not even cross my mind, of course Emily give you an office just like the other writers. You been on set so much forgot your writer too, sometimes maybe. Havering trouble with your foot in you mouth, Kit. Now have my own office with all the goodies and phone number. Emily they went all out, even have official Seven 24 Studio’s stationary, office shirts with my name on them, lots of things. Wanted it to be a surprise when took you there. But someone let the cat out of the bag. I look at Emily and wiggle my figure. But that’s life. so now Kit you have to keep the secret until I have my office christening. I can live with that. So Emily will then take this time to thank-you for the suite. I enjoyed my alone time very much, and wink at her. She saw the picture of us in my suite. Maybe could send one a picture less revealing, just do not need to see “so much” of my employees. We all laugh at that. Glad you had a good time and ready to get back to work. The ladies arrive and soon the bus is on it way now. They have sat with Kit and me. Emily reminds us to check our schedules tonight for the changes that have been make. They grab some blankets from the overhead compartment. We all cover up and talk about who ordering dinner and what we should have. The motion of the bus puts us to sleep. In this life they have learned to sleep when you can. I feel the bus slow down, must be exiting the free-way. My head is on Kits shoulder her arm around mine. Dom has curled into a ball and her head is against upper arm. Mel head is on her Dom shoulder. I listen to there breathing. Sleeping like a bunch of kittens together. Make me feel loved and that I just one of the family. This is one of those moments in life you remember and cherish forever, I know I will. They start to move and the moment is slipping away. But I know their will be more, so I lightly tickle Kit. I awake girl, just waiting for the bus to stop to open my eyes. We are holding hands under the blanket. But move my hand under her sweater and on her stomach, to make a more intimate moment. She put her hand on top of mine, oh yes that’s better. So when the bus stops and try to move. Have to get Mel up and going so Dom can get up and so forth. She’s awake but not moving. Kit gets Mel attention, girl theirs fresh hot coffee in the suite. Just turned it on with my phone app. She up in a flash and down the aisle of the bus. We all have to catch up to her. Mel is slow to wake person, but loves coffee. Just did not know how much.  
Dinner back at the suite, talk turns over what to do tonight. The vote goes for sauna. I not going to try and hide my scars on my back and upper legs this time. Kit saw them in Seattle, the night she stayed in my room. We talked them on Skype. The scars coming from when my dad punished me with a thin leather belt. For not wanting to wear the dress or lace shirts he bought me or something else he decided for me. I told her more than I ever told anyone before. When she cried with me, and would never let anyone hurt me like that again. I knew I am falling in love with her with each time we talk like this. On our pillow talk, talked about that the ladies would see by back. The ones on my legs show when where shorts. I could talk with her about it and a lot of the pain I had in my heart for them would not matter as much. Which after being up at camp location, a cold not used to. Then snowboard in then snow. A nice warm, steamy sauna sounds very good to me. So we are all agreed, each go to there rooms to get ready. Kit comes by room while I am undressing. So I take that to mean you ready to tell them. They are real family, they love you for who you are and you deserver that in your life. She gently kisses each of my checks and I am your family too, baby. I be out in a minute, need pull myself together. Not about the scars, but that Kit called be baby. So when in the sauna take off my wrap around towel and sit next to Dom and cover my lap. She turns and looks at my back but does not say anything. “So over being shy in front of Kit. Well after the last couple of days, we have gotten to know each others bodies. So now willing to use self control and keep on hands to oneself for a little while.” Which gets a round of laughter and turns to stories of time they have walked in on someone or someone walking in on them. It comes time to put more water on the hot rocks. I offer to get up to do so and reset the timer. They both are shocked by what they see. I explain that the scars were given to by the father and my mother was present. My offences where related to clothing and other things. Wanting to wear slakes instead of a dress to a grandmothers house or a birthday party. Had no problem willing would wear a dress to funerals or wedding. It started when I was 5 years old, then just made me to sit in a corner. Just did not understand why always what I like to wear was a problem. Other kids wore more crazy things that I did. Plus there is one other big item need to tell you. At my college gradation, they saw my girlfriend kissing me passionately. There responses was the my father hit me in the face so hard, he bruised my check bone. My mother spit on me. The just of their words to me, your no longer part of the family, I dead to them. My father, mother, step-father once time they all agreed on something. Being gay turns out something they would all disown me over. That why when I tell a story from my childhood, do not say anything about them. You are the first people I share happy memories with and the bad ones to not enter my mind. Kit explained that a time would come up that you wonder why do not talk about them. It took awhile for me to find myself again. Plus not have anger towards my parents, therapy help a lot with that but I am there daughter, I send them a Christmas card every year. They all have come back return to sender. I see the tears on there face’s and feel the ones on my face. I know its a lot to take in. but they all hug me at once. Your have a new family now and if they ever try to hurt you again. They will have to deal with us and our families and probably the whole cast and crew. No one has the right to do that to anyone especial there own child. Such love, I have found something missing from my life, a loving family. When I was trying on the dress, Dom saw my scars. She went to Kit for advice on what to do. Kit saw them in Seattle and we talk some. Talk more when had pillow talk. She even brought her Mom in once. I am crying because you love me for who I am. Maybe some frustration that they will never know how well I done with my life. But their loss not mine. I was scared of what I feel when I told you all. I know now of it was never my fault. The pain in my heart for what they did to me is gone, it covered by the love of my new sisters. Thank you sisters and my girlfriend. So now its official Kit is my girlfriend and I cover the rules we talked about. So I move and sit next to her and hold and kiss her hand. Plus we have a date to play some basketball tonight. I reserve us a court 6pm-10pm, oh we still have to get a basketball still. Hotel has a small shopping area we are going to. Ready to go Kit or want a few more minutes of heat. She stands up and I follow, she turns kiss me a few times deeply and long. Now I ready to go Cat.   
So we change and find a basketball we both can agree on. So we have 45 minutes to play. She still has some good moves but I have a few of my own. We have a lot of fun, going to have to do this again. We get to the hotel salon just a few minutes after 8pm. Doing this after their closing for privacy. Getting my hair dry red for playing the part of Carol Haught and Kit is getting touch up on her hair. Plus getting nails done in clear. Emily texts will be there soon running a little late. Order her a mojito please. It sounds good so we order 3 from the bar. Emily arrives just after the drinks. She want to see how the hair takes to the dye. Have short hair cut asymmetric style with shaved sides. Just needs a little trim. Emily has a knit hat to hide my hair color until get back to me room.  
We slip back in the suite unnoticed. We are sleeping in Kits room tonight. Get changed in pj’s. That hair color on you is going to take a little getting used to. But it will help when have doing scenes with you a lot. How about we set in the arm chair for a little and make out. Like how they cut it to make it move fuller. We sit and curl up together. She moves her hands over the shaved part of my head. It so soft, though it be more ruff. With her hand on the back of my head, pulls me in for kiss. She being gentle and plays a lot with my hair. We forgot to talk with the ladies about the shopping I inform her. Oh yes, well lunch tomorrow I set a reminder in my phone. Long day tomorrow and you have to get up an hour early. We move to the bed and I double check that have I alarm on.


	7. red hair surprise

February 10 Friday

I have to be at the studio at least 1 hour before everyone else. To get ready for reveal to the cast at the morning table read. Then to the crew at the first scene of the day. Now just need to get into costume and make-up. Then just enough time left to get some profession pictures taken. Change to another outfit and more pictures. Get the text from Emily, “it’s time”. So walk over to the conference room. I entry the room and stand behind the Japanese panels blocking my entrance from the cast. Emily and April are talking with the cast. Text that I am ready, Emily ask for quite, our new mid season addition character. I step out from behind the panels. My Stetson hat pulled down over my eyes. But enough red hair hang out from the asymmetric hair cut. I speak my line “good morning all my name is Carol Haught”. Mel is the first to speak up “looks like the rabbit has gotten the better of us again”. She then claps and the rest join her, which is followed by hugs. April brings us back to earth, ok ladies and gentleman here is the final script. It just a review of our lines and then they start to move to the set. They all have to touch my hair, no its not a wig. Oh yes Kit has been in on the secret the whole time. Those is shoots today are already in costume, they leave to go to make up. I stay and talk with April on go over where my marks are for the first scene. We move to the Short’s for the first shoot of the day. The cast goes up on set and April pulls the crew together for a quick 5 minute meeting. Giving me a change to slip in and get in behind front door. George already wire me up at just after the photo. He standing in the doorway so no one finds me. But slips in so can do mic check. Now stand and wait for cast to work out marks. So this morning is a scene Nicole mom is coming into town meet Waverley over dinner at Kits place that night. But she decide to come early. Texts Nicole, coming early, having lunch at Shorty’s. Can you lunch with me too, have not seen you in while. She at the station with Wynonna and Doc working. She lets them know, her mom on her way wants to have lunch at Short’s. Doc well Nicole that nice of you mom. Is she going to come by the station. I will ask she has some time to meet my friends. Carol arrivals at Shorty’s and lets Nicole know. Use phone to do and read reply. Orders a drink and asks about Gus. I am old friend who is in town for the day. She will be in latter, want to leave a note. Yes, writes name and number. Waverley reads it, Carol Perkins. Under her breath says oh shit, a Perkins. So when Waverley ask, anything else get you. My daughter joining me, she’s on her way, modern tech’s makes some things easy. So a couple menu’s would be nice. Nicole enter and hugs her mom. They are reading the menu’s when Waverley returns to take their order. Nicole lowers her menu, thought you were not working today. That was the plan, but needed me for just a couple hours. Carol clears her throat, Nicole oh sorry mom, Waverley this is my mom Carol Haught and this is my girlfriend Waverley Earp. Waverley comes around the bar and ask you left a note for Gus that had the names Perkins. Yes that’s my maiden name, Gus would not know my married name. Waverley gives us both hugs. Carol notice’s that Waverley has a funny look on her face. Lunch is order and Nicole there are some of my friend also like to meet you today, mom. After lunch going for a walk then be back here. Love to meet your friends. But as always brought a few dozen cups cakes for your fellow officer and 2 cakes. One cake for tonight another for Gus. I will walk with you mom, two reason, one for your safety and second to have a couple cupcakes myself. So at end of lunch leave together. Scene over.

I ready, it goes well. I wrote the scene, and always read them aloud after writing them. It only doing one part that trip me up a little. So do a second take, April happy, so she walks up on set. Like to welcome our new cast member, Cathy Eastham playing Carol Haught and she wrote this whole script we are filming today. For dessert at lunch today is death by chocolate cake. The recipe is on our information server, it a Eastham family recipe. Its the recipe that Carol brings on her visit purgatory. To good not to share. Have anything you like to say to the crew, Cathy. Just that this is the best cast and crew I worked with and have been on your side of camera. April is it lunch time yet. Well then people after lunch will be at sheriff station set, that’s “lunch”. The crew have so many questions for me. So over lunch try to answer them. Did not know until I got here that Emily wanted me for the part. Did a working audition, which I passed. I been an extra before and you know that I have worked as a crew member for a number years. She set things in motion to bring us here together. Sometimes I still pinch myself, cause is this real or a dream. A dream I do not want to wake up from. Mel speaks, “yes very Emily to give us a chance to get to know yourself, not an easy thing to bring someone new in mid shoot”. Thanks Emily for easing me in with the cast, and she just slipped me into the scene. She been doing great but still could see some nervous going on with her. A crew member speaks up, well April told us some one new on set today. Maybe a little nervous first time working on set with the cast. You know now this is real and on a new adventure in your life, happy to be a part of it. The cup cakes goes over very well, death by chocolate is a good name. Because when they eat the cupcakes, it like Wows. Yes if eat to many of this would die but what a way to go is what Mel has to say. Tim has trouble getting the frosting out of his stash. We move to the sheriff station set, just out another door for us. The dresses room are between the two big sets. This time I get to do the walk thru on the set. So I am carrying boxes of cupcakes with Nicole as guard as I walk around and handing out cupcakes. Stops at a the door of black badge division, look mom just need to make sure the boards are covered on our current cases. I let you in when it all clear. I understand and thank you for thinking of that. She introduce me to deputy Wynonne Earp and deputy Doc. Offer them a home make cupcake. Its all it takes and Nicole reaches in and gets one in each hand. Hey I guarded her around the station and had to wait. She take’s the time to sit and pulls the paper off the first cupcake. Close her eyes and takes a huge bite, getting frosting on her face. The sounds of pure joy as she eats the cupcake. Mel has to show Doc how to remove the paper to eat the cupcake. When Wynonna takes her first bite, has to put her hand on the table to give something to lean on. Ok best cupcake ever, think I sit down now too. Doc has finished his and already going for a second. Better than my momma cake’s, wish she was alive to have one on these. These cupcakes are called “death by chocolate.” I having one myself, enjoying the sugar rush. I personal love baking, something I have my mother gave me. Plus know her best recipes by heart, just from making them so many times as a child. So Carol sits and talk with them for a little. Says her good-byes, see you for dinner tonight. Remember still have a cake for you tonight, let your friends have the rest of the cupcakes, Nicole. End scene. So it set up shot for stopping at giving out cupcakes. It film a little, shift camera angle, then a little more. But each one do twice, just in cause. So when done, April stands up and ask well and calls for people attention. “so people what you think of our new cast member?” I get a standing ovation from all and hugs from the ladies and Tim. I see Emily with April and make my way over to give them hugs. April gets everyone attention, ok 15 minute break. Gotten more work to do. I receive hugs from the crew. George is last, ok so glad Nicole has a mom who can really makes baker goodies. Oh I hear for you mic, see you tomorrow. I stop by April, Emily sure know to find the right people for the job. I going to enjoy working with you. A writer and actor a little different, but it works for you. Your done for the day, get some rest you earned it. I saw the ladies go the into the dressing trailer. I find them Mel, Dom, Kit and Tim in the girls dressing room. Kit motions for me to take a seat next. So I close the door and sit next to her. She hands me a bottle of water. Kit puts her hand on my knee, so I slide mine under hers and lace our fingers together. That was fun, but start, stop, move and again. Easy to get lost. Just put a visual book mark in the script that’s in my head. They talk about how they do it. Call goes out 10 minutes to warm-up. Well ladies I seen how you two have looked at each other and other things. Knowing how we all keep certain things private, I take this to be one of them. Thank for the honor of your trust. Tim tips his hat, and heads out of the room closing the door behind him. He used his doc voice. The ladies stand and each kiss me on the checks French style. Mel is last, your are our ride home in the truck, I call driver. Guess than I am waiting for you to finish, I have a writing assignment to work on. They go on their way back to the set.  
I go out into the hall and get my computer bag out of my closet. Take the laptop over to the little office area. Its been 6 days since made a journal entry. So write about been to camp location, snowboard and my first day as Carol Haught. Now down to real work. Need to print out some of my book and or story ideas. Plus outlines for treatments for books and movies. Move into the dressing room. Set a number things to print out, so go change back to my clothes. Need a lot more space to spread all of this out. So put down some couch cushions and lay down on them. Read thru what print out. Make lots of notes on the printouts and pad of paper. Trying to figured out which idea want to work on the most. My best idea that I have put the most work into. Is a book I wrote, about a girl in 1880’s Texas. Candace Comstock who at the age 12 gets the choice to live out life as a women or a man. Or become her twin brother who died. She has been working on the cow ranch since age 8. she ride herd with her father and her twin brother Chris stay at home helping there mother. Brother never fully recover from yellow fever. He tires easy, but he keeps a slow but stead pace. Its a homestead so only can pass to a male air. Or a women if she married before her parents died. She choice’s to live as a man, she does the work of one. What does it mater if she wears a dress or trousers. She was born on this land, worked it like a man, she should be able to own it. Chose to work and live as a man. Then she falls in love, with someone she know all her life and knows her secret. The girls parents find out and try to keep them apart. But they see how unhappy it makes there daughter. Keep them apart by sending to grandparents in town. To work as a seamstress for grandparents to help them out. Candace write her letters, and slips them under there front door. But in the end love wins. I done a lot of research on this, read a lot of historical books. Have over 205,000 words written. I work it on and put it aside. Reworking parts adding things that happen. Over the years have sent out many book proposal’s. Maybe I been sending it to the wrong type of publisher. The ladies are going to clexcon this March. I decide to may should try to find a publisher there. So probably need to talk with Emily about my book proposal to Emily and maybe knows some book publishers. I will need to print out a copy back at the room. When I hear Kit’s voice, boy girl give you an inch and she takes over our lounge area. Writing on the pad of paper, almost done just need a minute. They walk around me to get to their dressing rooms. Reworking the book proposal into a movie treatment. My mind is on my work, I block out the world around me. I heard them talking since they been in the room. Just not said anything to that would get my attention. But I hear Kit when she whispers in my ear. I grab up my papers with on hand and computer bag with the other and out the door. Use a surfing move to jump up to standing position. I head for the door call out that I have the keys and call shotgun. I can hear Mel asking what did you whisper to her Kat? Just that if she’s in the truck in 5 minutes, I go braless on our next date. Oh well that works for you what about us. Well there is something you can do, but want to trade it for a favour. She has an 8pm appointment tonight, in the suite and would like a little private. Ok sounds good, what kind of appointment Mel asks. She did not say, but want her attention just offer her a diet coke. And I give the hotel on heads up for dinner in 30. Dom what was that move see did to stand like that from knees to standing with hands full. Ask at her dinner, look she already in the truck with seat belt on. Sure moves like a rabbit, here there and everywhere. I return to my writing on the pad of paper but working now things need to get done this week. Need to make a trip out of town Thursday all day. Seeing if it can be done. When at the suite put my things in my room. Worked it out, now just have to do it and keep it secret for a little while. Just write it out in timeline form to double check, that can wait until tomorrow. I one big scene coming up and a few little ones so will have time. See Kit in the bathroom, hey if I get you one of your beers Kit can I have one? That sounds nice. So when return with the beers. She looks at me. Ok girl, really you still have on your make-up on. Got so excite you forgot. So she hands me a jar of make-up remover. My shopping list just got bigger in my head. I have been using her bathroom items.  
Dinner arrives and more questions. Dom ask about the jump, its a surfing move use to pop to standing position. Yes I know how to surf, did some when at UCLA. Mel ask about my 8 pm appointment oh the hotel consurie is going to show me pictures to redo my room. talked over what I looking for, bring me what she worked out. Notice all your rooms are different, so looked into about having mine done over and set tonight appointment. So many questions today. So now I have one that for all of you. Any good Mexican restaurant, now remember I from LA area. In fact they know a few and work out one that they agree on. Sounds good to them how about we go there for our Saturday night out. Also talk about who going to take me shopping. Explain about the need of clothes and get Kit a present. Dom volunteer’s, has a couple things she needs and we can get an earlier start on Sunday. Then it’s done and can we spend the rest of the day with the birthday girl. So I add to my list, to ask Candace about some place for me to shop. After dinner that last Friday order items to stock my part of the bath mate refrigerator. Get a cup of orange sherbet ice cream out, it almost 8pm. So sit in the in one of the arm chairs by the door. We sit at the dining room table to work out the design of my room. Get it all work out, even new bedding and type of closet door. I also told her wanted a quilt on my bed and quilt throws from a quilt shop. Her job is to help us with we stay while at the hotel. She we will have to go to an outside vendor which is extra. No problem I understand. So I look at the local store web sites and show what I found. She surprise me when she tells me they can get it done tomorrow. Look like to meet you here when you return from the set. To make sure you like it. Just text me when on your way back. We shake hands and say goodnight. The main of the suite is empty, notice it early they went to their rooms. Decide to go Kits room thru the bathroom, cause her door is closed to the suite. She in her arm chair on Skype with her mom I about to turn around, when Kit says, you know their room for two in this chair. My mom would like to hear how today made you feel. Seeing your script performed and playing a part in it. I do as told. I tell her how it make me feel, and today was the third day they have film my material. Kit is just holding me in her arms and has her head on my shoulder. Just listening to us talk. Talk about the cupcakes we had at lunch and that they were used in the show too. It was my grandmother recipe, they called death by chocolate. Oh yes mom I e-mail the recipe. They are chocolate heaven, the ladies love them. Mel had like 4 of them, Tim probably had more than that. Her mom asks her and how many total did you have? Well whole ones by myself two. May have some bites of others people she adds when her mom pulls the mom look. That makes you tell the whole truth. You both look tried, and it almost 1am here. But Kit called and said you have a life changing milestone today. She wanted you to share it with me, goodnight girls. You called your mom this late at night for me. “Yes I did, I know she would love to hear about your important day.”I want to say something about how I feel about her, but what if she does not say anything back. If I had not taken a risk and put writing over making a living. I would not be here today sitting in her lap. So push up on one elbow, look into her eyes. Move the hair out of her face. I say “Katharine I am falling in Love with you.” she answer with “Cathy I am falling in Love with you too.” So we kiss and when I move to be more on top of her. But her laptop falls to the floor. She gets up and put it away, its your room tonight. I meet you there in a minute, plus close your door so I can surprise you. Ok I get close the bathroom door and lock me suite door. What to wear, I have my new white bra on and white boyshorts, with the blue ascents. Perfect so strip down to my underwear and get in bed. I lay on the side she normally sleeps on. I lay on my left side and my elbow and set the covers so she can see me. When she enters, someone is on the wrong side of the bed, Cat. Well if you get in bed with me, we can work something out. She slips into the bed and pull the covers up. She has on a short night shirt, pink and feels like silk. I move closer to her until our noses touch. I put my hand on her check and go in for a such a gentle kiss, our lips just barely touch. My need for her is strong, but want time to explore her body. So I very slow move with my hand down her shoulder, arm, hand. Turn my hand so can take hers in mine, we lace finger. Feel the pounding of her heart. We explore and touch each other taking our time. Enjoying the touching and kiss of the body. Want to touch and kiss everywhere. We take our time and work to a slow and erotic climax. We fall asleep in a tangle of arms and legs. I hear Kits phone alarm go off. Her phone is on my night stand. I press the snooze button. Did not set mine last night. Glad I linked Kits phone to the coffee maker, start the coffee. When the alarm goes off again, I push the snooze again. I get up and grab a wrap around towel from my closet. And go out to get me a diet coke and a cup of coffee for Kit. It only a half pot of coffee, 3 cups. So I make up and start another half pot. Have then enough to take alone with us. I put coffee on the night stand and lean her phone against the mug. So now ready for a shower. Drink down half the soda by time shower water is hot. I see her outside the shower drinking the coffee and watching me. She has a look on her face have not seen before. When her coffee is finished she enters the shower. Oh you trying to figure out the look on my face. It is that of pure joy and love. The sex was so sensual, and you know a lot about exotic touch spots and more than I do. Been to long since felt that way, in fact never this strong before. That’s a first. I think I seen that same look on your face this morning. Yes you do. The room breakfast schedule is room service once a week. We have food in our refrigerators and cabinet for breakfast and lunch. To save on money, room service once a day is enough. Exit the shower, see you at breakfast and have made extra coffee. When I exit my room, the ladies are eating breakfast. I use hot water to make instant oatmeal. Grab apple, banana and another diet coke. Dom looks at me, having a little trouble waking up this morning. I shake my head yes. Look at Mel she is slow to wake every morning. She’s up and moving in the morning, just does not talk much. Like she stays longer in the moment you feel when first wake up. She’s just tilts her head at me, smiles and rises one eyebrow. I can read her question, yes I remember to lock the door. After Kit comes out and gets her breakfast and refills her coffee mug. I get up and put the rest of the coffee in two travel mugs. Mel already has one so Dom takes it today, the other is for Kit today. Put them on the table and go to get my computer bag. Need to add a stop to the office supply store today. When I come out of the room, Tim is standing by the door. I toss Tim the keys to the truck. So when in the truck eat my apple and banana offer bites to Kit. She sharing a greek yogurt with me. Was going to talk with her last night on when want to take everyone to my work office. Things happened, so when I finished eating. Shoot Kit a text asking can we find some place in a more private for lunch. Want to talk about the party for my office. She replies have a couple ideas, just follow after we get our food. Love it when a plan pulls together. It’s just Gus and Carol in the first scene at Short’s. So when after make-up they go to their chairs then back to dressing trailer. They let me know that want to watch today. So enter the stage area and go over my marks. I have a lot today. Doing walk in the bar and greet Gus, go to here office. Then back in bar and visit will she works. Its the end of lunch rush, so I help clear the tables. Just like our characters did as kid to earn extra money on weekends. And sneak out a beer each from the store room. Should finish by lunch. The office lines cover how we meet. I was a summer city kid. Not easy to make friends. Talk about your niece and my daughter relationship. Talk about adventures in life since. That now we are both widows. Know she buried him on earp land. I can guess why. Time to go help Dom with the end of lunch rush. Will get a short break when they do Dom exit scene. Then number of scene clearing tables and talk to customers. Plus Wynonna and Doc come in and sit at bar. As part of the customers scenes. Carol looks funny at Doc, she thinks she should know him. Then last scene is behind bar, helping restock the bar. So like old times. Gus wants to throw the girls a BBQ party at the her ranch. Say a weekend soon. Just like when we kids, time for me to go, hugs. I exit bar, scene end.  
Well the walk thru takes a little longer. Getting a pattern of moving around each other and handing items. We bump into each other but things get dropped. Even break a glass or two, but it makes us laugh. Plus takes a couple more takes. I stop and breathe behind cuts. April comes up and takes with me. Your doing great girl. You two have not done this before. Plus it just glass, you will get it. Just keep doing your breathing, hugs me and goes back to her seat. Ok a little pep talk but all is good so breath and calm down. So when after the last customer scene, April calls lunch. I happy, my stomach is starting to growl. Bladder full to, so go straight to dress room trailer. Kit follows me into the trailer. Got me a full one too. Just did not want to not miss anything. You look a little overheated, go stand in front of the fan by the make-up table. Stay here, I make a lunch tray for you. When feel better go to Gus office on set. I meet you there.  
Glad she brought me water and apple juice with the lunch. Thanks I am a bit thirsty and a little shaky too, glad she work me slowly into things. Would not been up for this on my first day here. But I am not tried like would get when set up chairs for a rock concert at the coliseum for same amount of time. So while we eat go over what I want to do for my office christening. Writer told me its a tradition to do for first office. To bring your friends into the office and have a drink, after hours of course. It like launching a ship with a bottle, but we drink it instead. Like to do it before dinner tonight. Have you drive so keep them off balance a little. Very good idea, you know it going to have to be a bottle whiskey. Yes, going to the liquor store in the hotel mini-mall. You Americans and your slang. But she smiling as she says it. Tells me some couple nice brands, make sure at year 10 years old. Your looking better now. Yes and feeling better, but just going to stay here until 10 minute call. Then go to make-up. Going to close my eyes and do some relaxation breathing. She get up to goes, no you can stay if you want Kit. No I let you rest, I take care of the trays. When I get to make-up.  
George there to change out my battery on my mic. So we film my Martini shot of the day. I remember to stop at make-up. I change and go to the truck. Feel funny leaving without them. I begin to understand why they would come in and their off or half days. Its like leaving party half way thru. You know you are leaving something good. But tell myself have to get my earns done, I get to see how my room turned out. Stop at local office store. Plus need get everything for a new office I making in my room. Its my personal desk and work so need to buy the items myself. Got a list off the internet, mark off a couple items and add a couple. So call Candace when back in truck. Let her know on my way back. I really only 10 minutes away, but have to go to lobby to get the liquor. End of getting 2 bottles, one for tonight and another for the room. Also find a nice leather travel set of 8 whiskey glass, has velvet inside. I get it because it I can have the glasses engraved after my special event. It will be a great keepsake. When my brother meet me down the street from my dads house. I rented the basement apartment. He told me the boxes only had my clothes and school and sport stuff. My dad buried the rest of my stuff. It hurt me deeply to over the years only have a hand full of keepsakes. This is a big new beginning. Calls for something special. So going to one person name on each glass and the event. Wynonna Earp writer Cathy Eastham. To have for all future offices. Candace is already in the room, she looking things over. I stop in the door way. Yes it just what I am looking for. This room reflects me. The landscapes of nature on the wall. The bed looking like a day couch. Can not wait for the ladies see it. I just have to try out the recliner. And touch and look at everything, but save sitting at my desk for last. Yes I can write in here. Candace helps adjust the chair. Plus give me the list of place may like to shop for clothes with web address to check them out. Knows looking for a place more personal to do my soft butch look. Then the place the ladies took me to, they had some things I liked. But they just general dressier, want more male look. She set the final invoice in front of me, I sign. One question girl, am I allow to tip you for this, not sure on the Canadian custom here. Tips always welcome some wait until end of stay or as things go alone. While I get your tip ready. How about you get yourself an ice cream or something from the refrigerator. I use hotel stationary and write her a quick note, I love my new room. Get a 100 dollar bill out of my computer bag. Put it all in the envelope and write her name on it. She still eating her ice cream at the table. So sit across from her. Take you time, I get writing and forget to eat sometimes. Cause just going to fix this sentence or have an idea. Just going to make a short note. Then eat to much to late, not good for the body. Most people on this floor do not give me a second glance, Cat. The ladies are very nice, always with a smile you know truly from their hearts, your like that but different somehow. Just can not able to put my finger on it. Plus why am I telling you all this. That why I sitting here talking with you now. Have even just meet someone but feel like you know them. Your open like they are but it how you look at me. I am a long way from home and when meet someone want to be friends with. And this connection happens just have to seen if it goes both ways. I see people for who they are, I look past the uniform. Now with that said, this is your work. But she that you care about your quest, the job is not just a pay check with you. As you saw I do not have much in the way of clothes. I want to tell you a little story. The last two years worked only part time to get by. Lived lets say in a studio apartment smaller then the room I have now. So that could work on my writing, my dream job. Which this last January got a job with Seven 24 Studio. You understood when I explained wanted I wanted my room to look like. And found the items, to make a hotel room in a writers studio. Some place I work and feel at home. So when I call the consurie I was always request you, just like the ladies. I just talking from my heart just do not know any other way. Sorry if it was to personal for you. Days like today are what make this job worth the trouble, Cathy. This is my first big break into the show business. Well I have some things to get done before the ladies get back. So I walk you out like a friend would and give her a hug. Hand her the envelope just before she goes out the door.   
Find my backpack and put things will need tonight in it and set it by the door. Grab a greek yogurt and water. Grab TV remote and climb on my day bed with my laptop. Going to look at the stores web site Candace gave me. Plus cast it to the TV. Now this is shopping on line. Which is what I doing when they return. Kit comes to stand in my doorway. She stunned and speech less. She walking and point and touching without a word. She is by the bed now, pulls out her phone a sends a text. Do not know what she sent, but I learn to who. Within 30 seconds both ladies come running. They each stop short inside my room. Kit finds her words, you never think this was the same room. Dom notice the TV, and she shopping from a bed or I think it a bed. Yes it a bed. The headboard and foot board are made of wood, looking like curve top of a sledge bed frame, but they are both the same size. The is real quilt for a local shop, has scallop edges and a 1920 block sample style. There are some quilt throws in each night stand. Office desk for me to work at. Went with nature landscapes, 3 on one wall. Over the bed is a two piece photo of a waterfall. Even change the closet doors. I get up and open it up. Show the half white board bulletin the board the other half. And shelving with my clothes on on side other for hanging items. To fit the bulletin board they had to remove the first shelf and hanging rod. Dom checking out the antique looking wood desk. Hey Cat this drawer does not open. Oh that is a special drawer, its really a safe. Look open the top far right drawer about an inch. I take out the card with RF chip in it. It has a magnetite lock. I bring the card with a foot of the desk. There is a soft click noise, now you can open the drawer. Wow has medal sides. So great place for important things or valuable items. She goes to reach inside, what’s this book that inside. I back up and the drawer closes, by itself. But she was fast and she has it out. Oh, dear, really, it looks well worn. Dom is blushing at this point. Oh come Dom, read the title to everyone I ask. You had to see it before you pick it up. Yes but it like has diagrams, pictures she looking the book. Oh the title “101 lesbian sex position” even has hand written notes. Kit laughing, doing a little research there Dom. In this one the person doing a hand stand and oh wow. She puts the book down. It Mel that speaks up, come on Dom all the things you know about sex you only learn do it by trying. Never look at a magazine or ask a friend a question or looked something up line. I open the drawer up and return the book. On each night stand are matching reproduction of Tiffany roses lamps. One on each night stand. Like big bed pillows to finish the day bed look. Mel in the worn leather looking recliner, hey does this thing recline. Sure, let me show you. Touch the controls by her right knee. Its a power recliner, up and down. In case one falls asleep. Not a pain to get out of when tired. The other arm opens up to a small storage compartment, for snacks or book. Plus small entertainment centrer with PS4 and surround sound. So you think this looks like a writer rustic furnished cabin out in the woods. To write and get away from the city. I have to give most of the credit to Candace. They have number of standard sets. But want something more to my tastes. She ask me what I was looking for, and search the picture archive of items in storage. Called her after I tried to look thru it, just did not have the time. You all say she was an excellent consurie. So you all had a small part. Kit been starring at the framed photo landscapes. Ok two are of mineral geysers, which ones do not know. The one between is of course an aerial photo of some number of rivers and a city. Now the one over the head board is interesting. Looks like a very large waterfall, just can’t place it. But I swear I see it before. Believe or not there is a theme. But for now going to keep it a secret I tell them. It personal but will tell you all about it before end of shoot. So ladies if my doors are open, fell free to stop by for a visit. Dom yes this is just a little elegance with rustic leather. Has a nice balance and it own personalty is Mel response. Well Kit you have an option? Oh yes, those two pretty said it all. Just did not know you into photography art. You have a good eye for it. To see them on a computer scene and image how they look together. That’s a talent did not know you had. I wonder what other things I going to find about you and love. Plus there is a hidden message, figure it out and there is a prize. Ok Tim text me, he be ready to leave for dinner in about an hour, 10 minutes ago. Mel lets us know. I just need to change and do make-up, like only take me 30 minutes. Ok I sit here a little while Cathy. Seeing what Kit has said about the photo’s. Your right show know which waterfall it is. No problem going over to Kit’s room. Like said my door open your welcome to come in. Close Kit’s bathroom door, gives us private. My laundry not back yet can I bought a shirt. What I have not good enough to wear out in public. Have old pair of my jeans, like wearing them low and let my boyshorts show. I have pink and white color bands one let. Oh I see only one problem, they fit you top wise. But the length would be to long to show your boyshorts. Look go and get those jeans can on and I see what I can find. I return to my room, close closet door and change. Nice having a walk-in closet. She holds up a couple shirts, there to long. Look you pick out what you going to wear, Kit. I look for my self, don’t want to run out of time. About to give up and go ask Mel when find a fitted shirt with no collar. Gives me an idea. So go back to my room, Mel gone meaning have less than 30 minutes. I got this, was going to save my pink bra for Kit’s birthday party. Just have to hand wash it tonight. Put the bra on and pink boyshorts. Just button 2 buttons. The button that’s even with bra band and next one down. Unbutton the cuffs, so they hang pass my hands. Dom is the only door open, so go over. Need help with make-up. She busy doing hers but will walk me thru mine. Points to which base to brush on. Picks out an eye liner, so I put it, can not do it as fast as they do. While I doing that, you want eye shadow tonight? Yes pink, close to my bra color. Ok, try let try this one. Let me do this, so making it dark by your eye and lighter by you eyebrows. Now you can bush on this pink lipstick. Looks over my face, ok your done go finish getting dressed. Your buttons are all undone and your underwear is showing. No that’s all on purpose, it like a peek a boo look. Your happy with it, so am I. She puts her hand on her mouth. Did not mean there is something wrong with what your wearing. It’s ok Dom, you motivation was that of helpful. You were not trying to make me wear something that I did not want to. I had it on already. Thanks for the help with the make-up. I give hear a French style kiss on the checks. This time Kit waiting on me. She dress all in white almost. Tight white slakes, 2 tanks tops the under one pink and outer white. Looking like a modern Greek Goddess. Of course for shoes has on high white heels. I wearing my half boots with 3 inch heals. When I get my coat I toss Kit the truck keys, I call shotgun. Pick up my backpack and follow them follow us out. So when we pull into the studio main office parking lot. We are all going to a small private party upstairs, just a short visit. When we get to my office door. Thought you all like to see it. I open the door. On one wall is another board like in my room closet. Small leather couch. With two frame posters. Season 1 Wynonna Earp show poster and the second is of season 2 show poster. I have copies for them in a box in the corner. Emily ask me to give it to them at my office christen. A keepsake for us all. It’s an early run on the poster. Also a leather love seat, arm chair and a bookcase. I brought you here to christen this office with whiskey. Emily said it a tradition to christen first studio office. It a dream come true, it needs to celebrated with friends and family. So that’s why brought you all here. I purchased this whiskey glass case. I open it, pull out a small silver tray and start putting glass on it. These are crystal shot glass. I plan on having the try engraved with why we are here and who. I take the whiskey out of the bag. I have here a 12 year bottle of Crown Royal. I open the bottle and fill the glass. I will make a toast. Then would like each of you to make a toast. Hold out the tray for them to take a glass. Ok here goes “to my dreams that have come true and to the ones in my future. To love in all shapes and forms.” Our glass clink and we drink. Mel raise her glass, “to beating our demons and not letting them take away our soul.” our glass clink and we drink. I refill their glasses. Tim goes next, “to a women of many talents.” our glass clink and we drink. Dom turn “to my friend and sister forever.” our glass clink and we drink and I refill their glass. Just Kit left, I been feeling the tears in my eyes. She raise her “to a person true to herself and who has touched my heart with love.” we of course touch glass and drink. Then Kit takes my chin in her hand and lifts it up. She moves in slow and gentle kiss me. Take a deep breath girl, Emily and April wanted to be here, this evening had plans that could not be broken, Kit tells us. But I told there are gifts in the desk for you. She leans over the desk and gets them out. While she does this the others sit down. One box and one envelope, which you want first, Cat. The envelope, it has another envelope in it and a letter. I read the letter, its from April. “You remind of the story of a diamond. It starts out ruff. But there are things it can do to better it self. Be true to one calling, loving others as ourselves. Cathy knew she was called to be a writer. She did things in her life to make it true. But life is can be hard and that’s when a person true measure shows. Woke up one day and found was not being true to the writer inside herself. So fix that by, working just enough to live. And write full time, over a year passes but she does not give up. Now she is here, a profession writer. Now she is a beautiful shining diamond. She writes to better the world thru entertainment. Enclosed is a gift to my new friend.” Love April. I open the other envelope, VIP pass to a film festival. I hand them to Kit and she lets me know. There are pass to go see her new movie “below her mouth” playing at film festival. You America call it a cineplex but have not big production company all at once. I know that Kit, just do not get the VIP pass part but say it with a smiling face. When its a festival, have to go in person to buy tickets, no early sales. And only for the next showing. VIP means you get to enter at the front of the line. They can not be bought, they are given to people with films in the festival. Well ladies 4 tickets four of us. I like to take my sisters, we talk more later on this. I open Emily gift, it a pen and pencil set, they are engraved. Wynonna Earp writer & actor S2 Cathy Eastham. It a very nice set, blue my favourite color. I decide want to have it back at my home desk. The tears down my face have been coming and going. Dom is handing out tissue’s to everyone, Tim the only dry eye in the house. But he seems to be standing straighter. Like the diamond story is all he says. Mel has been putting my glass set back together. What, I getting hunger, she puts the case away in my backpack and hands it to me. Yes I have copy’s of season 2 posters for all of you from Emily. It just like the one framed on my wall. Dom who speaks up, we need pictures. After pictures we leave to go dinner. At the restaurant Dom and Mel let me know like to pass on using the pass. Look you two go and find someone in line and take in with you. I like the idea a lot, it passing along the gift or earping it forward. Thank-you you ladies. In fact I like to ask Candace and her girlfriend. Sound good to you Kit. Yes she is nice, give her a called. I do so work we work out that the Monday 7:45pm showing works best into everyone’s schedule. Come by the suite around 6:30 and can have a drink before we go. Then tell Tim about my room and he like to try out the recliner, tonight. Plus he is putting together 16 person (2 table) poker night this coming Wednesday. Needs to win back his honor, expect them to bring their best game. So we talk about who else he invited. We finish our meal so head out. Same place as last week. But it a nice place, some place people are used to them being around. They can be themselves, I know that I sure can. I do better with the dancing. In fact a bit better. The whiskey helps me relax and do not over think things. So near the end of the evening I change to drinking water. Want to have fun, not get drunk. As like all things in life must find ones own balance point. Liking how this shirt feels on me. And how it gives flash of my skin. Miss having a nice shirt like this to wear out. But now that I have a very good paying job. I can affordable nice things again. I work out a budget in my what it would cost to live in a nice studio apartment in Portland. Going to use that as a guide to find a place in Toronto. Still need to work out what would be the top dollar amount will to spend. Then I can start looking for a place. Need to learn about neighbour hood what amenities and are things in walking distance. That what I like about down town Portland. Not having to have a car, it is a big expense. Also walking helps one stay healthy and fit. Cause were you walk, you can run. Liked running down to the river front to jog. The air would be fresh and crisp in the morning. Wear the right clothes on can jog all year round. This is all going thru my head when I sit between dances. Some people come to the table and ask the ladies to dance, some even ask me. I can see why they come here. Reminds me of the days I be a The Ember every week to hang out with my girlfriend and hang out with friends. She is in my passed so I put her out of my mind. I want to live in the here and now. So start sing under my breath to the music. To feel it beat and take the words to heart. I am not a singer, so keep it to a soft whisper. Listen to the story the music is saying. Need to enjoy what is in front of me. So when riding back to the suite. Accepting that want to spend some time with them in the off season. I know will there will be a season 3. The writers had almost have an idea for each episode. Just fine toning this season scripts. Now with me here can get even more done. The break down of the each episode they are ready finished and the lore. Just been expanding on that. They start me out on small scenes. Tuesday morning is out next meeting, missed a meeting while up at the camp location. This next meeting get to presents my scenes to the group. My assignment is 3 scene, have it worked in my head. Made some notes on how to get the effect looking for. A number of lines worked out. Just need get it down on paper. Now that going shopping tomorrow, need to work some tonight. Monday scenes about the same size as today, I was done by 3pm. So will have time for work and then fun. Maybe ask Kit to have a movie date in my room. That’s my first choice, I have more. Back at the suite, while we are removing our make-up. Talk about what to do, first morning since I been here 11 days not had to get and go somewhere. I really need to get some writing done. Doing two jobs at once. I volunteer to go up to the camp or I would have finished my pages. Have to have them first thing Tuesday. All this going thru my head this evening. On the way back to the hotel I ask Kit like to have an hour or so to work tonight. Yes I am behind on my social media and a few things. Can we do it together in your room, or I like to call it a studio. Looks so comfortable and big enough that we can work in the same room. Just one thing, your starting to get bags under your eyes. I have these pads that you put below your eyes. Your face is a part of your job now and it takes a beating. Going to use them tonight, care to join me. You right about that the face take a beating. Those over head lights on set, makes me wonder how hot it be with the fan and air conditioning. Kit says I call dibs on the recliner. Yes you welcome, I need my desk. I will let you know that I get up sometimes and have to walk thru a scene to figurer out the marks. I mumble the lines some too when do that. Also like to listen to music thru my wireless headphone. Which now add something to my shopping list, need some wireless ear buds for this. Just one more thing, girl. Always with that one more thing. Really liked how you looked in my shirt. It just seemed to float around you. Giving peeks of your skin and things pink. So after she put on her pj’s, I show her the adjustable tray that can use when in the recliner and have a desk. I could grow to love this chair very much. Things go well with the writing, I done in just over an hour. I only got up twice. Tonight we sleep in her bed. She tells me as we walk to her room, can we christen your new room and my birthday together tomorrow. Like a double present. Your the birthday girl tomorrow, sounds like a nice way to end your birthday with a bang. That’s the general idea, girl. We kiss goodnight.

February 12 Sunday

I wake up its just after 8am, not leaving to go shopping until 9:30am. Slept in some, back in Portland set my work week as 6 days. Gave myself one day to sleep in day. So I lay in bed for a little, breathing in her scent. I get out of bed slowly not wanting to wake her. Do my morning routine, get a yogurt and fruit and go work at my desk. Make a list of what clothes have and add a column for what want it to be. Then add the others items been making notes about. Plus decide to replace a number of my older items. I know Kit is up, hear the shower turn on. I hear the ladies moving around the suite. Finish up by putting address of the places what to go in my phone. Soon everyone is in my room. Its Kit who speaks up, that is a web cam on top of the TV. Of course it is. Could I use your room for my family birthday party, it more like home, Cat. Oh this is like when you ask to join me in bed. Showing me respect by boundaries. So Kit you are welcome to use anything in my room when here or not. As long as the bathroom door is open. How about 20 minutes before time to leave. So move to the bed which Kit and Dom are sitting on and Mel in the recliner. Did not hear them come in at all. I see two gift bags on Kit lap. Well girl you can open your presents now that Cat joined us. She loves her presents and kisses each on the check, hugs to Mel and Dom thanks for her birthday gifts. In the truck with Dom our last stop need to pick up the cake. We shop and stop for lunch. I buy: 4 jeans, 2 cargo pants, 2 slakes, 10 variety of tank tops, 5 pj’s, bra’s, silky sex items, variety of boyshorts, insulation light jacket, healed short boots, leather slip on loafers, blue Stetson hat with silver band, wireless ear buds, make-up, make-up supplies, bathroom items and perfume. Even stop at a boutique Candace recommend, it were buy some fitted shirts items and Dom finds a dress. I get more of the fitted shirts I like. Can wear them with as many or little buttons I like. Also Kits birthday present, the snowboard she been taking about getting. Just waiting for her old one to wear out more. Have to call ahead to the hotel to get help carrying everything back up to the room. When we enter the room the dinning room table is covered in boxes. So take my purchase item to my room and put them in the closet. I find Mel and Kit watching TV in my room. There is wrapping paper everywhere and her gifts sitting all around her. An empty container that looks like it had cupcakes in it. Looks like someone had a good party. Tell the bell man to put my bags in the closet. Both me and Dom are carrying some too. I bring Kit the box with her snowboard in it. Hope its ok did not have time to wrap it but it has a big pink bow on it. I lay it across her lap. She has a little trouble with the interlocking flaps. When its out of the box, she lets out a little scream. The board she been dreaming about in the color pattern she really wanted. I receive my kiss and hug and something whispered in my ear, that makes me bushes. Dom has moved my office chair over so she can sit and see the TV. I join Kit in the middle of her presents and watch the rest of the black and white movie they had been watching. Kit takes my Stetson off my head and puts it on hers. Hey I am the birthday girl and I look great in hats. Plus now you can lean back and I can hold you in my arms. Oh so you know your laundry came, not to many things, put it away for you. So our ride is picking us out front still at 5:00pm. So I relax, plenty time to get ready latter. When the movie is over, we all help move her presents to her room. And bring the 3 file boxes with the gifts from fans. Also while out this morning order a dozen roses and the big bunch of balloons. From the hotel florist to be delivered at 3:30pm. So Dom is saving the cake for then. Also pick up candles, kids party hats, large party poppers and small bags noise makers. So when there is a knock on the door, I try to get up. Where you think you are going girl, to answer the door. Dom’s already going, think she can answer a door by herself. She pokes her head in the door, Mel I need your help, please. Dom makes sure to close the door. Kat takes the opportune to kiss my neck and then me. We are still making out when the ladies return. Someone sets up 2 TV trays. One with the cake, the other with the roses. I see their movement, but I keep kissing Kit I put my slide hand down the back of her pants. To keep her from noticing them. When all set up, they both clear their throats. We both come back to reality. She really surprise, ok who is this from. Well the cake is from Dom and Mel, the rest is from Cat. Then Dom walks up to Kit, time to change hats. So we put on party hats and each given a noise maker and some poppers. She then lights the candles on the cake and we sing happy birthday. She blows out the candles and then up pop the poppers. It’s fun and Kit is really getting a kick of the kid style party. And even roses, give me those lips need to give you a thank-you. Now how about a knife to cut the cake with. Dyeing here for a piece of birthday cake.  
So when done with the cake she moves on to opening gifts from the fans. Notice during this time that Dom has put on my hat. She looks good in it. Now if was out with friend and someone did that with my hat. I be very mad, but this is different. We have a much closer relationship in the 11 days then people I worked years with. We have bonded like Emily knew we fit together. Plus Kit and me got a bonus. Hey birthday girl may I get up and have some more cake, please. Its was a small piece of cake at first, so Dom gets everyone a second piece. Time for the party to break up and get ready for the next one. Put my med blue bra and blue band boyshorts the white fitted shirt I bought today and new boots. Get the bags of bathroom items and take them with me the bathroom. When Kit knows what she wants to wear, she can dress as fast as me. So she in the restroom picking jewellery to wear. I set the bags on the counter. What all did you not get today. Well you have been letting me use all your bathroom stuff. So bought one of everything. More of the under eye pads, a couple facials. I take out the make-up, so that I can do my own make up. Dom saw a couple things your out of, so got those too. Got some things for her and Mel. Their in a different bag. Plus got this scarf Dom keep going back to and look at. So when she was not looking I got it to. Had a shopping helper, so had here put it in a box. She did not notice. So please remind me to give it to her before we go and the. Got them facials too. Or yes and new perfume for me. I going to be here for awhile, can not let you guys always help me. Never said anything about how little my bag was when I got here. Or about how worn or low quality of my clothes. You saw passed that to me. I had all new clothes in Seattle. When I walk around Portland, people give me funny looks. Like you do not belong. There are a lot of homeless their and that’s the look they gave me. But not you ladies, you behave in a way that people can show their true selves and know there will be not judgements. So when I says ladies to others I use it as a term of respect. She comes overs, yes I see what your are saying. In your own way you are one, with a side of gentlemen. Buttering me up for tonight so you can have your way with me. And get me to do anything you want. Like what you whispered in my ear. Maybe, oh you got the variety of bush lipstick. See a color I like to wear tonight that ok with you. Go for it, it your night and like I have something to share with you. We finish getting ready and head over to the other side. I give the bag to Mel to unpack the goodies and give Dom the box with the eclipse scarf made of cashmere. She opens the box, oh you got me the scarf. I get kissed on the lips and hugs, well I just have to wear it tonight. How you get this, I was there when you paid for your things. Just asked the sale person to box it up and please slip it in. It going to be a present for Dom for taking me shopping. The sales lady was all the more than willing to help with a surprise gift. She’s a earper and like helping with getting someone a surprise gift. The last party of the day is a blast, like the one in my room the best. This party more elegant but still fun. Got to hear story’s from season 1 filming while having dinner. And of course dancing after cake and more presents. I wonder how she going to get all this home. Glad for an early dinner, just get back to the room at just passed 8:30pm. I head for the table to get just to look at things her fans send. Lots of hand make items. She comes up behind me. Hey on the way back tomorrow I need to stop at a stationary story. I have of thank-you cards, but going to need more. Sam sent me a list of address that match to the numbers on the gifts. The ladies come over to look over some of more closely. Just like seeing the good side of people, and these are from all over the world. Want a picture of this, remember my phone in my coat. So go to get it. Where you think you going girl. Left my phone in my coat. Just want a few more pictures. That can wait, I like to open my last present. She walks towards me, bends over and picks me up in a fireman’s carry. Goodnight ladies going to bed early, been a long day. I use my one free hand up push up a little. Could some please put in a breakfast order for us. Seems do not have my phone. We go thru the door, she kicks the door closed. I just able to reach and lock the door. She moves to the bathroom door, turns so I can lock the door. I get dropped on the bed. She looking around, it was a mess when we left. Yes I called Candace and she up to the room herself to clean up, the roses are on the desk. Good job, she understands how we fells about beaning privative. She removes my boots, then takes off her shoes. Climbs onto the bed and sits back against the cushions. I tried of unwrapping presents, how about you do this one, you. I hear the surround sound come on with music. Your password for access was easy, got it in few tries, Crown Royal. I made it easy, should show you some of my real passwords. Ready for you to unwrap my last present, get those clothes off girl and dance while you do it. I stop talking, need to feel the music and think about being with her. When I get to me down to my underwear I climb on the bed standing. Walk slowly towards her, stop when she reach up. Slides her hands along my thighs and up. Takes her time before removing my underwear. So how about you unwrap me, slowly, Cat. I do so with kisses and touching. Yes another night of gentle sex. Can take as much time as I or she wants this time.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

February 13 Monday

So when enter suite, breakfast for 4 on the table. Dom and Mel are at the table tell her Kit just getting out of the shower. Thanks for ordering breakfast, seems I got carry away last night. They both giggle, but say nothing about my silly joke. Today scene is another day visit for Carol. Then the dinner scene Carol and WavHaught. On the surface it all looks nice. But Waverley looks a few times at Carol, it very puzzled look. You see the Perkins started out on the demons side. Carol knows the which side she on and it with the Earps. Even before her daughter started dating one. But its to see Doc, she remembers where seen his face before. Just wants to make sure and ask a favour of him to help a visit to an old mine her grandfather worked. She has a map, it getting there unseen. It would have been easy when Clint Earp was alive. He tell me were security would be. Now do not have that. I have an idea, just need to see Gus. To ask 2 favours. One leand me 2 horse, find a way to be alone with Doc. Family secrets, a number have them in Purgatory. Earps are the only ones that stayed on one side. Its just a lot of little scene in a number of places. But I remember to put a watch in my pocket. Get myself to look at in each time between scene and drink water or eat some nuts. My chair has a pouch, so when they are resetting camera. I go sit and snack. There is an old trunk need to get. Inside and number of things. But one thing Doc would want. An old painting of Big Nose Kate and Doc. So today at lunch try we to go into Gus office to eat lunch, it locked. So we sit on the floor behind the bar. We are both looking forward to seeing Aprils movie. I tell Kit I paying tonight for dinner. I have been suppose to be having a turn paying for dinner. But you ladies have not let me. I been keeping track, so I paying for dinner tomorrow too. We here footsteps, I am quick and I hide in one of the selves. I hear Mel, hey where you two hiding. So Kit stands up, hey just hanging out. Look what you want to night for dinner tonight. Have not worked out the menu this week. Where is Cat, is she sitting on the floor. You know you get caught on set eating or whatever. Emily going to put both your asses in separate slings. No she went for here little walk to stretch her legs. Mel grabs the other side of the bar and pulls herself over to get a look. She left her tray. Do not want both of us to get catch with food back here. After Mel leaves you did not have to hide, it was just Mel. Sorry it was more a reaction thing. Like back at school when out of bounds at lunch. You heard footsteps, you hide. Because it not also the campus security, could be a group of boys up to no good. You were very quick and quiet. How you fit in so easy. Good at hiding, like from my parents and I small remember. It all I have to say, she gets the message. Its passed the 10 minute call. So I take the trays, see you at make-up, Cat. I done in an hour, when I go to change find Kit in the dressing room. Want to talk about next weeks schedule. We are out at location 5 days. Thought about were your going to write. There is no desk in our room. Emily ahead of you on that. She let me know that there is office I can use. You go to her to ask for something and she already has the answer. How she keeps it all in here head, my head would explode. Plus my other day off this week is Wednesday and going to work on thank-you cards, says Kit. I forgot you heading back early. But called the store and sales lady was very happy to help me pick out cards over the phone. So could stop and pick them up for me. She bats her eyes at me. I get up close the door and lock it. Look how about a little spooning time and I call it even Kit. Just let me change quick. So will not be in mother and daughter customs. While I change she tells me setting phone to ring in 15 minutes so we can relax. We both do the same breathing exercises to relax and let tension leave our body. I learn how to this in college when doing a long sturdy session. Kit learn it back in school too. The alarm goes off gives me a kiss good-bye. She returns to the set and I head for the truck. Back at my room get out my new clothes, get them ready and call for 2 hour laundry service. Grab a snack and get to work. When my laundry comes back I lay it out on the bed. So the ladies can see what I got. I been mostly done, just one scene can not get what I want. Its one with Wynonna and Nicole written it like 4 different ways. Well I save it for in the morning. It works good just want better. No text from the ladies that they are on there way home. So I get in the recliner and play Tomb Raider. So Kit comes in and see the clothes, you may be able to go two weeks no problem now without having to send out laundry. I saw the cards, thanks for picking them up. We hear dinner arrive. She keeps looking over my new things. Seeing all these gifts I want to start on the thank you cards. But we are going out to the movies. But do not want to put them in my room. Cover it with some towels, out of sight out of mind is my idea. You set a whole day to work on them it can wait an until then. I jump up and grab some clean towels from my closet and cover the gifts. And back in my seat in a flash. Its Mel now, ok today went looking for you. Told you on a walk, did not buy it. So wait a couple minutes and watched. Saw you come out from behind the bar. So where you? Curled up on a shelf, I tell Mel. Well people have notice you two wondering off at lunch. It not a good thing to do. You heard what I told Kit too. So you went rabbit and found a burrow. Then here tonight just jump up, cover the gifts and went on eating. You are here you are there you are everywhere. Now I called you rabbit and so has Dom, she was the first too. But you do not run scare, you move planned like a rabbit. Bush to bush to get by your enemy or scare some one. Meaning your smart on think very quick on your feet. Now if I remember the loony tones right, bugs bunny was a rascally rabbit. So if the ladies agree I have your nickname, rascally rabbit or rabbit for short. So I call room-mate vote. Raise your hand to vote yes. They all raise their hands. So Cat have any of that whiskey left from the other night. No, but I just happen to have a second bottle. Where did you hide it. Which says to me Mel that you went looking for it. Now this is going to sound funny. It in the refrigerator under my baby carrots. They all laugh, me too. Shoot I going to have find a new hiding spot. She gets some glass and the whiskey. We toss back a shot to my nickname, now you know we get to call you that everywhere. Look we notice you two have changed the names you call each other. Over time we probable we will too. Well I just going to call her Kit in front of family, in pubic will use Kat. There was any other reason Kit keep looking at the presents, Cathy. She could see the wrapped one I set there. Its for you. She hands me the gift. I unwrap it, to find a velvet blue box. Inside is a beautiful pendent on silver chain. You see while out with Dom, shopping we also went to the hotel jewellery store Sunday. A bugs bunny pendent, silver and diamonds but with some color, like blue. Found this pendent. So bought it had your initials engraved on back, picked it up today. We all talk about it Saturday. Kit made it very clear you like silver. Plus the chain is silver too. You have no jewellery thought it be a good start. April story about you touch us. Kit knows more of your story, we know more now. You have come a long way on a hard road to get here. You did not let the bad things in life weight you down. Do not use it for a reason why not to be a loving and giving person. Who can kill you with a cake called death by chocolate. If I was to die death by chocolate would be a great way to go. Kit has put here arm around me. She sits down and Dom stands and refills our glass. You took us to your office to make a memory, ahead of what we were planning. You showed me your heart when you wanted to send Kat the roses. Cause she could not keep the ones you gave her. You thought of her first. Then the package for us came. Plus had been noticing a change in Kat. She is a happier person and we love working together and have fun doing it. But saw something new. A sparkle in her eye, the sparkle I see in Mel after talking with her husband. She started talking about you. Some fun things you to talked about or story you told. Now looking at you two together, see it in both your eyes. I have someone in my life too. Kat was only one who did not. She talks about it sometimes. So to love, “to romance,” she puts her glass forward and we touch glass for a long moment and drink. It quite, Kit takes the box from my hands and puts the necklace on me. Think this writer is a loss for words. So just going to enjoy the feeling. So let me guess you two are going to watch a scary tonight, so I will leave my door open when I leave. I tell Dom and Mel. So I best go put my new clothes way. They all follow to look over what I got. Dom picks up one item, oh this is cute and sexy, looks a bit lacy for you style, Cat. She holds it up in front of herself. Looks like it be a little long for you. Mel gets it, its for Kat to wear. She’s now looking for the label. So Mel takes it away from her, I think that was to be a surprise gift for Kat. So why she buy something not in her size. Oh a gift for Kat to wear for her, oh ops sorry guess let the cat out of the bag. So Mel moving towards the door, Kit clears her throat, I think that’s for me Mel. You know we are the same size. Hand it over, Mel. Don’t worry Mel I keep the store tag, I text you the information and the store. They have a web store too I add. Kit now holding item if front of her, nice and she place it on the night stand. Going to freshen up and put on touch up my make-up. I follow her so I put on make-up to. This is a friend night out right, but still want to look good for you. So we are going to having drinks sitting on the couch. You got it girl, how about you make us a couple sour whiskey with water with ice. Lite on the whiskey, had shots and driving soon. But before I can make the drinks, Candace and her girlfriend Sandy arrive. So girls what would like to drink, I show them the bar. While they are thinking, start mine and Kits drinks. Sandy what year is the whiskey. It 12 year, real good stuff. So I have what your making, me too says Candace. I hear Mel from across the room, plus 2 more will be out in a minute. I hand them their drinks and carry the other to the couches on a try. Have a seat, they will all be out in a minute. We though it just you and Kat, Wow this is really a big treat says Sandy. They love meeting and talk with fans. If I was paying attention would have notice that Mel never took a drink from her glass. So how about tell us your favourite scene from season 1. The ladies come out and sit, talk and drink. We all have a nice time talking. Latter when we walk up to the theatre ticket booth. Sandy, so how we going to work sharing the bill. I invite you two, its my treat, Sandy. After getting the tickets they take us to a VIP waiting room. We are able to order popcorn and drink combos. We all go with a flavoured soda water. We in 2 different rows, but they have the seats in front of us. Just blown away by the movie. Kit suggest a place around the coroner can get a drink and can talk about the movie. April is going to be full of question for us. So want to get their opinion too. What you know April too. Yes she the director of Wynonna Earp right now. Which we are filming season two. She the one who gave us the VIP passes. Now Kat I know what you do on the show. But what does Cathy do. Good question. I am a writer for the show, I just start in January. Love it when I see their jaws drop. Nice line Cat, you getting comfortable with this. Yes well Emily told me the more I here the more people are going to ask. Need to have good simple answers to what I can talk about. I got to meet them in Seattle in January at a fan con. They have made feel a part of their work family. Part with them at the hotel parking. Hugs and cheek kissing all around. A very nice evening Cat, you really have work out things to say. You know my mind is always working. Sometimes hard to keep up with it. My mouth is slower sometimes than my head, so either sound like a rabbit talking or just gibberish. So like lines write some things out to help. Got a text from Emily while in the movie. The text she going to be stopping by my office tomorrow afternoon. Going to let me know about media appearances for Carol Haught character and meeting with writers first. How many will be up to the interviews and even a podcast video guest. Welcome to my world girl. My meeting is at 8 am so I going straight to your bed. Like the sound of that. So when already for bed, grab the nightly for Kit and the pj’s she lent me. I lay them on foot of the her bed and get in. returning you items for you. She looks at me, well the surprise is gone. Got it cause like the pink one you have, but more lace and white this one has. And tomorrow is Valentines Day was going to be a part of your present. So see puts it on, it was a nice surprise then Mel played at taking it. Something a sister would do to each other. I get my kisses good-night and spooning.

February 14 Tuesday

So just some cereal and take fruit with me. Make and put tea in a thermal bottle. I am going first today in the writers meeting need my mind going. It goes better than I planned, when show them the lines have trouble with. Also show them the other ways worked it out. Break them into parts and help me make something better and fits the lore better. So then go over the other scenes I have and others for latter weeks. Then we go over script for Saturday’s table talk, Emily like a few changes. It a quick redo with us all here. Almost 3pm get to my office. Its a quite hallway, so leave door open. So I get to work, given more scene and bigger ones. Reading over the outlines when hear a knock on the door. Its Emily and someone I do not know. She sits in the leather chair. She introduce him as Charles Dutch writers division head. Notice I not signed up for a position for the off season. Hands me a binder, here are what choice left and what they pay. Application forms inside and were to turn them in, pick one before they are gone. Saw Emily coming down the hall, and remember about you. Well lots to do and oversee, put out his hand nice meeting you. I just look at Emily, he seemed more like an account then I writer. Not wanting to judge a book by it cover. Yes he comes off as stiff. He makes sure that all the writing projects get done and have enough people working on it. Say a treatment comes in the great idea, but bad scripts. It gets assigned to a group to work on. Or a project falling behind, for a number of reasons. You look it over, if looking for something to work on during your off season. Its a good way to meet a lot of other writers and see all the on going projects. I know you worked on your writing hard a being a better writer. Just wonder do you know what you want to do during your off season. Cause we need to talk about your future. I just going to close the door. She returns to the leather chair, I move to the couch. To be more comfortable and start the conservation. I have a book, finished it last October. Sent out like 15 book proposal’s. All rejections, but since being there. Writing a movie treatment for it. Janice my agent likes the idea. We are working on list to send them out this Friday. Sending one to the Studio here thru submission. Look I like one too, so I give you an address and it come straight to my office, but having one come thru submission, it be one the list in the studio records. Know how you feel about favours in the industry. This way I only getting a copy a little faster. It save me time from tracking it down. The jobs in this binder Emily, look like for someone on the move up. I think I am passed that now. Getting to work you and the Wynonna Earp people are who I love working with. I have a lot of changes these last two months. All of it great, but miss working on my projects. So I want to work off season on my work more, expanding on the movie treatment some. Now you have my attention, how long did it take you. The book is why went from full time to part time work, just enough to get by. Sold my computer and my silver jewellery, so for the first 4 months could just work on writing. Yes you have talent and should work on your projects. But just came from meeting with the board. With the number different syndication deals, DVD are in production in 5 languages and netflix picking it up in a number of countries. They have set aside the TV set on the permanent schedule. It will two big sets will stay up in the off season. They will use the small sets, easy to put back together. Which means the total number of the season will be shot. Which is 6, the board signed the budgets for it. They will let the cast know around Clexacon in Vegas. Like in your contract has number for you part and etc. Being a writer is giving you an advance. The ladies have not even asked me about what you have me working on. Wanted to make it to the writers meeting, but the board meeting ran over. So ended up with two things to talk with you about. Like bringing Charles to let me know you have choice’s. Saw thru that, guess getting here together, time is not my best friend today. Is it ever our best friend, except in the special moments that linger. Yes now it sounds like you know what I saw in you. Well thanks you and so have more I want to talk with you about. I know were I want to do my writing. I not going back to Portland, nothing there for me. It was a stepping stone in my life path as I see it. Calgary is one now, but want to be somewhere I can make a home and a life. Kit and me have talk about the past and things happening now. But not talk about the future. I do not know how much she told that morning in Seattle. She told me about the breakfast date and about the pillow talk Skype. Plus what she felt the first time saw you in person the strength of a connection to you overwhelm her. I knew your worked to be a better writer, just not sure how you fit with the cast. Why had you come to fandom. If it had not be happening would have had you come to Calgary. You fit in like I hope you would. So Portland is is not going to be your home, then were? I take a minute and some deep breaths, Toronto Canada. I do not know what Kit doing with her off season. I am her girlfriend, probably should just probably just ask her. But I do not want to push. So much has happened in the last 2 months. We not talked about the future and I am a little scared to bring it up. I want a future with her so much it hurts. Still a lot we do not know about each other, but want to have the chance to. Figured you be the person to ask for help. I made a budget for the next 6 months with maximum amount of money willing to spend on living expensive. I get up and get my budget for her and return to my seat. That’s a lot of your money, but you will have more in 6 months. Plus I went high not sure what it cost to live in Toronto. Not had time or know where find that information. So I am asking for help, it not an easy thing for me, seems always can talk with you Emily. Ok I just need to make some calls and find you a reality apartment agent. When have the information and area you going want to be in. That’s the part I need help with, do not know where she lives in the city. Now I know you can not tell me what part of town she lives in. But you can tell the agent the area that would be interesting to me. I see were your going with this, sure I can do that. Thank-you very much Emily, so I have Thursday off, I like to do a day trip to Portland. To get the rest of my stuff and say good bye to my room-mate. Put my what stuff the my old room closet. She gotten married and now a 3 year old year step daughter. She’s is staying in my old room. So need help with travel plans, walk with me to my office Cathy and Sam can get you to who can make the travel plans. So we walk to her office. Need to talk more let me know or can go to Mel, know she be happy to talk with you on this. Sam gives me my passport. Sam is great, she sets it all up for me. Even a car and a driver, do not want to have to deal with parking. Even prints out the information for me and e-mails me a copy. I am all set, so back to office. So send Wendy my old room-mate a text, hey going to be in town Thursday 16th, want to buy you lunch. I not needed at the office any more today. Still need chocolate for Kit and want to gifts for room-mate. A friendship gift for Wendy and of course a stuff animal for Cindy. Who is now her step-daughter. So just going to buy the gifts at the hotel shops. When back at room, text Kit let her know already back at suite. Work on the movie treatment just need to most copy, paste with new opening letter. Print it out and double check how it reads . I read them aloud to do that. Then E-mail copy to agent. Have address list from agent and mailing materials. Just have to stop at post office tomorrow. Put it all away in my safe when done. Receive text from “ok, made revelations at City Grill with table my window. Looking forward to seeing you” is Wendy’s answer. So go back to script writing. Kit texts me that on way back. Ladies going to Tim’s for dinner. Let go early for valentines day 4pm. Poker going to be in our suite tomorrow night. Seems someone been talking about new room set-up. People want to see. Thanks for the heads up, see you soon. Best get her gift ready and put it a cabinet by the dinning table. So if the ladies not going to be here for dinning. Best change, my cowboys and black slacks will be ok. Need something I can go braless. Yes the white Jean vest that snaps up, leave a few undone. It kind of a punk look, fake rips and zippers. I putting on make-up when I hear them come in, then Kits bathroom door close. She up to something, wonder what she going to surprise me with. So when I am ready go over to Dom’s and Mel's. Ready early are you Cat, states Dom. I was her already when got Kits text. Your guys first valentines date, I have Kat’s phone to take pictures. So Dom go see how Kat is doing. I keep this rabbit in my burrow. Yes I all ready and no place to go. I start to pace but Mel takes my arm and walks me over to an arm chair, sit girl. You show up here in Calgary. Emily works her magic on all of us. She pulls you out like a magician pulls a rabbit out of a hat. I saw the bread crumb trail she left me Mel. The first thing was a chair with my name on it. Second was wanted to me hang out at set. Third she never talk about who may play the part. Fourth did she really need a one more extra at location. Think it a way to see me act and if how much a team player. Now your calming down, got your mind redirected. That was very good Mel, thanks. Well your the one who came here to be a writer with new scripts for us. Then end up playing the part you wrote. But that not it, I learning how to read when your reveres about something, talk to me girl. What are you trying not to think about, Cathy. Your a genius Mel, it something Emily and I talked about today. She told me I could talk with you about it. I will, it just finding the time. Before we can finish, there is knock on the door. Do worry Cat we find the time. Glad your willing to share something private with me like a sister. I answer the door, its Kit. In a very sexy tight red dress, no straps. I just stand there, so she moves forward and pins a rose boutonnière on the left side of my vest. She puts out her arm, are you ready to go baby. I am lost in the vision of her beauty, but I take her arm. I am lead to the dinning room table. Soft music plays. The long candles, silver rim plates, polished silver ware, red napkins on the plate with silver rings. Red table cloth with a 2 inch small white table cloth on top, champagne flutes. So of course champagne standing ice bucket. She pulls out a chair for me, she leans in and takes a kiss. Picks up the napkin and hands it to me. She removes her napkin from her plate. Then goes to the bar and pick up dinner plates with food and places them before us. Then opens the bottle of champagne, raise her glass to toast. But pause, so Mel can one last picture of us tossing. They are giving us an hour alone in the suite. But they have love ones like to talk with tonight. I setting my phone alarm for 55 minutes, so we out of the main area on time. Thank-you for your help, sister. So Cathy to love and romance, we touch glass and sip the champagne. I starting into her eyes, she speaks up, its and says something in French. It smells wonder full and even taste better. A little rich, but the favours. I try to think of something to say. Not much about my day can I tell her about. Ask her to tell me how filming went today. So tells me how the filming went today. First time I can ask her that and she can answer. Oh yes Dom has the most ticklish stomach. Had the scene in when she in a Short’s shirt and I come up from behind. She starts laughing even before touching her stomach. You think she be gotten used to it by now. I sure you find an answer. More your area knowledge than me. True but it has not help yet. Well I think I maybe have an answer to that. Its when you say a word wrong, you keep trying and it gets worse. So that the next time use that word. Do not come close again. That Dom’s word, the memory of the mistake laughing. So you want to change the pattern. Yes but tried other people, breathing, even focus on a light. Mel talk with her but, your right its a pattern now. But how to break it. Maybe some thing we can try here in the room. You know how we sit on the couch. Me in front of you and your hands on my stomach but on outside the shirt. Have her take my place for a few days. Break on set, do it in the dress room. Where you standing talking touch her stomach. Each day add something new you do to her stomach. touch it when walking in opposition direction. May break the patten. That all I can come up with. Look when I found out I was allergy to strawberries. I was 22, and living in Portland. Co-workers on weekend would go to you pick berry farms just within 10 minutes out of town. And a number of other foods. We drove to a park, to eat the strawberries. Fresh picked, they were heaven. About the 4th one, started not feeling so good. Just move on to the doctor tells me have food allergy. Surprise never had them, I only blueberries in a muffin. Parents buy what fruit cheapest. Long time before could look at a strawberries and not fell my stomach ache. It would was reacting like I eaten strawberries. But they taste so good. So someone bought home make strawberry jam. After a few months of that jam. Can look at strawberries and I think about home made jam. Yes change the pattern then the behaviour. Yes that’s it in a few words. For dessert we have tulip desert shells with a raspberry sorbet. So ready for gift exchange, so I get up and get mine from the cabinet. She hid mine under the towels covering her fan birthday gifts. She moved the plates, so I place her gift in front of her. It a gift bag cover in hearts, red and white tissue paper on top. I handed a card with a small box on top with a bow. You are my quest tonight so open yours first, Cat. So I open the card, it is a beautiful photo, two women running thru a field of yellow flowers holding hands. Inside the card says “to the wink that changed both of our lives” love Kit. Yes that was a wink with very strong ripples in the pond. I open the box, inside is a silver charm bracket. It has a cowboy hat, cowboy boots, six shooter, heart, pen and a basketball. I admire each charm. Its prefect. I put it on, it a perfect fit. So I am looking closely at the charms. And do not see that she opens her bag, pulls out a variety box of chocolates. Then she pulls out the basket. Reads aloud what is on the bottles “Nexxus Emergence Regimen, shampoo, conditioner, Victoria Secret Love Spell Shower Gel and Kama Sutra oil of love warming kissable flavour raspberry kiss. “oh admiring my gift so much, there is a card, is it in the bag”. She looks in the bag and pulls it out. Its 3 postcards with pictures of Seattle. She tilts her head side ways. Turns them over and read the message. “please contact your personal masseuse for application of products”. Now she sit backs and looks at me with a big smile. I take the business card I made out of my pocket and hand it to her. It says “hello I am your personal masseuse. Did not want the two things together, never know who going to read our trash”. So I stand and pick up the basket and put it on my arm. Then pick up the champagne bottle and the glass. My hands full but offer her my arm, but before I can say anything she takes my arm. We go to my room, close and lock door. It kit who speaks first “so I am in a sexy tight dress, you going to show me how you got it off me last time.” If I remember correctly there are few things we need to do first. I am still standing holding all the items but the chocolate which she has. So place all the items on my desk. She puts out her hand, may i have this dance. She turns the alarm off on her phone and starts some dance music. I love to, we slow dance. Feels so good to just be held. Plus the scents of her and the scent burner of roses. I feel like I am just floating on a cloud. The music changes to something more upbeat. She starts some slow dirty dancing moves. I follow her lead, it is so sensual. I feel her hands on the top button snap. Her lips are on my neck, like back in Seattle. Undoes snaps as she kiss her way down to my cleavage. She is kissing my nipples, so I take the vest the rest of the way off. Between kiss I hear, please unzip me. Its only 4 inch long, in the middle of the dress, the dress stays up. She moves the front of her dress down to expose her breasts. I use the opening to remove my boots, I move and sit on the desk. She moves forward and I wrap my legs around her. As before I push her dress down to her waist. Then take her hands in mine and lace fingers together. Ask are you ready? She nods her head yes. I move my feet to the sides of the dress and down until the dress not touching her body. Move my toes towards the ball of my feet and pull slowly downward. The dress moves down slowly at first. Once all the dress passes her hips. Open my toes and move them up to top of dress. Now easy to push the dress rest of the way off. She watching with amazement on her face. How her dress ends up on the floor and I used no hands. Her answer to that “you have strong toes”. It took me a bit of practice, it about going slow. I let go of her hands and pour the last of the champagne into the glass. I raise mine for a toast “to hidden talents.” She raise here glass and clinks with mine, we drink. Looks like I am ready for a shower with my personal masseuse. So I pick up the basket, “so Kit if you would just follow me, the shower is this way”. She laughs, but she follows me. “you know Cat you have on way to many clothes.” I feel her hands on the button of my pants. So I stop walking. The button is undone and listen as she slowly lowers the zippier. Slides both hands into my underwear. Moves her hands to my slides and push my pants to the floor. But her hands move upward and into my wetness. I try to reach the wall with my free hand but its to far away. I take a couple steps forward, stopping just inches from the wall. Now place my arm on the wall and set my head against it. Now reach around with my right hand and find her wetness. So standing finger smithing front to back. She places her free hand on the wall. We start rocking together, it builds until the sweet moment of climax. She leans against me now, both trying to get our breaths. We both side down to the floor and sit against the wall. Well I do not have any more clothes on. Ok we almost made it to the shower. I feel like I could use a good soak and maybe a second bottle of champagne. Yes Cat there is a second bottle in the refrigerator. She lays her head on my shoulder, “I will get it in a few moments.” Not sure how much time passes, but when I feel her move I get up to. I grab the glass, the Kit Kat chocolate bars and a bottle of lotion. Put them in the bathtub caddy and move it to the middle. Soon we are in the tub soaking, drink and eating Kit Kat bars. So I ask about how some of the other scene today. She tells me the scene when the man is found in black badge office with big old trunk and a pile of blue prints. Sure like to know where they find some of the props for the show. Or the talent into making something look old. Knew there be a trunk, it really look like it been in the ground for a 100 years. Make it easy to act surprise. Had to be one of your scripts. “yes it mine” your getting good at seeing which ones are mind. Plus I like people touching the props, it bring them in more. It could be called a style. Like from the first season, the bones of the stone witches children. Did not need to be touch, just studied. Where as the skull, the binding of Wav to the skull. The cheap wine, that you find out is “mainly for her.” I just laugh so hard I may have pee my pants a little when first saw that scene on TV. We are facing each other in the tub. I ask her for her left foot, I got some lotion though I give you a foot massage. How do your feet not hurt from wearing those shoes is a surprise to me. Oh Cats it like the difference from walking in ski boots and flats. Its the way you stand and move, like anything it takes practice. Well I going to need to add that to my list of things to practice, can you help that Kit. I know you have the shoes and the dress. So that why you have not worn them, you don’t know how to walk in high heal shoes. That’s a bingo Kit, here give me your other foot now. Cat you are very oh so good at that, were did your learn. Would you believe me if I told you working as a go-for on a set. She gives me a funny look. See I told you, actor like message even have them done on set. Your on the clock if they are filming or not. So watched and would talk with them later. They tell me the best books to read to learn how and practice a lot. If been known to go one writing binges and after a few days, my would kill me. Unless I messaged my own hands. I stand up and move to sitting next to her. I put lotion of each of hands and show her to message her own hands. She like oh that’s does feel real good. Back in college there were a number of dorm room salons. So was doing well in school would treat myself to a manicure. Feel in love with them. After filming 6 days in cold rain. A group of ladies went to have medi pedi the next day. I join them, our joints just ached for being outside it the cold rain. Cold like up at camp location. Question for you Kit, where is you phone. Like to see the pictures, and check what time the RV is suppose to leave. Well when I went to get the champagne, I pick it up and tossed it on your bed. Well Kit the water is starting to get cold, so lets move to the bed. We dry off and both go into my room. From under the pillows she pulls out the white night gown I gave her. I put it there after you went our to Dom and Mel room. Plus Cat I hidden this hear too, she pulls out a small gift bag. You have not said anything about not getting chocolate. It did cross my mind Kit, but the night is not over yet. I move to get my pj’s but she stops me. Please Cat open this first, batting her eyes at me just hamming it up. If I must, inside I find pj’s matching tank top and bottom pj’s with a print of Hershey kiss and red hearts. I put them on and they are so soft. These must be like Egyptian cotton. You know me so well Kit, l love being a piece of chocolate for you. I return to the bathroom to get the last of the champagne and then the TV remote. So I turn it on and switch to receiver cast mode. Got you slide show of pictures ready Kit. Its one she taken and the ladies too since last January. Glad to hear you know me so well Cat. We watch it several times, it push us over the last bit and are hot for each other. She push me down on the bed, then moves onto her knees. She pulls off my pj’s bottom off and removes her night gown. Starts pulling me towards her, she spreads her knees apart. Into a scissor position I wrap my legs around her. She starts to move, and reaches for my breast. My hands are on hers. After awhile moves her hands and takes my hands in hers. Can you sit up Cat, want to kiss you and look into your eyes this time. Such a soft voice that’s just above a whisper and yet can hear the need in her voice. Just lock your arms and I can pull myself up to you. We wrap our arms around each other. She keeping hers eyes open, and I look into them. Losing myself in those eyes and the pressure of our bodies. I feel the sweat between us start to run down our bodies. I feel her kiss on my face and lips. I start to arch my back as the moment this all is for is coming. Soon she arch her back too, but still looking each others eyes. When we are done, I fall backwards and she falls next to me. We fall asleep on top of the bed. Wake later in the night cold, so we get under the covers together and fall right back to sleep.

February 15 Wednesday

I set my alarm early so can be in my office by 8 am. Need to print out a couple of the scripts. Need to read them aloud. It takes a little time but I get it done. So move on to the last script need to write. So send a text to Kit first, “hey I will be done soon, how about lunch together around 1pm”. Her reply is “great I order and pay and you pick up. Text order info to you. See you at 1 pm”. Going to be to busy every day and in the evening spending time with Kit and/or start the new book. Found an old outline that I like. Now know what changes to do, to make it into my next book. But before going back to work. Double check that have all the information I need for my trip tomorrow. Going to wear jeans, writer polo shirt and blue cowboy boots. Taking my backpack for the day trip. Will put the light weight jacket, to change into. Right now it has my movie treatments for mailing. Then finish working on last script. So head out to the post office and mail them and pick up lunch. I answer her text on the food order earlier. Find her in my room on the bed working on thank-you cards. Watching a black and white movie. She has a one those trays with a pillow on the bottom on her lap. I set everything on my desk. While you make room for me, what you want from the refrigerator to drink. Just get me a water Cat please. I grab two waters and the TV trays. So I set up lunch, while she moves two of the boxes to the floor. Looks like she just started on the third box. You have been very busy, Kit. I was going to get done early and come by your office before you left. But it seems Cat you had the same idea as me. So you came home early to have lunch with me. Plus to make you eat a good lunch then just fruit and greek yogurt. Plus I already finish my assignments that are due on Monday. Only really a half day early. On set Friday and Saturday and Thursday my day off. Its all on how you look at it Kit. So after eating lunch, lay down spoon and watch the rest of the movie. So I clean up after lunch and get my self set up at my desk work on my next book. Kit changes the channel on the TV to a music station. I see she has opened a Tim Tans biscuit. Hey girl may I have some too. Sure come over and help yourself. So go over and get some but before I return to my desk, I steel a kiss. Time to get some work done. Work on my timeline and what order what events to take place. Plus who in which events and why. I hear Kit moving around, so I look up. She putting away her fan writing kit. Guess that good as anything else to call it. So double checking my notes to see if missed anything. When she enters the room with more water and a container of raspberries. She’s sit on the desk next to my laptop. Now let me see I am have this right Cat, you finish your work assignments so can I ask you what you working on. Well I will tell you, but it must be between you and me for now. Because its in the early stages of this book. But that’s at this point. Like your life I keep my personal work private. When get into filling the chapters on the book, find 2 or 3 people I trust to be sounding boards. For this help give them the option of a thank-you note in the introduction. This does not sound like your first book, Cat. You are a good listener. Finished my book last August, and sent out book proposals. My agent then starting telling about open submission on 3 TV shows. To give me something else to work on. Got all rejection notes on the book and 2 of the TV shows. You have written a book Cat. Yes I have, I did the submissions for a change of pace and keep my mind off rejection letters that started coming. Never told you about it, got to many rejection letters. You know I change my life so I could write, but it was to write a book. After I got the job with Wynonna Earp show. How would I tell you that the show was just a project to keep my mind off of the rejection letters on my book as they came in. It started that like another project, watch the shows. But with the Wynonna Earp show started reading interviews and listening podcast. So somewhere along the way I became an earper. Here I thought your first passion was writing for TV, Cat. Was maybe away of opening, to talk with you about it. Did not do it on purpose, it just came out my mouth. See how you tell your girlfriend that what you really want to write have only gotten rejection letters. And the job that put us together started out as a way to just to pass the time. You were scared to tell me about this Cat. Yes very much so, you love my scripts. Did not want you to think less of me. It been on my mind and guess it found it way out on it own. She gets up and sits in my lap. Do know how many audition scripts I have at home of jobs tried for and not gotten. Lets just say Cat I have file boxes full of them. Does not matter how or why start writing for the show. It’s what you wrote that matters. Because you are a writer, you live for it. I pull her in for kiss and a hug. Then I have a surprise for you, only 4 people know I done this. Rewrote the book proposal into a movie treatment. My agent, Emily, you and me. Mailed out 10 movie treatment today. I see her lips move but nothing comes out but gibberish. This time she is comes to me for kiss, so much weight is off my shoulders. So when we come back to reality. Look this is nice with you on my lap, but I need to get and use the restroom. She lets me up and leans against my desk. Do not have to go that bad, but need my courage for the next thing I just decided to do. Why I am so private about my writing. Because the last best thing I wrote was good, someone stole from me. I found out to later, and we shared a computer. No way to prove it was mine. Now how to do this, to ask she if wants to read my book, have a copy in my safe. Return to the room she is leaning against the desk still. So when I go walk pass her to sit in my chair. She stops me and takes my hands in hears. So what is the last part you want to tell me. I can see it in your eyes and the way you were talking, Cat. Your trying to figure how to ask something. Yes there is one more thing “would you like to read my book?” You want me to read your book, oh yes please, Kit answers. Tell in short what happened in the past and who it was, my ex girlfriend. She is am touched that you are willing to trust me with it. So I let go of her hands, and get the printed copy out of my safe. You think you can guess what the rules are on this, Kit. Well lets see, tell no one, keep it just in our two rooms, plus find a safe place to keep it. Is that what’s you had in mind, Cat. Very nice Kit that is perfect. Now that’s done I have an idea for this afternoon date. How about we see if a basketball court is available and get some exercise. Been sitting behind a desk for two days. That is a great idea Cat, this time I will bring my A game. So check online and yes there is a court, book a 2 hour block of time. It’s Kit who starts the trash talk. Went easy on you last time because you are short. Really Kit, that you answer to how I run you rag-it last time. We each change and meet at the door. We trash talk all the way to the court. Have a great time playing basketball together. Just cause I only 5ft 2 inch, I can jump good. Had to when playing with others that much taller than me. Was on equipment manger on sports teams at college. I was willing to learn to jump higher and give the 6ft girls a run for there money. So beside Kit I do have some skill and training in varsity sports. And its like riding a bike, you remember how. When we get back to the room the ladies are overseeing the set up for the poker games. Mel informs us that food going to be here in 15 minutes. Showers for both of you, looks like the basketball game got intense. So we go back to trash talk as to who won today. So when close my door and lock it, notice that Mel was filming us. Meet Kit at the shower, who going first. Kit like well, how about together. Save on time, and I promise only to steel a few kiss, Cat. Agreed, we strip while water heats up. Just put on jeans and a tank, no bra and bare foot. Plus I get to wear Doc Holiday hat. Pass on the make-up tonight. When I exit my room all, ready I do not see the ladies. Just Tim and a few quest who are eating. Tim waves at me, the ladies are getting ready, so I pass the duty of answering the door to you. There are two poker tables for 8 people, all ready to go, food and drinks at the bar. Make myself a whiskey soda in a tall glass and move arm chair my the door so can relax. Not long and Kit comes out of her room and goes to Mel's room. Receive a text from Kit with a copy of the video of us trash talking about our basketball game. For now will put in the private folder for safe keeping. Have worked out my game strategy for tonight. Going with mix it up and randomly changes in tells given on purpose and attitude with change how hat is sitting on my head. The ladies come out and head for the food, Kit comes over to me by the door. She takes my drink and “so how many not here yet”? Just 2 is my reply to Kit. She lets me know that she take over at the door, go get some food, Cat. Figure she can keep the drink, I can make me another plus get some food. Tim stands ok people time to get things going here tonight. He recaps the last game and gives Mel the Doc Holidays Hat. Who puts pieces of paper in hat, so we can drawn and see where to sit. Then gives me the hat to wear. My strategy works well I end up in the last three with Emily and Dom. The binds are high now with so may people out. Only have enough for maybe 5 hands. Its going to come down to picking the right time it go all in. Then I be a lot safer and may have a chance to win. So when I get pocket aces, go all in. cause I have the high blind this hand. Dom calls so Emily folds. We flip our cards, Dom has an ace clubs and jack clubs. The flop is 2 clubs, 8 diamonds, jack spades. So fare I am still in the lead. The turn is queen hearts. I breath deep, the river card is 7 clubs. Dom wins the hand with a flush. She get up and does her happy dance. I got her out last time, Dom has earned the dance. I have to move to deal now, so go over to Dom and go down on one knee. I offer my hat as a trophy for you to wear for good luck in playing one on one with our queen. Cat I accept your offer and will wear it proudly. So the war is on between Emily and Dom. Each not wanting to give up chips. Emily the one low on chips now. Gets a flop she likes and go all in. Dom calls but lose the hand. Now Emily ahead on chips. A hand flops jack, aces and king. Dom goes all in and Emily calls. Dom has a king and queen clubs. Emily has an ace hearts and 2 diamonds. The turn cards I put down is 9 hearts. Last card the river, ace clubs. Emily wins, so Dom comes over and gives over the trophy to Emily. Next Emily ask me to show her this “writers studio the ladies have been talking about.” likes the quilts and the bed with head and foot board giving the daybed look. And really like my choice in photos for the walls. Every time I learn something new about you Cat, you blow me away. There is more artist in you then you know. Most have left already, tomorrow is a workday. Kit playing Tomb Raider in my room. So we take turns playing, we pass the controller when someone dies. Soon just us ladies and Emily. I move to sit in front of Kit and lean back. She puts her arm around me. Dom is in the recliner tonight, she pushes the button to recline. Mel sets her head on Kits shoulder. Emily is watching all this, so why are you ladies getting comfortable. You see Emily I do not die often, which on screen I make it thru a hard part on the first try. Gee ladies just like one more turn replies Emily before I go, its getting late. Then Kit speaks up, “your wish is my command, queen Emily.” Which at this point Kit starts to tickling me so I finally miss a jump. Now that was not fair Kit. Your right Cat, she uses her hand to turn my face towards her and kiss me in one long kiss. Emily makes the jump I missed, but the next jump is one you have to make and not go off the other edge. Which Emily lands the jump, but still has the run button down. And runs off the ledge, she dies. Now Emily have a video I been saving for when you are here. Play the video from the Ember going away party. The ladies no longer sleepy after seeing and hearing that video. Seems Emily had a hand in dropping a hints to some people and that’s my going away party. Just want to share the loud experience I had as they were cheering for the show and me thanks Emily. So the night is at an end, we all say our good nights. So while Kit is changing in her room, I put what I need for tomorrow in my backpack. My duffel bag, gifts and my passport. Set my phone alarm for 3:45 am, meeting car out front at 4:30 am. Get changed, and go to her room and get in bed. I watch her remove her make-up. She has on the pink night gown tonight. When she done, notices that I have been watching her. You know girl we had a first tonight. Could it be that it was the first time either one of us kissed some in front of Emily. Oh no that not it or maybe a little. You trusted me with a truth afraid to share and then trusted me with something someone else betray you with. She being serious but love that she told me this. I do not give her a chance to reply, I start tickling her just a little, but then take her face in my hands. It was a very nice day girl, thank-you Kit. Which we have a few long kiss, I turn over so she can spoon me and we fall asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

February 16, Thursday

Morning comes to soon, but taking a big step on my own this time. Slip out of bed, I take a shower in the apartment in Portland later today. Do not want to take a change on waking Kit and having to explain what I am going so early. Put my light weight jacket in my backpack and leave to meet car front of hotel. Use the time on the plane to work on second book. Which I decide just to call 1910. Going to be set 1910 Scotland and another love story between two women with a different twist. Soon I am in the place I used to call home. Take a shower and make fast work on the boxes. Put what most important stuff in my duffel and then fill with clothes. So take the file box and put it in the packing box and fill with the rest of my personal belonging. Pick up the packing box and walk the block to the mail box store and ship the box to my office. Return to the apartment, put the gifts on the kitchen table with the letter I wrote. Mostly thanking her being my friend. But our friendship is not over. Plus tell her about dragon con and I like to pay for the trip for her to go this next year. Cause I will be there working and will be able to tell a lot of things have to keep secret for now. The show would have aired by then. Plus it give you a vacation, want you can bring George and Cindy. Yes I moving but it is because my job and where I need to do my job. Wish I could talk with her about Kit, she would try to talk me out of it maybe. She would think it to big a risk. But want to always feel this way, I moved to the moon if she wanted me to. Its my dream job and I can work on my book in the off season. So worth it to me, sometime one must take a chance. Emily took a big one on me, so I can take a big one chance on love. Give my bike to a neighbour who has a teenage daughter I know could use a bike. Everything else giving to Wendy that I not taking today. Leave a card with it. Telling her moving for work, I work for Seven 24 Studio as writer for Wynonna Earp. I made it, thanks for the meals you shared with me. So I text Wendy done early, heading to City Grill maybe just sit in bar and work. I am 30 minutes early when I get to the skyscraper City Grill is in, on the 50th floor. Wearing a slouchy beanie to hide my red hair. Wendy works on the 28th floor. Get a reply from her, come by office bullpen. My friends like to see you, do not believe me who your are working for. I answer sure no problem. Some of her friends thought I was nuts, to leave a good job and work just to get by so could have time to write. But my dream came true and I happy to prove it. When I get there Wendy takes me into the break room. So I double check early the company web site and I am now listed as a writer for the show. Look you know the name of the studio who makes the show, so just google them and look me up. They find it and my picture with the heading writes for Wynonna Earp S2. Then the question come out so fast. Like do get to work with the cast, what are they really like, is like a family like they say, who are they dating or married and so many more. I answer what I can, yes I work with the cast and show them some my pictures. Yes it like a big family, it the long hours they work together. It like 9-11 hour days do not always get two days off if a row. But the people you get to work with and the show. On set there is this energy you can feel, it like being apart of something. I am a writer and I can not find the words. Look time for us to go upstairs and have lunch. Nice having a window booth, get one last good look at the city. She tells me about the wedding and Cindy loves having her own room. So Wendy says girl you look so happy and like to say more sure of yourself. Yes I am more sure of myself, I been accept my a group of people who put great value in my writing. Cat there is one thing you have not talked about is “who you call Seattle.” Well see this charm bracket I wearing, she gave it to me for valentines. You know what the media does with things like this. I new to this business and just want to have a private life. Even just two people seen together and a picture is taken. The Canadian actors see it different, yes they give interview and talk about their work. They value having a private life.. Its like a door on one side is there work and all can see. But on the other side is family and they keep it there, some thing special to them. They do not gossip either, they are rumours, but like when we going to location or what going to happen next. It very different from the sets I worked on here. Its a different world and I like how they do things. Plus we are just dating each other and seeing were this goes. We only know each other a month. Plus she is a co-worker. Ok Cat I accept your answers only because your so happy and like seeing that you have spend money on good clothes. Just please keep in touch, time for me to get back to work. So Wendy leaves and i sit for a few minutes long, saying goodbye to the Portland. So on the return trip watch a movie, it is a day off. I get back to the suite before by 6 pm. Just toss the duffel up on top self in the closet for now and leave backpack in there too. Turn the TV on and get in the recliner. I fall fast asleep, but its Kits talking at someone that wakes me up. Its almost 7:30 pm, they worked late today. So if they are here so is food, fell something on my head. Turns out to be a head band with bunny ears on it. Someone is being funny, ok my nickname is rabbit. Big deal walk to the dinning table and sit down. Dom and Mel can not stop laughing now. Kit trying not to laugh, so what’s so funny, l left the bunny ears in my room. Look girl you just have to find a mirror to see what they did to you Kit tells me. It takes a moment to sink in, I run to my bathroom and see what someone or someone’s did to my face. They painted my face like that of a bunny. Even put bunny ears on my head, they must having waiting awhile to do this. It is cute, but ok we are in the suite, who going to see. My phone rings a text notification. I open it and what do I see but by self asleep in my recliner with the bunny face and ears. Go out find out who did this, but Kit is the only one left in the dinning table. No Mel or Dom, their plates of food are gone and room doors closed. Hey I had nothing to do with it Cat, my mom called me. They must have being waiting for a chance to do that to your face. Must of have a very fun day to be asleep like that. Now my phone is just ringing with notifications, seems the cast have to tell me how cute I look, even one from Emily. What done is done Kit, but in my head I am laughing. To me I fell honoured that they put time in the planing and waiting for the chance to do this with me. Tell Kit it sure beats being thrown in a snow bank. She can she that. Been eating my dinner, let Kit know oh not taking this make-up off not yet. They did a good job, so going to take this lemon and make lemonade. Plus they can not stay in there all evening. Going to keep the make-up on, for our medi/pedi tonight with the ladies at. So while waiting for time to leave to go to hotel spa, Kit and myself pack for going to camp location. Then go ahead and leave with Kit to be first at the spa. Want to see their reaction when still have the bunny make-up on when they show up. Alcohol, fun people and a medi/pedi the only way to enjoy life. Dom and Mel are shocked to see I have the make-up and ears still on. Feeling so good and tried I just climb into my bed, after remove the make-up. Kit kisses me goodnight, just have a few things to do then I join you. 

February 17 Friday

I slept good, had a long day yesterday. Enjoy having someone in bed with me when I wake up. Memory’s of Sara does not pain me any more. She is in my pass that is behind me. Have a future with work and love. So I watch Kit sleep while waiting for my snooze time to be up. An idea comes to me in the shower. Need to plan a very special date night for Kit. Another thing to talk with Mel on at location. At first left Portland my plan for were I go after the shooting was up in the air. Now going to get my own place and start a life in a new city. That is something I never had. When lived at home parents control totally how my room was and after my parents divorce, shared a room with my mom. Even when rented the basement apartment during college from my dad. Had to leave it like it was, no moving the furniture around. What there was of it, why did not spend much time there. So really want a place that is mine. Like I have with the hotel room. To get furniture to my style and organise way I want or change it. With today scripts, Carol has gone to there storage locker and has gotten boxes her grandmother left her. Take home the one on family history. But 2 other boxes she needs. One on the place she workers as a janitor. At first worked in the levels about ground. Thought it just a government building. But heard rumours, about lower levels. A co-worker was transfer to work in the lower levels. Someone would hang out with outside work. She changed, then told she got another promotion and moved away. Never heard from her again. Curiosity got the better of me, so when offer a transfer to the lower levels I took it. I am good at being invisible at my job. I did for years, and learn a lot of there secrets. Be surprise people what people throw away. I have blue prints of the upper and lower levels. Even an encoding machine for badges. Seems maybe I open it up and loosen a wire or two. So it got throw away. Now getting the things was easy. Just need a little help from a friend and co-worker frank. Need a way to get these things out of the building. He on the crew that keeps the floors waxed on lower and upper levels. So able to use the service elevator for floor equipment. So frank would get what I collected out of the building. For someday be able to help those imprisoned on the lower levels. Only thing that kept Carol going. Well the day has come, need to help dolls get out. On one of her visits to Nicole, saw his picture on a wall in the sheriffs office. When getting the trunk for the cave ask Doc about him. Did not say I knew where he was, time later for that. Franks brother was in the military in a unit like one Dolls was in. He now is a mall cop. The things he seen, he knows about the things been collecting. He gave me the ideas to supposed the badge encoding machine. His name is Edward, he is meeting me tonight to get the boxes. He will make sure they get to the Waverley Earp. He can get in easy to the sheriff station and be there with the boxes. Edward has an old picture of Dolls when he was in the military so they will listen to him. Which is the ladies and Doc script filming after mine. The day goes well and a few other small scripts done.  
Having date night tonight, we are going to location in the morning. It Kits choice, she knows of a photography show of landscapes at a local gallery. It has a number of restaurants near it we can have dinner before. Can walk around and play it my ear where go to dinner. That sounds good me, will Dom and Mel be coming too. Yes they are, Cat. I wear my white vest over my blue silk blouse, blue cowboy boots and slacks. Kit goes causal but heels and a shirt and sweater of cashmere. Looks so soft hard for me to resist touching her. Which I do while she is putting on make-up. I come up behind her and put my hands on her stomach and my face against her back. It softer than it looks, I breath in the sent of her. So I moan softly. I whisper thank-you the for choiring photograph show. Your welcome Cat, I love excellent photograph too, it’s a beautiful art form. It cold outside when we walk, but nice to be outside. Going to be outside a lot this next week. I talk about how it be nice to see the stars at night. They all agree, one thing nice about being on camp location. The visit to the gallery I enjoy very much. So nice to talk about things in public with Kit. Going have to come back some on my own or with Kit. When on the way back to the hotel, Kit and myself sit in the back seat. She asks me to sit in middle seat, Kit takes the seat behind Mel who is driving. Like to whisper in your ear Cat and steel some kisses. Just like people on way home on a double date. Oh the thing Kit whispers in my ear, “wants to claim her hair wash done by her personal masseuse.” Whisper in Kits ear, “yes your personal masseuse is available.” So now just make out, Mel has move the rear view mirror to see the road, but enough to give us some privacy. As soon as we enter the suite, Kit takes my hand and moves so fast across the room, I pulled along. I say goodnight to to Mel and Dom, just before entering Kit room. The door is locked now, I go to lock my door. Cat like were do you think your going. To lock the other door, Kit follows me. We are kissing and trying to get our clothes off. Soon we are naked together, Kit has had the basket of gifts on the bathroom counter. We both are breathing hard. This time I take Kits hand and lead her to the shower. While waiting for the water to heat up, set out extra towels. I pick up the basket. Have not let go of Kits hand yet, so now lead her into the shower. I place Kit under the hot water where it just hits her body. Ask her to dip her head under the water to get her hair wet. When her hair is wet, I move behind Kit and put shampoo in her hair. And wash her hair and massage her head and down to her neck. Put bath soap on my hands and massage her shoulders and work my way down to her lower back. Time for more bath soap and start on massaging her left leg. Kit puts her hands on the shower wall to stay standing. The moans she been making fill me with pleaser. Soon done with the right leg, take shower wand in my hand and use other hand to massage while rising her off. When done pick up the conditioner and lightly massage it in. Then to washing her arms then her breasts and work my way downward. She dips her head under the water to remove the conditioner, I make sure it gets all risen out. Now shifts her feet and puts her fingers between my legs. My turn to moan with pleaser from her touch. So I follow her lead and put my fingers between her legs. We finger-smith our way to gratification. We dry ourselves off and just climb into Kits bed. She has her wet hair in a towel. You have very good strong hands Cat and you know how to massage. Seem anything you put your mind to you do very well. My answer, is to try to wink the one eye with moving the cheek. I still working on that one. See what I mean, you are getting better at that wink Cat. Just a little more practice and you be able to do it. Have a question for you though Cat, can I tip my masseuse with a massage with my basket items. Yes, I would like that very much, Kit. So a goodnight kiss and turn so we can fall asleep spooning. Thursday night we both packed our bags for Saturday trip up to the camp location. All ready to go and fall fast asleep.

February 18 Saturday

 

Wear layers of clothes, it going to be cold up at the camp location. But first table talk all day. Then the ride in the RV up to camp location. Our dinner is waiting for us on the RV. So no time like now, so I ask the them do they know someone on the crew who kitchen I can borrow. Like to make my grandmothers cookies that are “slap you mama good.” Its a southern American term. Meaning that you slap your mama hand to get the last cookie. I buy all the ingredients and like any of you feel welcome to be there. The Friday or Saturday after we get back, everyone has those days off. Nothing like warm cookies out of the oven. They talk over who would be interested, the problem is that there be more than one. Well I am willing to do this again in two weeks if the helps any. Oh Cathy love the ideas you come up with, answers Dom. So Mel takes charge of getting me a kitchen to bake in. Its dark when we get to the camp location. We all go to our rooms, there is a surprise in Kits and my room. There is a note from Emily on the bed, I got you two a queen size bed. Came up a little early to get it done in private. Kit goes and get Mel and Dom to show what Emily has done for us. So how about just hang out or watch some TV all together. Mel up for some comedy on TV, we all agree. But they do not stay long, Mel uses the excess that she needs to unpack. So when she stands, motions for Dom to join her. When Dom does not get up, does the wink with the words “think Kit and Cat like to go bed early tonight, new bed and all.” The hint has effect, “oh, yes I have to unpack,” and gives us a wink too. Kit looks over at me and I at her. I know what she thinking, new bed it needs christening. We move towards each other and Kit gets on top of me. She takes my face in her hands and kiss me. We start out slow kissing and touching and exploring each others body. Flip back forth who is on top. When both naked and she’s on top, she switches to scissoring me. And we ride our way to ecstasy. Lay their for awhile in each others arms all sweaty. Its Kit who speaks first, what a week we had, more sex than talk. Been enjoying the sex with you, thank-you very much and give me a nice long kiss. We had Wednesday afternoon alone together, but we both had projects we worked on. Basketball was fun, just not much in pillow talk, Cat. So really like your idea of watching you bake, but others will be there. So my idea is that the day you do not bake. have a day just for you and me to be us. Sleep in and just follow the day where it leads us. Staying in or going somewhere, a normal couple enjoying a day together. Yes Kit I love your idea, just a lazy day for us as girlfriends out to have fun together. I really could use a day like that. We both have seen the schedule for shooting this week. Plus at table talk today, Emily took me aside, she wants me to write a whole episode this week. She has just given me the outline and summary. Just need to write the script. I suppose to send my progress nightly. Which Kit then kiss me many and long kisses. She really moving you along with the amount of work she giving you, Cat. Plus deadlines I believe she gives herself, Cat. So glad you shared this with me, Kit strokes the shaved side oh head. Only have gotten to the 2nd chapter of your book. Love what I read so far, it just finding time to read. Well Kit I guess I could upload it to our relationship folder so you can read it when have time and not at suite. Which then she smiles with those dimples and I can not resit any longer and give her long kisses. Plus whisper in Kits ear “oh baby love those dimples.” We talk past 1 am. There are moments like tonight the are special. And it not just the sex, but the talking and sharing. 

February 19 Sunday

So in the morning we wake at same time, shower together and make our way to breakfast. Soon Dom and Mel join us, let them all know about my office I be working from is behind the dinning hall. So will not make it out to filming locations today or tomorrow. Text me when on way back just like at set and meet you all back at the trailer. I head to over craft services to grab some food supplies for the day and a few bottles of diet coke. Emily let me know that there is a coffee pot, refrigerator and a microwave in the office. So when get to the office set-up to write, open a diet coke and get to work. After eating my lunch take a little walk to get my blood moving. It very cold so can not say it to warm up. Across from my office is the motor pool, stop and talk with the mechanic working on a truck engine. Her name is Becky, I hand her tools she needs. She is a little surprise that I know the names of the tools, but know more than most about engines. Well I had a choice as a child, one of the few I was given. To help mom do house work or help dad work on a car he pick up cheap. So can repair it and resale. What he did to have extra money. So would chose to work on the car like you did. Becky ask what I do for Seven 24 studios. I am a writer/actor, not needed on set until Tuesday, so doing my other job. Some jobs one has to have many talents. Look I stand here all day and help out but have to get back to my job, Becky. Hey girl I take dinner at 6pm in the hall, you do eat. Yes I do Becky, see you for dinner. Onto my third diet coke today, days like these wish I like coffee. I get back to writing and some pacing. And just get excited when an idea comes together with another and the writing just flows out. Time latter to edit and get the smaller points better. Dinner time comes and I go meet Becky for dinner. There is a few other people that just stay here at base camp. She introduce me around to everyone. Explain last time I was here spent my time with the extras and the cast. I got pulled into helping out and being an extra.. Tell them have to get back to the office and back to work. Be nice to have people to talk to at meals. So I agree to have lunch and dinner with them the next day. Stop again at craft service and get supplies for the trailer for all 4 of us. I just in the office an hour when get text that she’s on way back to trailer, see you in 20 minutes, Kit. My reply I pick up supplies for the trailer for all 4 of us. So I finish what I working on, pack up my laptop and supplies for the ladies and make my way back to the trailers. When get to Kit’s and to my room, unpack all the goodies on the bed. Change into my pj’s and then open some Tim Tam’s. They are a favourite of Kits and I have fallen in love with them too. They are a chocolate covered biscuit made by a Arnott in Australia. So they all come to our room first to see what I call supplies. Which they squeal in delight when they see I got and help themselves to the Tim Tam’s that are open. Let them know already put away what I want to kept, so the 3 of you get to divide up the rest. Which they make short work of. But would Kit be so kind to make some popcorn for the movie while they put there supplies away. Ok so what movie are we watching Kit. Oh yes forgot to tell you, one of Kate Drummond movies is on. She was if a few episodes in season 1 of Wynonna Earp and you went to school with her. Yes you have a good memory, Cat. Should have told you, just did get a change. Its ok Kit, I just sit in in your lap to make more room for Dom and Mel in the bed. Yes Cat your going just going have to do that and just live with it. So while she is changing to pj’s and making popcorn. I get out the extra blankets and pillows. Tell Kit about the people meet today like Becky. So not alone all day. We just getting comfortable when Dom and Mel return. The movie is great, Dom and Mel say their good nights and go to there room. Kit and myself get under the covers and talk about the movie some and next thing I know I hear the alarm going off. Guess was more tried than I thought.

February 20 Monday

So wear my clothes in layers again. We all walk to breakfast together, there is room at the table Becky is sitting at. The ladies follow and sit with me. So I introducer my trailer mates to Becky and her friends. They start with talking about the weather, but soon turns to what going to do tonight. Who holding the evening poker game and about what movie is playing in the dinning hall on movie night, it this Tuesday. We part company, so walk over to my office. Sleep real good last night. So dive right into work. Good thing I use Cortana to set reminders and can just use voice to active the program. So will be on time for lunch, Becky worry that I am working to hard. Look she has to delivery some propane to the set. Come and keep her company, it will only take an hour. Yes some fresh air sounds and a little physical labor to get the blood flowing. So I help unload the full tanks and load the empty. It’s cold but the air is so crisp and clean. Give Becky a big thank you and a hug. I am getting out a little latter this afternoon too. Someone’s coming by 4:30 pm, to make sure that I can ride a horse. Spent many a summer at girl scout camp riding horse. Plus on of my mom’s sister had horse on their land. Want to ride the horse, had to work ½ day on the ranch. Just been a while but its like riding a bike. I do just fine and place this test. Even ride the horse back to the stables and remove the tack and give the horse a good brushing. When the instructor is impressed. A lot people say they know how to ride and take care of a horse. And really do not know much but what they seen on TV. We walk to the dinning hall together. But I go back to the office after dinner. Should be able to get in an hours then I am heading over to check out the poker game tonight. I will wait for my text from Kit there. Looking forward to a hot bath tonight, just wait for Kit to get back. Not there long before Kit texts, “be at trailer in 10 minutes, done early wind causing problems. Could you turn up heat in both bedrooms.” My reply is “how about a hot bath and I massage you feet”. Kit answer is cute “had me at Haught.” So say my good night’s and will be out on location tomorrow, but see you at the movie after dinner. She what she say about the wind, its pushing me along. Oh so cold can not feel my face When get to trailer head straight to the bathroom, to see what I can find under the sink. Find a scent burner and some candles and bath crystals. Plus get our pj’s, start a full pot of coffee and set a couple blankets. On the couch by the door in both rooms, it was a lot colder tonight. Also turn on the rooms space heater. Text the ladies started a pot of coffee in my room for them and have the space heater going, come get warm! The walk back to the trailer I could feel the cold wind cut right thru me, so how cold are they going to be. Heard Kit enter our room, when I see her she shaking from the cold. Kit tells me how the wind started after dinner. With the wind chill factor, April called wrap an hour early. She taken her jacket off, and I grab both blankets. Hand one to Kit and wrap it around me but taking her in my arms. She place her blanket around both of us. Need to get Kit warmer before giving her coffee or the hot bath. I can fell the cold coming off of her. Dom and Mel come into the room both warped in blankets. They come over and stand with Kit and me by the space heater. Then Mel opens up her blanket and wraps her arms around Dom. We can hear the wind howl now, I am glad they are inside now. So when do not feel the cold coming off oh Kit any more. Start to move to get them the coffee, Kit does not let go of me, but moves with me. Oh no my warm rabbit, were you go I go. Its tricky but I get one arm out and pour 3 cups of coffee. Dom and Mel make their way over and pick up their coffee. Tell them I just had to walk the distance between 3 trailers, you guys were working out in it. Only felt a little of the cold. Yes they agree, the big space heaters on set just can not help against the wind chill. Have a number items to keep us warm. But sometimes we reach the limits, like wind storm. They are all thankful for the hot coffee. If Kit wants more coffee Mel started a pot of in their room. Mel lets us know that she and Dom going to take hot bath together not room enough for 4 like the hotel tubs. It Kit who answers Mel, I have a warm rabbit here, you ladies go first. After their bath, just going to get in bed with extra blankets and watch TV. Hope the weather report say that the wind will be gone by morning. When me and Kit have our hot bath, tell her how well the riding lesson went. Yes you get to ride a horse tomorrow on film. And be on the move all morning from each filming location. But I coming with you, want to make sure you stay warm, Cat. Dom and Mel going to sleep in and catch up to us on location. When we are in bed, just watched the local news. To learn how long the wind going to last, wind warnings until 4 am. Tomorrow looks to be sunny but cold like -5c and no wind. So watch TV a little longer, Kit falls asleep. I turn the TV off and listen to her breathing that’s how I fall asleep.

February 21 Tuesday

Glad for oatmeal for breakfast this morning. Plus very happy about the extra thermal lining of my costume jacket. Film the scene at Carol’s truck with doc arriving with the horse and two mules. Then film the return. It goes film a scene more a mile or two than another scene. Kit sits with me and Tim by the potable heaters , they put up a small tent around it. Has hot tea waiting for me and coffee for Tim. The temps are just below freezing most of the day. It warms a little in the afternoon. So the trunk full of history for the Earp is now at Gus ranch waiting for the BBQ. The character Carol going give it to the Earp girls. Just before the my martin shot Dom and Mel show up. So it a wrap until after lunch, which is going to be at Gus ranch set. But before head to lunch like some pictures of me and all of them with me in my riding costume. Lunch turns out to be chilli, corn bread and salad. Makes me feel warm inside again. I could ask for a ride back to base camp, but stay and watch from the warming tent. I brought my laptop so I get some work done. This morning Kit gave me lent me a pair of her wool fingerless gloves that can be convert into mittens, when she saw I was taking my laptop. I keep my riding costume on, it nice and warm. Understand why the wear costume back to the trailers. Some place film at can not bring a trailer or when like today it is hopping around. They are warmer, but it the face makes it hard to talk. The rest of the days filming goes well and wrap for the day just after 5pm. Dinner is a hearty soup that warm my insides and bread and fruit. The movie tonight is “sound of music”, people sing along with the songs. It nice, Dom and Mel share a blanket, so when Kit shares one a blanket with me, but we hold hands under the blanket. After the movie from somewhere someone open a box of board games and Tim gets a poker game going. But I also see Becky and she has a small group setting up a poker game too. Ask Kit “can we play poker with Becky tonight.” You know Cat that’s a good idea to play with some different people. Dom has found some to play cribbage with, so invite Mel to join us when see her walking around. Yes she game to play with Becky and us. When we get back to our room, try to give Kit the gloves back. No keep them Cat, they fit you nice and I have more pairs. Yes I like them I can have warm hands and type on my laptop. We change into our pj’s and spoon and talk. I am hopeful that I finish the episode before lunch tomorrow, Kit. Than I coming out to the set to watch you all work your magic. We make sure alarm is set, turn off lamp and say our goodnight.

February 22 Wednesday

Today’s breakfast is eggs, bacon and fruit. Day 5 of working, glad it only going to half day for me. I finish the episode script and give it a couple rereads to make sure no problems. Upload it to the drop box and shoot Emily a text that it done. Text the ladies on my way to Earp Homestead. Pack up my laptop and go see Becky about a ride to the set. She wants me to just sign out a vehicle, but explain have no idea where the Earp Homestead set is. Your roads in this camp do not have signs. So even a map would not help me. That is true Cathy, look help me finish fixing this flat tire. Then I give you a ride out. I get the job of removing brush from under the truck, while Becky changes the tire. When the job is done, hands me a pair of warm ski overalls and a helmet with goggles. Which she is already wearing, so while I put mine on she explains we are taking the 4 wheel snow buggy. Can not hurt to have a little fun on our way over to the set. She been shy about asking the cast people into her poker game. Was not here last year, did not know they the cast is so friendly. Yes they are friendly it surprise me too. When they say that the cast and crew are like family, they really mean it. Becky stays with side of the road, but have some fun in the powder. Throwing up snow in the air and gets in a couple donuts. Drops me at craft serving trailer, you can return the clothes to me at dinner. Good want to stay warm. I get a plate of food and sit with Kit. Looking for some place to put the helmet, it ends up between my feet. Looks like you found a fun ride out Cat. Yes it was fun Kit, my first snow buggy ride in awhile. Hope I get to do that again someday soon. The 10 minute call goes out and Dom and Kit go to make-up. Mel and myself already work out today would be the best time to talk. Cause Mel will not in any scene for at least two hours. Go to the dressing room trailer to talk. Going to start with the questions Emily ask me “what do I want to do with time after finish filming here in Calgary.” I have given this a lot of thought since I been here. So this all is between you and me. First person I told this part of my history to here. After my Dad disowned me and I tried to get my things, from my basement apartment I rented from him. Found that he had changed the locks. It was my brother, Steve who got my things for me. He was only able to get my clothes my Dad either burned or destroy the rest. My last girlfriend dump me and took everything of hers out our apartment we had share for 6 years. One day she loved me and the next gone. It took me a little time to put my life back together. So no longer wanted to be in that apartment. Sold everything but the TV and my game system. I had put my writing on a hold to work to support us. Dumped me for who been having an affair with. While working in New York city. Knew than that putting aside my passion for writing aside was a mistake. Blinded by love and the person used me to get what she wanted. My writing became my focus, my passion for it is stronger than it ever been. Kit is interested in all the parts of me, only asks for me to be true to myself. Plus does things for me and remembers what I like. I taking some calming breaths, I been sharing this cause want you advice on something. How about some hot tea, it give you something hot to drink.   
So after some hot tea I ready to tell her the rest. I do not want to go back to Portland to live, believe that chapter in my life is over. That’s why last Thursday flew to Portland, to get the last of what I own. Its all in my room at the hotel. Plus why I was tired that night, I been up since like 4 am. So Emily helping me find an apartment agent in Toronto. Need and want to be around my new family, but mostly for Kit. Not had a place of my own in a long time, I want one now. Mel looks deep into my eyes, looking to see how I feel about the words I just said. Yes Cat I think your own place in Toronto is a very good idea. Kit and myself have not brought up what happens when filming is done. Emily and the agent and myself had a video call, so the agent knows what I am looking for and my price range. The agent is to find the 3 best choices with a one year lease. Emily also have a private talk with her, so that one of the choices will very close to were Kit lives. When ready I can go to Kit and ask her help on picking a location. This way Kit has a say on how close she wants me to be. Just I so scared its a big jump, but I must follow my heart in this, Mel. The connection I feel to do not want to go long distance relationship again. In fact it more international. You have put a lot of thought into this Cat. So you must have a plan to as to when you where to do this. Very much so Mel, and will need some help to do it, plus Dom and Tim. So I tell her my plan for Thursday March 1. All Mel has to say, when you jump girl you jump. She will talk with the others, and only tell them about how your ready to move to Toronto and need their help in your sharing the news with Kat. Plus let Mel know that I have turned in my writing assignment just before coming out to set. So the rest of the day I free. Just one question I like to ask, you do not have to answer. Want to throw some snow balls at someone have a little fun you game, Cat. Like maybe set up a cross fire and get them good. Yes Cat just what I was thinking, have ideas on where we can do that. You know I just may know the perfect places. We make lots of snowballs and place them to our fall back points. Sounds like Mel has done this before, glad to be on her side. We will stay together until they try to flank us. Then one distracts the other flanks. Mel wants to take out Dom and I all for Kit. Cover a few back up plans. So when April calls a break to move the cameras. We are waiting, catch them both my total surprise. Dom and Kit give chase, but they come around a corner and we are waiting. They start to play it more safe, but we ready for that. We double back and this time get them from behind. So Kit and Dom move out into the open and talk strategy and make snowballs. Just like Mel said they do. We lay in wait for their move. Which is to move in slowly towards where they think we are. They spilt and runs in opposite directions around the truck. Myself and Mel are behind a big rock near by. They start searching for us, going in different directions. While Kit goes around a trailer I move up and go under the trailer to come up behind Kit. So Mel comes out of hiding, Kit bends over to looks around a conner of the trailer to look for Mel. Perfect, I climb out from under the trailer, and walk up behind Kit and just push a little on her bottom and she face plants in the snow. Run to catch up with Mel to help with Dom. I go under another trailer and come up in front of Dom. So shocked to see me does not throw her snowball at me. Mel just comes up behind and puts her over her shoulder. Moves to some untouched snow and drops her on her bottom. Can see that Kit has gotten up and is coming right at me. So I take off do a football move and she goes the wrong way. Then make it back to the set and the safety of the crew, snowball free zone. Put my arms up like make a touch down and dance. Notice a number of phones out, taking video of the snowball fight is my guess. April approaches me, Kit did not hear you coming. Nice touch stopping the pause and making the hand jesters before the push on her bottom. The April then gives out the call for 10 minutes. Kit is now standing next to me. All she wants to know is how I got behind her. I pull out my phone and find that I have 4 messages. Open one of the attached files and its a video of must of the snowball fight. Kit been brushing the rest of the snow off. Well shall we go to video for the answer. Happy that she just breaks out in laughter. Ok you got me this time, just wait I will get you back. Also get a text from Mel, look can you keep Kit busy tonight after dinner. So I can talk with Dom and Tim at the poker game tonight. Sure Mel, I have a number of ideas already. They work until 7:30pm and we head back to base camp for dinner. So many of the crew understand why the ladies call me rabbit. Move like one and think like one, the places I can fit thru would not normally think of. While we are eating dinner, I whisper in Kit ear “how about a private game of poker between us.” Kit looks at me, then whispers in my ear “and the finally prize would be what?” Yes I think to myself what should the prize be. So when have my answer whisper it in Kits ear “we can talk it over when get back to our room, open for anything.” Which I think I see Kit blush a little. Notice Mel has been watching us and she sees the hint of the blush too. Because I then get a text from Mel, “good job girl.” Just me and Kit goes back to our trailer. We work out the details, one clothings item per hand. Going to play 5 card draw. The winner gets to pick the type of sex/position. Make sure have the same number of clothing items on the same, 7. We sit on the bed facing each other, Kit wins the cut of the cards and deals first. I win the first hand, she removes her hat. So when I lose the next two hands remove my shirt than bra. Kit tills her head left then right, so bring out the girls to help that you have no game. Girl I have game, just want to win. So the next 3 hands Kit louses, so now she is topless, too. Try to kept my mind on the game thru relaxation breathing. It works for the next 2 hands. Which she removes a sock and her pants. But it is how she removes her pants that get me. Kit turns on some music and does a strip tees taking the pants off very slowly. So I lose the next 3 hands in a row, so I only have my knit hat and underwear left. Get very good cards next 2 hands, so Kit us down to just her underwear. My luck stays for one more hand and I win the last hand. So Kit gets up and dances while she slowly removes her last item of clothing. When she gets back on the bed Kit sits behind me and wraps her legs around me. I feel her hard nipples on my back and the heat of her body. Now as you can see Kit I have 2 items of clothing left. To get me to remove them I like a walk under the stars latter tonight? Yes is Kits answer, the stars are pretty when there are not city likes to dim them. Now what is the prize you would like to have me give you, Cat. Thought about that were much, and I going to show how I want you to do to me. By doing it to you first. That idea I like very much, so I guess it your move, Cat. I stand up and toss my knit hat away, I wiggle my hips and take my underwear off. Take her one of her hands and help her off the bed. When Kit is standing, I take her other hand. Then I walk backwards to the wall pulling her along with me. Do not let go of her hands and start to kiss. Then move my lips and kissing to her neck and use my tongue to play with her ear lobe. Can her soft moans coming her throat. Slowly kiss my way to her nipples, which use my tongue to play with. Then I let go of her hands and kiss my way lower and move just a left so that I kiss her inner thigh. I pause my kiss long enough to sit on the floor. Place my hands on her knees to move Kits legs apart and what I want to take in my mouth lined up. She gets the idea of what I going to do and put her hands on the wall. Move my hands to her bottom and then take her into my mouth. I use my knowledge to work the patterns I know that feels go good to receive. Her moans give me pleasure to hear. She arks her back and comes to climax. In a minute she slides down to sit in front on me. She seems in lost in a deep thought. When Kit speaks so I think I worked out the tongue movements, interesting combination. When she ready she stands up and offers me her hands. Which I take and use to help me stand. We turn so that her back is on the wall and starts with kiss me. Coping my every move and touch that I did. Hear my own moans and l look at her giving me such pleasure. The peak of pleasure comes and I remember to breath in some air. Kit stands and holds me up, I gone a little weak in the knee. She picks me up and carries me to the bed. Returns with a blanket and lays next to me and covers us both. When I wake, I am on my back she is asleep next to me. Can feel her head on my shoulder and a hand on my stomach. So I lay there enjoying the warm of her and the breath on my neck. The only memories that come to me are others times we have lay like this together. Only been just over 6 weeks and this women has totally stolen my heart. So smart, glamorous, talented actresses and full of passion for life. Just as beautiful on the inside as the outside. Plus she loves me for who I am. So I move a little to see how close to awake she is. My answer is that her feet move to intertwine with mine. Turn my head to look at her, yes I not ready for a walk under the stars yet either, Kit. But she whispers in my ear, but should get up real soon. Do not want to go walking to late at night. Wait just a few minutes and I get up. I put her clothes with in her reach and take mine to the bathroom to freshen up and get dress. Which Kit does the same. So we bundle up and go for a walk under the stars. The stars are bright only a few clouds in the sky. The air is crisp with cold, yet I feel warm inside. We stop walking now and Kit looks left than right. So I surprised when we walk between 2 sets of trailers. Kit stops and leans back against one of the trailers. Asks me to “spoon under the stars with her.” So I stand and spoon with her and looking up at the stars. When we are back at our room and in bed together. Well Cat thank-you for the lovely evening.

February 23 Thursday

Today shooting the BBQ scene at Gus’s. Earp’s and Perkins on the same side. Carol tells the family history she not told Nicole about. Nicole very unhappy with her mother for with holding these things from her for such a long time. Would it made any difference, look what they did to Wynonna. Because she told the truth that night years ago. So the history of the family starts with Alfred Perkins(a redhead man), he was a deputy of the sheriff in Purgatory. The sheriff Wyatt Earp came to Purgatory to see the demon in him. But Alfred’s grand children broke away with the demons by leaving the ghost triangle. What happen is unclear. This much I do know is that the deal Alfred make is connected to the male children. So my grandmother came back to Purgatory she still owned some pieces of land. Hide that she was a Perkins. Was married to her high school sweet heart. Plus only had one daughter. She opened a bakery on main street. And lived here until she passed 1995. My mother left Purgatory, to small town for her. Plus thought grandmother was nuts for talking about demons to her. She got a scholarship to college and never looked back. I was a hand full and a tom boy as a child, that’s when I was 12. So my mom sent me to my grandmothers in the summer to try to make a lady of me. That’s when meet Gus, each of our family had us work in the family business in the early morning. I was a city kid and an outsider. When a group of kids tried to take my hard earned money, Gus set in to help. We had lots of fun and watched each other backs. I kept up on the real happening in the town, a cousin of mine now lives in grandmothers old house. My husband did not believe the stories of demons. he did not want to tell Nicole, not sure he ever believed me. So I try to get Nicole to be more opened mined then most. I also knew how the town treated the Earps, did not want my child to have grow up to fast. Feel sorry could not help you Earp girls. But I think I can help with that. See grandmother collected all see could find about the curse and police reports about odd happening and newspaper reports. Doc if you be so kind to get them out of the back of my truck. There is 3 file boxes. Also had Doc help me get a trunk from a mine. It was burned by the Perkins who left town. Its now in your barn. I know it’s a lot to take in. Plus the last thing I should also tell you about the old mine on this homestead. My grandmother tried to show me a cave once, but it was caved in. She told me it’s were the Earp family keep there family history. The mine been sealed off, but know where both entrance are. Only one is easy to get to now. Grandmother showed me both, only one now is assessable. Its a maze in the old mine, but she taught me how to read the symbols and it sounds like also nursery rhythm. I not going to tell them yet about that the ring Nicole wears, has ammolite under here turquoise ring. Like the ring that’s on a chain around my neck. Never told Gus about the time went done the Earp well that’s is dried up. It happen before we started hanging out. The local kids got me to go down it to as a challenge to be apart of their group. End of the BBQ given hugs by all but one. Nicole hangs back, but when she does come and hug her mom. Its with tears in her eyes, you were protecting me. Been waiting for the right time to come forward and tell you Nicole. Thanks mom and for this information.  
A couple times to get all the timing and movements down. So finish shooting 3 pm, so give crew time to pack up some things. BBQ for everyone is going be a 4pm and early dinner. Plus the cast is leaving for Calgary after the BBQ, so need to pack up. It seems a number of people on the crew would love to have me come over and bake. So they drew numbers to see who go first. Bonnie from the grip crew won, Kit has the address in her phone. Plus the ladies will get deli sandwich’s and drinks while I do the shopping for the indigents for the cookies. Just ask to do a like baking and now a home like party with my new family. After working long hours for 6 days. Nice to have a BBQ with drinks, get to talk with some of the crew. Even have an area marked off for dancing. It gets be time to leave and climb in the RV. I laying on the couch watching a black and white movie and Kit joins me, she removes the cushions behind to to make room for herself. With so much food in my I fall asleep. When I wake find that someone covered us with a blanket. The RV is quiet and dark, so I let myself fall back asleep. When back at the suite and unpacked our bags. Go to my room and get under the covers. To watch the movie we started in the RV from where I think fell asleep. Also make sure phone alarms are turned off, when the movie is over. Kiss good night and go to sleep.

February 24 Friday

Just passed 9:30 am when we both wake up. I poke Kit in the ribs, hey someone phone notification is going crazy. She reaches to the night stand and grabs her phone, no notification on my phone. So she pick up my phone, ha ha it’s your phone Cat. We know to unlock each others phone, but not the locked folders. So Kit reads me the texts. Seems Tim does not want cookies but a death by chocolate cake, please. Bonnie has sent pictures of things she has for baking. Emily sent request for sandwich and what type beer she like. A number of RSVP on who going to be there or not. Oh one other question from me, how do you feel about making me a carrot cake with cream cheese frosting? Really you too Kit with a request, oh really a question. I can be bribed with this morning with my laptop, paper and pen and some fruit/yogurt brought to me in bed. Need to start a shopping list if I going to be making cookies and 2 cakes. My answer of 2 cakes get me kiss and then Kit climbing over me to get out of the bed. I use the time to use the bathroom and splash some water on my face. Straighten the bed and toss the pillows on the bed and grab a blanket. Soon have all I need, so get Kit to make a list of how many people are coming. While she does that I make my grocery store list of items and amounts need. Which with the cast it comes to 23 people. That more than I thought would like to come. But then Kit shows me the list, she made notes as to some food items people can bring to help out. Turning into a big party, I going to need help in the kitchen. No problem Mel and Dom and me have volunteer to help and a couple from the crew have to. I gone over more closer Bonnie list of items. Going to need go a store that sales baking supplies. Bonnie does not have the cake pans size I like and a couple things. Good job on getting others to help with my list joined us and working getting out the texts on letting people know what they need to bring. Would not have been able to do this myself. Wear my running shoes than my boots today. We arrive at Bonnie’s, some people already there and music is playing. Mel helps me get things unpack, while Dom and Kit make up plates of food for us. We sit in bar chairs together and eat lunch at the kitchen island. Notice a TV is moved into the kitchen. So Kit picks up the remote to check out what’s on. When she gets to the sports stations, screams in delight. Seems her favourite hockey team is having opening face off in 20 minutes and not missed much of the pre-game talk. Finish my lunch and start on the milk chocolate cake for Tim. She has to small ovens which is great, things will go a lot faster. Making 3 batches of cookies or around 9 dozen. Cakes need time to cool, but will use the freezer method to speed things up. When Dom finishes her lunch see gets up and I put her to work measuring out the indigents needed for the cake. So when Teri a crew person comes over to help, have her wash new baking items. After that anything needs washing that your job, otherwise have a seat and watch the game. Get the cake in then start on getting three bowls of cookies dough going. Have 2 helps, they can stir too. When have all the cookies dough on cookie sheets. I take a few minute break and drink some water. Taste testing when baking one can really get a sugar rush or I do. So now it goes from making the other cake, cookies and then frosting. So when get to the chocolate butter cream frosting to make the death by chocolate cake for Tim. It been Mel who been helping me. The frosting is a little tricky getting the texture to be just right. Takes a few tasting to get it the way I like it. Have Mel taste with me so she can taste the difference of good frosting to great. Which now she can taste the difference, wow it makes a big difference. So time for a break. Kit moved over to the TV room to watch the game. Good she having fun with family. Mel sends me over to join Kit, only 3 cookies sheets to go into the oven left. Dishes are getting done now by another crew member. Get myself a big glass of water. Set my phone alarm for 30 minutes, that’s when I can frost the death by chocolate cake. Kit see me coming, she has people move so I can sit next to her. About time you took a break girl, ask if I like a drink. No Kit with the amount of tasting of the baking goodies, water is best for me now. Now a sugar rushing going on. Soon my time is up and let Dom know it her turn to help frost the cakes. Mel is staking the cool cookies on a couple plates and zip lock bags to take home. Get the cream cheese frosting ready and frost the carrot cake. Then do Tim’s cake, and put each in a rubber maid cake carrier purchased this morning. Call over Teri who helped earlier. Offer her a first taste and the ladies of the cookies for helping with my grandmothers spice oatmeal with butterscotch chip cookies. I have my phone out and take a video, of them eating the cookies. The face and sounds of pleasure and squeal I hear are music to my heart. So ladies please set yourself up around the room with phone ready to video. I going to have my fun and hand out the cookies, but will make them wait to eat the first cookie all at once. Lets go making a different kind of movie magic with my cookies. But Mel has a question, “we get to go to your other baking party’s here in Calgary?” Well of course Mel and Dom I will need my best helps, or make Kit help some. They like my answer, so go and hand out the cookies. The cookies are a big hit and all is on video. Tim wants to share his cake with the crew, as long he gets a piece to take home. After passing out the baggies of cookies. Then I go looking for Kit, find her in the kitchen with Mel and Dom packing up my baking items for me. Even putting some of the left over food in container to take with us. So I sit and watch them work. When everything is in bags and ready to go, we go and thank our hostess. So when we leave and Kit picks up the carrot cake, hey I made a special request and it was granted. Dom is like Cat, “so what how does one get a special request granted.” I think be a sexy strong women in pj’s and bring me breakfast in bed. So since you ask Dom you, have about you bring me some of these heated left overs when you have some. At next baking party make your choice on a cake. “good its a deal, Cat” says Dom. So Kit then I expect you to help in the kitchen next time in. Talk over with Kit what want to do when get back to the suite. I would like to get some writing done, can we hang in your room, Kat. Like to be under the covers with you like a couple does at the end of day. Oh yes that sounds does good, Cat but how we start off with a hot bath first. Not really been in this type of cold weather before. The hot baths get me warm to my bones. So that’s what we do, have a nice hot bath and soak. Kit tells me she going than to read some more of my book. When all comfort in bed for not to long. Have left Kits door open, cause someone is bring me dinner in bed. So when heard Dom knocks on the door jam and ask am I ready for dinner, yes I am Dom thanks. She comes in the room carrying a tray. Not only does it have heated left overs, but a fruit platter and 2 bottles of beer. I move my laptop off the table tray I using. Dom sets the tray down, now I notice the baby doll pj’s she wearing. So I just have to give it a sexy whistle. Which get Kit to look up and see what Dom is wearing. Dom does a very good curtsy, holding to the edges of her baby doll pj. She closes the door when she leaves. Can not help it any more, I break out laughing and Kit joins me. Guess she took you serious about the sexy strong women in pj’s, Cat. Will remember that for a long time, glad you were with me to see that Kit. Now she looking at my food, “it is more than one can eat, you are going to share?” of course I am, I hand her the beers to hold and open. Then move the tray so its in front of both of us, some. Its only 7:30 pm, but been a long week and nice to be in bed with the women I love. We are getting better at finding just things to do in our rooms together and now have 1 more baking party. Plus a lazy day together, to go and do what we feel like. Looking forward to it very much. We eat and talk, when the food is gone return to writing and Kit goes back to reading on her tablet. I am so relaxed and get into the chapter I am writing do not notice the time. It’s my bladder that bring me back to the real world. I feel Kits tablet leaning against me and she is sound sleep laying on her side. Its passed midnight, so I just slide under the covers. But my bladder wakes me. Then smell raspberries that’s brings me full wake me up. My mind is on why smelling raspberries, when notice that the bottle of massage oil that is raspberry scented is not in the basket. Did I doze of while useing the toilet. So stop in the bathroom doorway, Kit is now seating up in bed. She’s is not wearing the what she was last night, something white and lots of lace now. The smile on her face with those dimples do me in. Pull of my top and try to walk and take off my pj bottoms. Throw back the covers and sit in her lap. Kit then picks up the massage oil from the night stand. I see the time, it 6:30 am in the morning. Well Cat I fell asleep early, so I woke early. Thought the smell of raspberries would make a nice way of waking you up. Already put some on. What better way to start a lazy day then with sex. Between the scent of the raspberries and her, I wide awake now. Kit is now rubbing the oil on my shoulder working her way down to my hips and then each leg. Saving the best spot for last. Takes my hand in hers and intertwine our fingers. She starts with kissing me gentle at first, but it build to hard kissing and moves to me neck. Does not stay there long and let goes of my hands to put them on my back. As she hungry takes my breasts into her mouth. I let myself go and let myself just feel. I am lowered onto the bed on my back and feel a pillow put under my hips. Then feel her tongue on me, using the patterns I showed her the other night at the trailer. Her thumbs rubbing circles around my nipples. Thankful for the pillow I can really ark my back using my feet now. Can not tell her moans of pleasure from mine. When the time comes I squeal in ecstasy. But she moves the pillow from out from under my hips. Puts the pillow under my head then puts her head on my shoulder, kissing my neck. Plus her hand playing on my stomach. I can not wait for my breathing to return to normal. Climb on top of her and start undoing all the bows that hold her nightly together like buttons on a shirt. I kiss my way to her mouth. I skip her neck and move straight to her breast. Do not want to leave them yet, so help her sit up. Now I can push them together and kiss them both at the same time. Plus with my foot and the help of Kit I get the pillow behind her. So then lay her down, with the pillow now under her hips. Then remove the lace panties and do for her what she did for me. She also use her feet to ark her back. I feel her body quiver at the hight of her gratification. Remove the pillow from under her hips and place it under her head. Get a blanket from the night stand self and cover us both when lay down next to her. That were I wake a couple hours later. Kit is still beside me, just now she is spooning me. Her tablet is leaning against a pillow this time, open to my book. So I move so I can look into her eyes. Put my hand on her face and use my thumb to rub the corner of her mouth. Just do not know what to say, so give her a long gentle kiss. But Kit finds her words, “I was going to get the massage oil out last night, but I fell asleep like not even an hour of reading. So when woke up early, so put the massage oil on and found something you not seen yet. You woke right up, but got out of bed. Sat up to be able to look in the bathroom. So when you stopped in the doorway and just stripped off your pj’s, it just turned my idea of gentle morning sex into something intense.” How is that saying, “the best laid plans of mice and woman often go awry.” Kit just laughs, “like you to change it to woman then man, nice touch.” So Kit gets up and get us some fruit and yogurt. She reminds me that she has yet to show me Calgary. So how about some sight seeing today. Which then she starts to talk about possible places to see. The one that gets my attention the most is the Deronian Gardens, they are indoor. That were we start our day Cat and take it from there, that is as soon we get out of bed. Not ready to get out bed yet either, so ask Kit what she been reading. Your book silly. Well just want to make sure, Kit. So when done eating I get up and go to take a shower. See Kit outside the shower with her tablet. Glad she put on her robe, she keeps herself in great shape. Have become a part of that exercise routine with the ladies, just a first had to push just a little. Plus they have stunt training that I do not have to do. When I am all ready, and waiting for Kit. Text Mel to check if Dom and Tim our be able to this Wednesday evening. They are off somewhere today with the truck, so we taking the sedan today. Just wearing jeans, with boyshorts showing, pink tank top with white fitted shirt and black work boots. Did take extra time on my make-up today. Checking out if have any other messages, when Kit comes out of the bathroom. Shoot she has on jeans, silk layer tops and flats. Yet still look glamorous like a Goddess. Hope you were not waiting long, Cat. No I have not finished checking messages. Nice job with your make-up today, its a little more you. Yes been talking with the make-up ladies on advice on how to get different looks. Still have a lot to learn, but figure I around the best people to learn from. Going to learn as much as I can. They are so willing to show me anything. Such a good family in the crew. Kit gives me a long kiss before we leave. When we get to the gardens ask what kind of food would like for lunch. You city Kit, your choice. So she makes lunch reservations for us. The gardens are beautiful, sometimes just sit on a bench. Its smells so wonderful in this indoor garden. Even stop in the gift shop, I buy some postcards mostly to send to Wendy. This way I have some on hand when want one. She been a good friend, sometimes just like to do things old school and more personal. Leave to go to lunch, which when we get seated hand no menu. Soon the chief comes out and talks over the days specials. Seems Kit been here before, like what she picks so I have the same. They their talk turns choices of wine. Let them talk, so glad she likes good food. A way to my heart is thru my stomach. After lunch we go to Canadian Sports Hall of Fame. While there I get a call from my agent, it seems there is interest party’s in my movie treatment. So can we set up a day for meeting at Clexacon, Saturday is the have totally free so far. After the call Kit is like so what’s you doing on Friday and Sunday. Oh yes Emily writing classes filled so fast, ask if I would do a couple. One on Friday and Sunday, plus not going to miss Wayhaught panel. Plus I a guest on a panel on Sunday for gay women that work in the film industry. Just learned this morning accept the invite to the panel for Sunday. My writing class went up on the web page on Wednesday and its full as of this morning. That’s why was still reading my message this morning, could not believe the both class are full. I show her the bio wrote for the wed page, my background and that now working for Wynonne Earp as a writer. Meeting with Emily on Sunday afternoon to go over things can talk about with her. Kit is so happy, she does the friend type French kiss, I response in like. Now need to take you really special for dinner. I like place that have that have great views of the city. She now a very nice place that is on the 65th floor of an office building. Plus at night the view is even better. So Kit makes a call and gets us a window table for 7 pm. We noticed a photo gallery on the way here, so that where we go next. Find a beautiful photo of an ice cave with icicles(48/60). Learn from the sales lady that you have more choices of frames in the back. So pick out a frame and if will to wait it be ready in an hour. Catch up to Kit and tell here about my purchase. We go and check others store in the area while we wait. Find a nice leather shop, love some of the men’s wallet, but none with a zip pocket for coins. Look at couple others stores, then return to pick up my purchase. Back in the car go over some place to see, nothing getting my interest. I ask about is there a good sports goods store, like to get some more exercise clothes. Well there is a Reebok outlet store near by. That get my interest very much. Now off to do some shopping. Oh my God the wall of shoes, it took my breath away. So get a number of outfits, socks and a pair outdoor running shoes. We just make it to our restaurant reservation on time. The view of the city at night is just breath taking. The only problem is when the bill comes and we both grab for it. Look Kit you paid for the gardens and lunch, it my turn to pay. She look into my eyes, she try’s to put on a stern face. Mean while I am getting ready to made a big pull to get the tray with the bill. Must see my muscle in my arm tensing. Kit pulls back her hand, feel that strong about paying, had to try. Just proves to me more that you feel the need to pull you own weight, that’s important to you. When back at the suite she follows me back into my room. Well guess I should give you the gifts I got for you today, Cat. Ok now I am surprised, did not see Kit buy anything. But she pulls a bag out of her purse and hands it to me. Look inside the bag and remove the contents. A white T-shirt with a red maple leaf on it, 3 notebooks of different sizes with the Canadian flag on them. I love them, Kit bought me gifts like a tourist would buy. So sweet, take her in my arms and give her a nice long kisses. Ask Kit what she like to do with the rest of our evening. “I like to read more of your book, with you in my lap. Work on what you like, ok.” Sounds like a good plan, I can do some editing on my book. Not my favourite part, but with you legs around me Kit it maybe nice. Oh girl my legs around you got to be better than nice. Truth you legs around me is to the moon, it the editing part that brings it down. Ok I can live with that, so lets get moving on get ready for bed. Later when I in Kit’s lap and her legs around me. I can feel the tablet leaning against my back shoulders, the bottom of the tablet must be resting on her breast. Because Kit has her arms around me too. Its Mel that comes in the room, and sits next to us. I see the flash from her phone, she just took a picture of us. No one would believe me that you two can sit like that and working on a tablet Kit and Cat’s on a laptop. Oh it is very comfortable Mel. I doing editing of something and not my favourite thing to do. But this way with the way Kit is holding me, could this do forever. Next it’s Dom in the doorway, “just had to see for myself.” They just stay a few minutes. So get back to work after they leave. I know it time for bed when Kit moves her tablet and nibbles on my neck. Move the pillows and climb into bed. We talk for a little and drift off to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

February 26 Sunday

Well today’s table talk for me such be short, only in 2 scene this week. Plus a short work week in Calgary. Leaving for Clexacon in La Vegas on a 2 pm flight. Emily hands me list a morning meeting with on my schedule. Glad Emily there when get to the conference room. She wants to start with my scenes so she can put me to work on my project this week. Project is a new word she not has used with me, yet. So we go to the office to talk. What she means to be project is that we both have a meeting 1pm with the set designer, in this office. Need to get the indoor parts of the cave scenes built. Plus see the wardrobe have what we need for the costumes. So that’s your project this to get done, so need to get it started before you leave for Vegas. I run thru it with you, then we cover any questions you have. Plus have an answer on the items in the warehouse you like to personal check out. The approveal is your drop box now too, that puts you in charge. When done have just a couple questions, mostly about the space its going put into. So Emily takes me to where its going to be. See that they are taking apart set not needed any more. She does introduction all around. Lets the crew that I in charge of getting the new set together and off she goes. They go back to work, but I stop Sam, the crew person in charge. “Just have 2 questions, 1: what time is your lunch. 2: until 12:50 can you use my muscle.” His answers are 1: lunch is noon. 2: Yes, always can use more muscle. So I put to work helping put pieces on carts to be put in storage. Time flies and time for lunch. Over lunch explain my experience of being on a crew member for a production company. Plus help out at a local theatre with sets. So understand the need to be able to work together. We seen you around, your that new writer/actress. Yes that’s me, so between college and now worked for a production company. To me how could I write a something without seeing how things really work. College can only teach you so much. Emily has put together a fantastic crew, I glad to be able to work all of you. She sure has is Sam answer, good to hear you say it thou. Return back to the set taking apart, get a time estimate when could be done. Make sure Sam has my contact information in his phone. Have to get back to office for meeting, I will be back check on how going when its over. Stop by the restroom to fresh-up, and the get to the office. We walk over to warehouse together. The set designer Paul has drawings and layout options for quick easy changes that make a number of combination. Even has a sample wall with different painting effects. Plus has a photo gallery of fake rocks most use on locations shots. Easy to move fake rocks than real ones. So when done move on to the wardrobe part of the warehouse. See a number outfits put together on hangers to look at. Easy to move them around and pick the best combination. Just need me for a fitting to make some adjustments. With that all done, Emily just lets me know need any help know how to find me. Then she’s gone, the wardrobe lady points to the changing room. So get my costume and go and put it on, so I can check mark one things done today. The rest is going to take some time. But when thinks she’s done with me. Have a few more outfits for me to try on, need to build up my wardrobe. We set up that I will come back on Wednesday after lunch, just text when on way over. Make my way back to the set being my project. Its all broke down and clean. The back wall is being painted, so talk a few minutes with Sam about the next day. Filming schedule has me working in the afternoon, so see him in the mornings. Stop by the dressing room and change into a clean shirt, put the dirt one in my laptop bag. Then go to the conference room to see how the cast is doing, so slip in quietly and sit down. Just watch them work for while. When they are done, it’s Kit who takes out her phone and sends me a text “time for dinner girl, where are you”. Funny watching her do that, it’s even funnier when I answer her with my voice. “just sitting at the same table with you, just look around.” Which I think I see each one jump in their skins one way or another. Dom grabs her chest and Mel shakes her finger at me, but can not understand what she trying to say. I just can not help but laugh, for a bit. When done laughing, “I believe it’s my choice for dinner tonight. I am in the mood for a very good burger, french fries and something ice cold to drink Rabbit is hunger and thirsty from all the running around from bush to bush getting things done. While some people sit and talk.” The looks on their faces start me laughing again. Then they all laugh with me. Dinner really hits the spot with the Canadian Ale. Back at the room, Kit informs me she down to the last 100 or so pages. We put on our pj’s and lay on top of the her bed. Oh I did notice you changed your shirt today, been up to anything I knew to know, Cat. Nothing interesting, look just need to put together some things for the writers class and the panel. But once she into reading on her tablet, I order the food for Wednesday night and some roses. From the hotel will need a table for two and table settings. Things are in place, just have to wait for Wednesday. So go back to work on things for Clexacon. The door to the room is open and I hear music playing. Sometimes see Mel then Dom, so get up to go look. Give Kit a kiss before I go, I close the door behind me. Stop at the printer and get the printed copy gift card for Mel and Dom. Seems after sitting all day, they feel the need to work out a dance work out. When they take a break, I let them both in on my plans. Show them pictures of gazebo’s getting with pink sheer curtains all around. On Wednesday Kit will text me when your done for the day. I will be at the my office most of the day, but will be back in the room to get things set-up. Need you Mel to blind fold Kit at the suite door and walk Kit to her room. Let Kit know that she has 30 minutes before her date is picking her up. Her date, me will be wearing a dress and high heels. I need you two’s bathroom to get ready and Dom’s help. After I pick up Kit at her door, you two please take pictures of us. Then like you to leave the suite for at least 2 hours. I know that’s a long time, so I got each of you a gift certificate for a hot rock massage in the hotel spa. Mel and Dom take less than a minute to deicide, oh they will gladly help. Oh here are you gift certificates, say good-night and return to Kits room. She still reading, so go to my room and put together my laundry. Setting out what going to wear the next day. When feel the hair on the back of my neck stand up. Turn to see Kit in the bathroom doorway. Girl I only been standing here a not even a second and you knew. You must be part rabbit, Cat. Now girl if you be so kind and join me in bed. Like to hold my girlfriend who is one hell of a writer. You done something that Emily has askeing people to do, write gay female content. A story about a gay couple in the old west, written by a gay women. Can see why most book publishers would not touch it. Right to go to Emily on this, she will find you one, or just start a publishing company to print it. We are under the covers as Kit tells me all this. Then combo that with a movie it just blows my mind. I am not a gold start one Kit. You know how I feel about any labels. They only tell part of what a person is. So right on that Cat, I am no gold star either. But it comes down to, that one does not hide what is in their heart. You love someone, their should be not fear in showing that love. We have talked about how many been with and that we have tested healthy. Plus the gender of who we dated in the passed does not matter, Kat. The talk moves to what should do on our next day off together. Which is not until March 11. Well with spring coming soon, snowboarding sounds good to me Kit. Then Kit really surprises me by asking how late is the ski season last on Mt Hood. Depends on the base but this year it will be long. Like maybe until the end of April. This is the first time we talked about the future. I try to be clam, not want to tell my secret yet to Kit. So I ask about ski place we could go to, to change the subject. We agree it will come down to which gets the most snow. We both have been yawing so decide time to kiss goodnight and get some sleep. 

February 27 Monday

Going to be a long day, the schedule has dinner on set then at least 3-4 hours more of scenes after. Not needed on set until noon, so figure can go help on the new set until 11 am. They have to get changed and visit make-up. Stop by the new set space, they are working on making sure the lights all work, camera working, sound. So that when the physical set piece are ready, it be all ready. Thank them for there hard work and move on to find the Paul the set designer. Go over some of the other details to get the set ready. Last item we go over is the gazebo set up I checking out. Takes 2 people to put it together. He can send Ellen to help, you worked with her yesterday. Thanks, had not thought if I need help with it or not. Thinking good thing put the time on the request picking up the gazebo, 4 pm. When changed and make-up done, slip onto the set during a camera reposition. Working on the sheriff station set today. My scenes today are in the black division office going over the files boxes in identifying the other demons. So I watch what’s going on before my character arrives, the break out of Dolls. Really liking the changes Emily made, it fits the better. She is the main writer. Wrap is called for lunch. The ladies notice me in my chair, wave for me to join them as they walk by. Takes most of the afternoon to get thru scenes I am in. To get all the camera angles and camera repositioning. So when they are done with me, just take up my place in my chair. Could have gone back to the suite or some where to write. Hanging around to have dinner with the Kit. But like watching the cast and crew work. How they move like a well practised dance. When the director calls action, people just stop moving. Like a game a red light, green light. So when cut is called, people start moving again. Adjustments make to make-up, lighting or whatever is needed. But it the position for the cast. They stand still during after cut and move at action. A two sided game of red light, green light. So when wrap for dinner is called, tell the ladies about red light, green light. The other people at our table like the idea. Only that first day we eat in the dressing trailer. They did not want to me to feel over welled by everyone. So many more people on the crew than the cast. Just still do not know all their names, but the ladies do. Only two times able to get away for me and Kit to have a meal alone. After dinner Dom and Kit go to change costumes, Mel motions me to follow her. I walk with her over to make-up. Look I be done in less than an hour, meet you in the dressing room. Just never gotten to sit and just chat with you. Finding you and then getting you to seat still for minute or off doing something with Kat. Yes Mel that sounds like fun, have not gone back to the suite. Without any of you there, be to quite. Then off she goes, talking about me not being still. When my make-up is off. Use the back way into the dressing room. Change into my clothes and get my laptop out. Not long before Mel comes in, changes and get out a bottle of whiskey plus couple of glass. When I see the whiskey, close my laptop. Pours about three fingers into the glass and puts the whiskey bottle back in it hiding spot. First thing Mel asks me, so think you know any good jokes. So we share jokes for awhile and it just moves to funny things seen happen, to funny childhood memories. Nice to relax and laugh and having a good time with a friend. That’s what Dom and Kit come back to. They ask me and Mel what so funny. Instead of answering the question we just laugh harder. I get up and offer Kit what’s little is left of my drink. Kit sniffs the glass and downs the last of the whiskey. We all head back to the suite together. I just rest my head on Kit’s shoulder in the back seat of the truck. Another long day tomorrow, but glad they are starting an hour earlier like me tomorrow. Have a writers meeting in the morning. Just change in pj’s and get under the covers in my room. Kit joins me shortly, we spoon, the last thing I remember is her kissing my neck.

February 28 Tuesday

In fact in the morning nobody sits for breakfast, we all just grab stuff that can be eaten on the go. They take the car and I go my way in the truck. The meeting goes well, afterwards Emily wants to meet in my office. We talk about Clexacon and how to avoid against letting things slip. How to keep ones mind set on the now. Just practice like you did for your interview with me and the other writers you be ok. You seem a little distance this morning, do not give me that tired line. My job is reading people. Oh course it be you to see thru me. The other night Kit and I were talking, she ask how long does the snow last on Mt Hood. Changed the subject fast, almost spilled the beans. Which place a small seed of doubt in my mind. Emily moves over to sit with me on the couch. Tell me what all going thru your head, Cat. Am I doing it such a way that she could not say no. Good point Cat, so now tell me why you started making all these plans. Because I want to make a memory. And for Kit to have a say in where I live in Toronto. Yes Cat and why you want to live in Toronto. Been with someone who went out of town for 3 months, then left me. Because I fallen in love Kit so much. I do not want to be far away from her again. After Seattle missed her so much, video calls were not enough. Started to have doubts like I am now. When you called Emily and let me know that the date of my flight got move up. The doubts were gone, had to get ready faster so I could be around Kit again. You done your magic again, help me see my own answer. No Cat just getting you to think again with your heart. Which let me again you are not good at waiting. Was trying to slow things down a little for you. Been handing you do lot to do. Why did not give you a writing assignment for this next week. Change it up to a set design, you work to learn how to make one. So what to see what you put together. Got it half start so for you, like to see how you finish it. Clexacon is going to be great, but very energy draining. Then going straight to location when you all get back. Look your basely on salary, so as long as you meet your deadlines. You time is your own, maybe start another book, Cat. Well I already have, that what’s gotten me this far. Your crew is so efficient they do not need an extra hand. Let me guess, Emily if I was in Portland what would I do. I pack up my computer bag and find a little cafe to sit and work. Very good Cat, your listening to your heart. Just have one last thing for you Cat, she get up and goes to her bag. Pulls out a vanilla envelope, 3 apartmaents leases for 1 year and 1 bedrooms in Toronto. They have web pages with video of the apartments, so can see what they look like Thank you, in fact how about I buy you lunch. Been wanting to try the brew pub down the street. When see Emily hesitate, I be there in about an hour or so. Feel free to stop by and I could at least buy you a drink. Now look trying to work magic on me. But I still have things to do. But I keep you in mind. Gives me hug and is out the door. Before I can change my mind I out the door too. The times I driven by the brew pub, the food has smelled so good. My heart feels lite again. I order pizza and glass of their best ale. Put in one of my wireless ear buds and get to work on eating and writing. The lunch rush pass, but I still there working. Order another ale and desert. Get a text from Emily, hey you still at the pub cause I on my way. I sure am just ordered desert. Not long and Emily comes thru the door and is sitting a cross from me. The barmaid brings my order and an ale for Emily. Now that’s what I call service, make me think you been here a few times. Placed my order by phone, Cat plus have been here a few times. We talk while she eats, mostly about things like to see in Vegas. After Emily leaves I go back to my writing. Just waiting for the text from the set carter, that they are getting dinner ready. Got to meet her at the cookie and cake party. Just after 4 pm I get the text and pay my bill with a very nice tip and on my way. Make up a plate of food and find the ladies. They are surprised to see me and the timing. Done at the office thought I come and have a free meal. That’s get laughter from the whole room. After dinner Dom and Kit not needed for while so we 3 go hang out in the dressing room. Dom is interested in seeing how my dancing is coming alone. Music is turn on and we dance together. She gives me another step to practice. And works with me on dances it goes with. Kit gets up and joins me for awhile. When she starts to kiss my neck, notice Dom is gone and the door closed. So ask to sit and take a break. This time I sit behind Kit and massage her neck and shoulders. Even move down her spine, slowly. Working out all the tightness in her back. When I done just let her lean back against me with my arms around her. There is a knock on the door, Kit needed for make-up check. I get a nice kiss before she leaves. Thinking of going out and watching the rest of tonight’s shoot. But Mel comes in looking tried. Asks me if I could give her a massage too. Sure Mel have a seat in front of me. Must have been a lot of standing still, you both have the same tight spots in you back mussels. Are you done for the day, I ask cause you still have make-up on. Yes I am not done, Kat send me to get a back massage. When I done we go to the police station set. Oh I have apartment leases, could you put the closes to Kit on the bottom. Then seal the vanilla envelope and sign, so I will not open it. Have a gift box to put it in back in my room. Wait and watch the light top of door to know to go green. Tim comes over to me, “Cat can you be an angel and make sure the ladies get a ride home.” No problem Tim, I get them home myself. You go and get some sleep, you all have another early day tomorrow. At the next wrap, Kit down sits next to me. Its the Martini shot with the next action. One way back to the suite, notice Dom is trying to rub her back. The spot that was tense on Kit and Mel. Follow Dom to her room, she notices I followed her into the room. I just instruct her to take her top off and lay down on the bed. Also I tried, so skipped some niceties. She starts to object. But Kit in the suite doorway and Mel is in the bathroom doorway. Look Dom Cat just wants to give you a back massage, it Mel talking. See a bottle of lotion on the night stand. Pick it up and start warming it up in my hands. With the three of us waiting, Dom takes her top off and lays down. Before I start, tell Kit she needs to get a hot bath going. Be in a few minutes to rub your feet. You ladies need a little TLC tonight. I give her a good 15 minute massage. When I done I get a towel out of the closet and cover Dom. Find Kit in our tub, but Mel is in the tub too. Back step fast, I already taken my clothes off. Oh hell, we taken saunas together and they seen my scares. Just was not ready for Mel to be there. So get more towels, then re-enter the bathroom. Get in the tub next to Kit. They already given each other foot massages. Mel ask me to put my feet in her lap, so she can massage my feet. So I let her, oh Mel knows how and has very strong hands. During this Dom shows up with a bottle of wine and 4 glass. Then she grabs a towel, steps into my room and is back wearing the towel. Drops the towel and get in the tub fast. The water is starting to cool off, so I add more hot water. Have some wine then massage Dom feet. They talk, I listening enough to know if I need to answer. Soon Kit and Mel leave, each takes a full wine glass with them. Dom refills our glass, hey Cat you alive over there. Alive, but floating along cloud nine of tried. Interesting words but true in their own way. Kit comes in and goes into my room. Comes back and stands in the doorway with my phone. Kit ask me what time you need to get up Cat. Oh 8 am I need to go for a run before going to the set. Really want to see the WavHaught scene tomorrow. More for Kit’s ears, I say “going to come and watch that scene tomorrow, ok.” its Kit who answers first “no problem with me.” Dom just has a question for both of us “you two have talk about that me and Kat are just good friend and its just acting.” We both answer yes to Dom’s question. You would not believe the amount of time spent deciding the costumes. They believe me, they remember number of things they had to model together the costumes. I looking at Kit leaning in the doorway, in that model stance. Idea comes to my head for season 3. What if the black badge division has to go undercover at a beauty contest. Finish my wine and let the idea form. Yell out “got it, Nicole as model, Wav as manger and Wynonna bodyguard.” I jump out of the tub and start for my room, Kit throws a towel at me. So I put it around my wrist and get to my desk. Need to make a quick outline. Plus know just know who to have as the demon. I can her Kit explaining to Dom, have to look out when she gets an idea and your between Cat and a way to write it down. Also heard the water start to go out of the tub. Plus Kit tells Dom that I wear my towels usually around my waist, so you are warned if you exit out her room. So many others things on how to do this just keep coming. But I feel something on my neck, or it being kissed. Look to see Kit and which then she drops my pj’s in my lap. Then she starts for her room, but looks over her shoulder. You do have a choice writing or pillow talk with me. She bats her eyes at me playfully. I have enough down on paper for now, see something out of the corner of my eye. Its Dom peeking in my room from the suite. Go to the door to close it and see Dom running into her room. Put my pj’s on and join Kit. Tell that we were being watched my Dom. Yes I heard Dom giggling when I got to the bathroom Kit tells me. Tell her just have wardrobe at 1 pm and other things to take care of at the office. So will be able to have lunch with you but not dinner. This WavHaught scene is the first Emily that wrote but asked my advice on. Hey Cat roll on your stomach, let me give you a little massage. Your mind is going a mile a minute, you need sleep too. Kit right so sit up, take my top off and lay on my stomach. She starts with my lower back and work her way to my neck. Which she kisses before moving back down to my lower back.

March 1 Wednesday

The next thing I heard is my phone alarm go off. She left my phone on her night stand. Roll over and hit snooze. Can smell her scent and that of the lotion she use with a hit of bubble bath. Makes me laugh remembering the bath, and me running to write down an episode idea. Which gets my mind going again. So get up, and get ready and go for my run. Go to the hotel gym and put in 3 miles on above ground running tack. Then put in 30 minutes with the weight routine the gym has work out with me and Mel. For a cool down do the new dance step Dom wants to work on. So when get dress today, just going with jeans, the Canadian survivor T-shirt Kit got me and black work boots. Going a lot of places today and have the gazebo to set up. When get to the set of Nicole’s on one bedroom apartment. I see that my chair is with Dom’s and Kit’s. Also see that Emily and the director are talking on the set. Plus Kit is the only one I see, so I ask where is Dom and the others. Well Dom is still in make-up. Mel and Tim are on the homestead set filming with the director assistant. Kit is looking at her script the whole time, it’s the bar fight scene latter today at short’s set. Emily jesters for me to join them on the set. So we are waiting on Dom, she did a quick redo scene with Mel first thing this morning. That’s why Dom not here yet, Cat. Its good, so is Mel in charge or the director assistant? You know it’s Mel, Cat. Want you ladies and Tim to get a regular nights sleep tonight. So Emily gives me a quick tour of the set.  
Today’s WavHaught scene Nicole comes home to her apartment, much later then planed. Wav was going to make them a late night dinner, but the sun is almost up now. When hanging her gun belt on the bedpost. The cat under the bed makes a hissing sound and it wakes up Wav. She pops up with a taser in her hand, see that it is Nicole and goes back to sleep. Nicole laughs, good morning to you to Wav. Nicole goes into the bathroom and changes and comes out in athlete women’s seamless boyshorts and pastel pink tank top. Gets under the covers, checks the alarm that’s it on and unsnaps the safety on her hostler. Morning comes Wav wakes up and see Nicole next to her. Good she made home safe, she the one who pulled a taser on Nicole. Best make that up to her, so rolls over to her and start to kiss her neck. Nicole starts to move but does not wake up. So moves her hand under the covers and put her hand on Nicole stomach. Now Nicole’s eyes open, now that is a better hello than the one a few hours ago. Then Nicole moves to be on top of Wav, so let me show you my morning hello then. Only takes a few tries to get the timing down with the all the little elements. The rest goes easy after that. Got to see Kit in a type of boyshorts, looks really great with the pastel pink tank top with the color make-up and hair color she wears for Nicole. Well wrap and lunch is called. I head to lunch and Dom and Kit go to change for the bar fight at Shorty’s. Mel and Tim are already sitting, so join them when have my food. Ask how the apartment scene went. I think it went well, was hard for me not to laugh. It has it all, humour, an element of serious and sex. What’s not to love. It Mel who asks, it like you but also like Emily, so who wrote that scene. You have it correct it something we wrote together. Now Dom and Kit have joined us in time to here the last part about the scene being a work of Emily and me. We talk some about the bar scene. It looks interesting that not only does Nicole get in trouble with the sheriff, she gets in trouble with Wav. Looking forward to when those pages come out on how Wav handles talking with Nicole works out.. Shall be fun to see how that goes. Had some fun writing the bar scene. Fell sorry for barmaids and what they have to put up from drunk people. So the scene goes to already dunk 2 men come into Short’s and join some friends. When they try to order any other picture of beer. Wav is sorry but you have to wait a little. You cut off for now, gives them a sweet smile, play some pool maybe I bring the pitcher over latter. Starts to walk away, but drunk 1 grabs her arm, “look girl my friend ordered a pitcher, best bring it over right away.” Now how am I to do anything if you have a hold of my arm. He gives her a push, be careful girl your no match for me. Doc’s been watching the whole thing, knows trouble when he sees it. So he comes over and offers a challenge of a game of poker. They turn him down, he knows that’s not a good sign. So to get Wav away from them, barmaid I think I take that menu now, feeling the need of some food. The drunks laugh, ya go have some food old man some where else. Now let the little lady good and no one will get hurt. Look old man, just cause you think playing cowboy is fun does not mean you can take the likes of me. The drunk takes a swing at doc but miss then Doc puts him face down on a table. Now time for you to go, you have a choice. You can walk out like a man or I can help you out, your choice. Ok ok I walk, do not have to say it twice. But only takes a couple steps and turns to sucker punch Doc. But Wav is ready and leg sweeps him and he falls down to the floor. Now the rest of the guys friends are up and ready to fight. Its a mess until the sheriff, deputy Haught and one other deputy arrive. Soon the sheriff and the deputy’s have the friends in cuffs. Then Nicole goes for the one who holding Wav against the wall by her throat. Drunk 1 “should have gotten us that pitcher bitch, now you gone do some thing nice for me.” Nicole hears this as she coming up behind him. So she grabs the drunk by the shirt collar and waist ban of pants. Pulls him off Wav and slams him hard against the wall. Puts the cuffs on him, Wav has move to behind the bar for some water. So Nicole moves her poisoner to the bar and plants him hard on the bar. You two ok, Doc is putting ice on his face, Wav trying not to cough. I ok Nicole we both are, says Wav. Now the sheriff barks an order to deputy Haught, “deputy search your prisoner and take him outside. Check on your girlfriend on your own time. When done with the paper work, want you in my office.” Nicole, “yes sir” and exits scene. Nicole is not happy with herself. She slam the prisoner on the bar, not only that but did it in front of Wav and the sheriff. At the sheriff office. Deputy Haught receives verbal warning. Put on jail intake for a week, NO field duty, plus sent home for rest of shift to think things over. Sheriff voice sounded very disappoint with her. He has reason to be, she not happy with herself either. Plus still has to face Wav. But she text Wav any way, worried about her. Just tells everything and the sheriff sent her home. Maybe she come over. Wav read the text, shows it to Doc. Look when your shift over, go see her. I know your a mad at her for over doing it with the drunk after he was in cuffs. Need to talk with each other and work this out. End scene.  
I leave when Mel and Tim head back to the homestead set. They should be done in time on that set to be at the last set filming on today the sheriff station. I go past the set to wardrobe, does not take to long for the fitting. Get myself to the Short’s set. Emily there good, like to talk with her about my idea for an episode in season 3. So we step into the dressing room trailer. What if a succubus is in a beauty contest. Sucking the life out of men to stay young and beauty. Because a cowboy crave up her face but she lived. Town sheriff did nothing to the cowboy. So took her own revenge on many cowboys before Wyatt caught her. The black badge division would have to go under cover to find her. Nicole would be the contestant, Wynonna as a roadie, Dolls as security guard for the beauty pageant and Wav as Nicole’s sponsor. That is great an undercover operation with chasing a female demon. Like it a lot, Cat. Write up an outline and spots for scenes will take place in. Then drop in it in my box, at this rate will have an outline for all the episode of season 3 before done with season 2. I have the rest of season 2 in my head now, just need to get it on paper. But do not worry Cat, I have a list of things that will keep you busy. Will talk about the list at location on Monday.   
Go back to the set and watch the action until time to go meet with Ellen with the truck. Tell ladies duty calls, see you all back at the suite. Pick up everything we need to get things set up, Ellen falling me to the hotel in her car. So she can go home when the gazebo done. Call hotel and give ETA so bell man will be their in the garage with a cart to get things up to the suite. After everything is in the suite seen the bell man for items need from the hotel. Give him a copy of the order form so he knows that if he has everything or not. So me and Ellen get to work on putting together the gazebo. When the bell man returns with the items, Candace is with him. Need to make sure the gazebo will not cause any damage to the hotel, Cat. That and you want to see it, it is much bigger and nice then the one the hotel has. Yes you are correct Cat and it is very nice, so what can I do to help. You heard her Ellen, were are my manors. Candace this is Ellen a crew member from Wynonna Earp, and Candace is our hotel concierge. So you then had us both the drapes, that why we use both ladders and get down faster. When the gazebo is done, Ellen make sure its safe and rearranges a few of the drapes. So work with Candace to get the table set. When its done Candace takes a picture, for her files. Look I going to get the items from the kitchen ok Cat. Yes glad Candace said items. It the champagne, ice, champagne bucks, and a serving cart. Ellen ask if she can take a picture, nice idea. Well need to get myself home, you and Kat look like you doing to have a very nice date night in. I try not to show surprise on my face. Oh I know how all the cast like their privacy, does not mean we so not know some things. Just standing and letting her talk, trying very no to show anything. At the cookie party Kat had her hand on your thigh and in an intimate manor. With having to keep what ever going on between you two private. Know its move than good friends and I hope you two the best. Must be hard, to have to hold back when just want to hold their hand or touch their shoulder or any little thing like that. So have to have to make the most of the ones you get. Paul was at the cookie party too, that why he send me. To help keep your two’s privacy. Plus the crew understand why and it seems so do you. Which is why I wish you two a nice date at you home made 5 star dinner. You know how Kat likes good food and the whole experience, glad to help. Gives me a hug and is out the door. I still standing there when Candace comes back. You ok Cat, you look a little pale. She gets me a glass of water. So when she hands it to me, drink it all. Still replaying what Ellen said in my head. Is Kat not going be here for the dinner you planned for her. That snaps me out of it, you know. Please knew a week after you got here. The maids let me know if any thing unusually happens, especial this floor. They notice every other night a bed not slept in, do not think that has happened before. So only 3 maids aloud to clean this room, or I do it myself. The quest privacy is very important to me and the hotel. Plus you ladies are so sweet and well are very tidy. Not like some other who are just full of them selves that I meet over the years. Time to get back to getting things ready, have to talk with Kit about this just figured it out latter. We put 2 bottles of champagne in buckets my the table, one in the bedroom and one in the refrigerator. Plus the dozen roses with baby breath arrive, so get out the vase’s I want to use. Knowing you Cat you have a plan to get Kat in here without seeing this. Oh that where Mel and Dom come in, they get to blind fold her. Tim is going to play waiter, Dom going help me get ready. Mel to take Kit to her room and help her get ready, in 30 minutes so she does not to think to much about what going on. Why do you her Kit, Cat. I gone by Cat most of my life, Kit not big on Kathy, so that leaves Kit which is another alternate. Then when we both together, ladies call me by my nickname rabbit. That is another story for latter, take my phone out of my pocket. Its Mel be there under 20 minutes. Look could you turn down my bed, need to get my things to Dom room. She see me get the dress out of my closet. Wow you are going all out tonight. Yes I am, then run to get my things to Dom’s room and then double check got all the roses. Plus turn on the roses scent burners. Go to my room to, lock bathroom door then get Kit present out of my safe. Stop in my tracks when see Candace. Think I get the rabbit part just watching you run around and set things up, Cat. Close and lock my room door. Hide the present in the drapes by my chair. Sit and breath a minute, going over in my head all is done. Ok that I stay until the ladies get back, Cat. I am the one who is bring up you dinner, just text them to start your dinner for two. If fact they are at the door, can hear them. Kit is between Mel and Dom, wearing a blind fold. Kit is telling them and who else is in the room this better not be a prank. Dom closes Kit’s door and comes to check out the gazebo. I go and fresh-up and change, Dom comes in to help with my make-up. She talks to me while she does the make-up. Mel pulled out the blind fold, and Kit was not going for it. But she told Kit it was a request from you Cat. But took no chances and walk her to her room. Talks about gazebo and the whole set up. Tim arrives, he wears a tuxedo, Wow. Candace comes with the food 5 minutes latter. Everything is ready and it been 35 minutes, so go knock on Kits door. It open by Mel, who shouts “hey Kat your date is here, you make-up is fine and in a much softer voice who is a vision to behold in that dress.” I can see tears forming in her eyes. So Kit comes out of the bathroom, oh my she in a blue sexy dress that is skin tight. “oh boy” is all that comes out of Kit’s mouth. I walk very careful in these heals and when close to Kit offer her my arm. “the restaurant is a short walk across the suite, care to walk with me.” Kit takes my arm, “it would be my pleasure”. Plus know the moment Kit sees the gazebo, she takes in a depth breath. We stop in front of Tim who opens the drapes, you private VIP room is ready. I walk Kit to her seat and pull out her chair for her. Before pushing the chair in, kiss her on the lips. Tim seats me in my chair. He then picks up the champagne bottle and offers me a look. I nod by head yes. He opens the champagne, pours a little in the glass for me to taste test. Nod yes and he fills my glass then Kit’s. He then places our salad bows on our plates. Then the sides of marinated grill chicken by each plate. He bows, “have a love evening ladies.” and closes the drapes when he leaves. Oh we have raspberry vinaigrette for the salad, you go first Kit. Have to ask Cat where did you finds all this beautiful things. The studio set warehouse. Plus all this and Mel, Dom and Tim in on it and not a word to me about this. You are correct Kit, plus a few more knew. Like Emily, Ellen and Candace. And one other thing Ellen and Candace both know about us. That I know, Cat. Candace would know, because she in charge of our housekeeping. Plus told you people on the crew would figure it out, Ellen would be on top of my list. Do you know what gave it away to Ellen. Its was you Kit at the cookie party, seems she saw where you put your hand on the “impenment part of my thigh,” her words. Guess I guilty on that one, no defence. You know we are a candy bar. Kit gives me a blank look. Came to me after Candace left. See I call you Kit and I am a Cat. So put our names together it is Kit Kat like the candy bar. Now she laughs or I am the candy bar, cause I spell my name with a k, Kit Kat. Now we both are laughing.

 

Now Mel and Dom I gave hot rock massage gift certificates to, so promised to be gone 2 hours. Behind you is an open area that can be used for dancing. Soft violin music is playing now, but when ready to dance have play list ready. Look when you did you disappearing action again today, Cat. Figured off working on something, but nothing like this came to mind. We are in the suite but this really does feel like a five star private VIP room. She refills the champagne glass and looks at the bottle. This is the brand and vintage Emily got for us at Mt Castle. You know Cat, Tim did a very good job as a waiter. Plus he used his Doc Holiday voice, almost broke out in laughter. Thanks for telling me, just had to nod my head for answers or laughter would come out if tried to say anything. We have finished our food, so I get up and offer her my hand, may I have this dance. Kit takes my hand and we walk to the other section of the gazebo. Ask echo to play dance 1, and shocked when the song “girls like girls” start. That suppose to be dance 4, someone has changed the play list. We look at each other and say “Mel”, she just had to get in a prank. No it fits, romance is great but can be taken to far, Cat. As long your happy and it is a very good song. We dance and enjoy the music, two times thru the play list. I start to move the salad bowls to make room for desert. How about you sit Cat, let me serve desert and open second bottle of champagne. Desert is cheese cake with raspberries. Take some raspberry from my cheese cake and put it in my champagne. Kit does the same to her champagne, yes it is good this way. Now to the part of the evening I thought about what I would say to Kit about the present. Your present tonight talked with about with Emily and Mel. Thinks Mel said it best “rabbit this jump is a big one and your going all in.” My first small jump was texting you about the wink that day in January. Big jump choice to be your room-mate. Emily gave me a choice, a room by myself or a room in a suite with you ladies. Just took a minute to decide. But the biggest jump of all is this gift in this box. Give Kit the pink box with a white bow. She takes the box and removes the lid. You know I given my room in Portland up to Cindy. So I need a new place. There are 3 apartment lease like you to look over and help me pick one. Seen video tours of each one. So what do you think, can you help me chose. She trys to talk, but a word here and lots of ah oh comes out her mouth. Drinks down what’s in her champagne glass. Clears her throat, this first place is in Toronto nice neighbourhood. Second one is in Toronto too nice building by the river a little out of the way. I know you like rivers, remember you showing me in a video before you came here. Last one is in Toronto also. Her eyes go big with smiles/dimples. Reaches for champagne glass but its empty, so drinks some water. This one is in my building, my unit is 1015 and this lease is for 914. that would put you on floor below me and across the hall. There are stair by my door. How you do this, it perfect for us. I did not until now. Credit goes to Emily and the apartment agent she found for me. Had Emily talk with the agent about what area to look for an apartment for me. Since I just only know the city you live in. So it be you choice how close I be to your place. We have not talk about what happens when filming ends. Had made up my mind did not want to go back to a long distance relationship. Done that and can see it did not work. Plus after got home from Seattle, was hard for me seeing you and being able even just touch your face, Kit. Yes I understand that Cat, so there is no mistake which one I like. She tears up the first two lease and toss the papers in the air. Playfully done but a choice. The other night when ask you about the snow on Mt Hood, had my own idea, Cat. Here is the rest of what was going to say. Know you needed to find an apartment, so was going to offer to split the cost of a hotel with you and help you look and maybe get in some snowboarding. Tried to talk with Mel and Dom, they be to busy to answer or change the subject these last few days. Now know why, you had a better plan in place and they know all about it. Kit refills our glass and raise hers “to rabbits new burrow and love me a Kit Cat bar.” we both laugh and clink our glass and drink. Already taking my lines, so I get up and move towards her. how about a dance I offer my hand, Echo play dance 3. But when Kit takes my hand pulls and at same time, she use a foot to move the chair that’s on wheels. Land in Kit’s lap. Well girlfriend, feeling a little playful. Which she starts to tickle me. Sound good to say that aloud. Want you full attention for this, its going to be different in Toronto. See I have friends that are apart of my private life. You will get to meet them,

 

 

plus Me family and friends, plus Dom comes for visit. Plus we can visit her. To them I will introduce you as my girlfriend, we can just be like here in the suite. My place has 2 bedrooms, one is my office for Kit productions. You get to meet more people there. Going to be showing off my new girlfriend who’s a writer for Wynonna Earp TV Show. We are going to have a great summer. The ideas of what want to show do and experience. Makes my heart fill with more love for Kit as she says all these things. She not stopping, so go in for a long kiss. Feeling the need to dance to this music, Cat. Yes it a combination of your favourites got from Dom. When it on it 3rd time playing, go for dance 2. Its up beat lovers song, nothing I put together Mel touch again, Kit. Girl’s like Girl’s is in it a few times. During the second time Kit’s ready for a break. She has me sit in her lap again. Pours the last of the champagne into the glasses. Only a half glass each, do not worry Kit have another bottle on ice in my bedroom. Plus an extra in the refrigerator. Plus a fruit plater with raspberries in my room as well. Figure we can stay up late as we want. Do not have to be up until like 9 am and have a very easy day tomorrow. Wow you really thought a lot of this thru. It started out simple, get more ideas and could decide. So gave us the option of all of them. Dinner at the dinning table just did not feel to be enough. Kit finisher her champagne, oh dear its all gone. Guess it time for us to leave for you place. I stand and take her hand in mine and interlace our fingers. Yes girlfriend, we are walking home tonight. When open my door to my room, the scent of roses is light but nice. Plus she see the vase of roses on each night stand. Close the door and lock the door behind us. I lead her to the open walk in closet. Offer her a seat on the dresser. Remember Kit you wanted to try to get my dress off with your feet. Felling a little over dressed for that active, Cat. Well I just have to help you with that. Figure best way to remove her dress is over her head, no zipper. Reach out and put a hand on each thigh. Then side my hands upward slowly. Pause a little when get near her head. Make sure dress will over her chin. Then take the dress rest of way off, drop it on the floor. Getting to love dress one can wear with a bra. Kits then sits on the dresser, ok girl my turn to remove your dress. Starts with kiss on my neck moving to my shoulders. Pushes the straps of my dress down. Soon she has the dress in position for the next part, her feet. Puts one had on each of my breast, to prove the no hands part. Gets a hold of the dress with her feet. Starts on the slow pull with her feet. The delight that shows on Kits face, when the dress and underwear land on the floor. Move so can kick the dress away. Now you ready for your reward, Kit. Do not give her a chance to answer. Take a breast into my mouth and a hand goes below. Oh she is ready for me. She lifts her feet up and puts them on the edge of the dress and wall. Another bonus of the dresser in the closet. So start kiss my way down to wear my fingers have entered. Kit gasps when my mouth reaches its goal. My left hand plays with a nipple. My right thumb is pleasuring her too, just about my mouth. I hear her hold her breath, so time my movement to allow her time to breath. She lets out a scream at the moment of gratification. So I stand and kiss her gently. When Kit has caught her breath, can see why we are in here now on this dresser. If I was on the other dresser, would be roses all over the floor. Moves off the dresser and puts me on the dresser. Got some moves of my own, Cat. But going to do to you what you did to me. Its my turn to moan in pleasure and squeal in ecstasy. Kit stands, glad she does, cause I start to slide off the dresser. She puts me over her shoulder and carries me to the bed. And covers us one of the throw quilts, we both nap for a little. When we wake Kit wondering how am I going to get my stuff from Portland to Toronto. That will be easy, cause my things that were in Portland are her in this room now. Remember the day I fell asleep in the recliner and Mel painted my face like a bunny. Yes I remember, been wondering what made you so tried that day. Well it could be that I was up at around 4 am to make a flight to Portland. Was able to bring all on the plane but one file box. Which just mailed it to my office. Its all now on the top self in my closet. What everything you own in the world is in this room, now Cat. Which she gets up and walks over to the closet and looks up. Ok I see two file boxes and a duffel. The duffel has summer clothes and a softball bat. Can I see what in the boxes, Cat. Sure help yourself, just put them on the bed. I get up and go use the bathroom which she then does too. Do as Kit did with the towel and open the third bottle of champagne. Pour each of us a glass, and put some raspberries in each one as well. We are sitting side by side so put the quilt to cover our backs. Go ahead Kit and pick a box and open it. Well think I will go for the heavier box. Inside she finds my basketball signed by the UCLA women’s basketball team from my senior year. I was one of the equipment manger for the team. She reads the names, even knows a couple of them. You know I play basketball at my college team in my day. Next comes out is are my signed softballs of my three favourite players. The fourth ball is from my home run hit in a practice game with the varsity softball team. The writing tells who was the pitcher and signed by the coach. I was one of the equipment manger too. Not tall enough ever to try out for the teams. But good enough player, so they asked me to be equipment manger. Wow you should get something nice to display these in your new apartment in Toronto. Now is that public information, Cat. The city is Kit, thanks for asking. Next is my softball glove, equipment manger shirts for both sports. Plus my college letter for role helping the teams. Returns everything to the box but the basketball jersey. You always been an active rabbit. Well the crew going to love having someone who can play softball with them. In fact should ask Emily first. Emily one of the reason do not go all out when we play basketball. Think what Emily would do if I broke something or just got hit in the face. But still like to play the challenge type games we been playing. Now know why you play so good, Cat. Yes even the equipment mangers had to drill some and get to see how the coaches drill the player on how to shot and strategy. Learned a lot from in both sports. So it be like a fantasy for me if you wear the jersey when we play. But no more one on one to 5 points, just want to keep things fun. That’s why you fouled me last time and when I called you on it, started the tickling. Which lead to us making out some, glad for the privacy curtains. People have a way of under understanding your talents in more ways than one. Must be cause your short and a little shy when first meet people, Cat. Agree with that, some of it comes playing at invisible around my parents. So if they were mad it would not get take out on me. That too, just did not want to bring it up. Just you and me its ok to talk about it. Pour some more champagne. Kit opens the second box. Explain its mostly old notebooks, rejection letters, magazines that have articles in and a letter from Emily is a photo frame. Its from last November 2016. Really so when you first talk Emily. Talk like a video chat, January 10th. Now if you want to know when did a submission for the Wynonna Earp Show. Have to got back to August 2016, to give you a little background, Kit you will get a big kick out of this story. Had been finished with my book for a month, money running low. So started picking up more shifts at the coliseum. Each week work more and less time trying to come up with new idea. So by end of September work at less 60 hours a week. Plus last 2 weeks of September did not answer my agents calls. After she took me not any freelance writing assignment until December. Was feeling a lot lost, stopped writing all together. She show up at my home one day first week of October. Was worried about me, but many have some help for me. Knows writing for TV not my favourite thing to do. But she knows of 3 open submission. So I take the list she gives me with all the information I need. Seen 2 of 3 shows. Last one Wynonna Earp on syfy, never heard of it. Have 2 weeks to get it done, so treat myself and to a week off from work. Just takes a few day to get the show I know done, they just want episode ideas. Seems missed this show on TV, so given a login to a web site that I can see all the episodes. After the first episode, just watch the next one. Get out a fresh notebook and start over and make lots of notes. Take a break after 9 episodes, eyes are tried. Next day finish the rest of the episodes. The show hook me in, check out the internet wow how I miss this show. So write my submission and send it in. So how it start, next received the letter from Emily (November). With request to add some 2 scene’s 10 minutes each and how fit in lore and/or how to add to already film parts of second season. Next was the video call on January 10 and you know the rest. This is short version. Kits face tells it all, pure surprise. You did not know about the show before October and your agent came to you with the submission. To get you back to writing even though TV show writing not your favourite, Cat. Not sure last part a statement or a question. The show open what I had closed off in myself. No more worried what people though of my writing. What was important was that I write for me. Its my talent, its my heart have to follow its lead. Worked enough at the coliseum could go back to writing every day until the freelance came in December. Which then get me to February. Worked on a lot of ideas, go back and forth between them. It was like practice in a sport to get ready for the big game. And it was cause I am in the big game now, finding new things about myself. Look I have a small part in the show now. Its like I am in more in tune with myself than ever before. Not scared to try some things. And Emily’s not like any other boss had before. Plus Emily is just so easy to talk with and she really listens. Lets you creativity follow then redirect it, Kit. Oh yes Emily is really good at that, Cat. Went to her about the braids on Nicole. Wanted to change it, Emily said sure go for it, trust you find a better hair cut. Yes a very good example Kit and it looks great. Kit is smiling now with those dimples, runs a hand threw her hair and does a little hair porn. I remember the first day saw the script for the addition, Cat. So understand your journey to get here. Plus yes gotten a big kick out of your story, Cat. Now this story if is just for you, it something only wish to share with you now, ok Kit. No problem Cat. Hey I see your carry on case, you already packet to. No Kit have not packed yet, only got it out. Maybe should do that now, so get up and get started before I change my mind. Set out what going to wear on the plane first. Then set on my desk items to put in suitcase. When I done, Kit advises to add another pair of pants and two more shirts. So when those are added, close up the case and put it by my door. Kit gets up, well guess get my bag packed too. Stands and wraps the quilt around herself like a towel. I put my robe on when packeting my bag so follow her to help. She stops and open a drawer in the bathroom and takes out a gallon zip lock back full of toiletries items all ready to go. Hands me two, look could you put those in your bag. Then I put your make-up in mine in the morning. So we get Kit bag packet but leave it on her bed open and ready for the last items in the morning. Its just past 12:30 am and all ready for tomorrow. When turn around from putting the zip lock bags in suitcase, see Kit laying on her side on my bed and the raspberries body massage oil in her hand. You up for a whole body massage. Oh yes girl I am up for it and drop my robe and get in bed. 

March 2 Thursday=========================================

I start to feel cold and hear Kit’s phone alarm going off. Hear Kit’s voice, wake up girl have a diet coke for you. Its morning and need to get up and get ready for the day. Me eyes open and see Kit warped in the quilt and I have no covers. Ok explains why I am cold. You went and got coffee and did not cover me? Well need you to wake up girl. Next thing I feel is a cold soda can on my nipple. I let out a scream from the shock. Oh you did not just do that to me. But I am awake now, so jump up and go after Kit as she heads to the bathroom. She drops the quilt and I trip over it and fall down. Get up and follow her, oh your going to pay for that, kit. You know Cat I still have the diet coke, you want it say “ok, this is over for now.” So I say it and she give me the can, open it and take a long drink. We end up taking a short hot shower together. Why the big hurry Kit. Oh Emily coming at 10:00, not 10:30. Out flight time is at 1 pm yes almost forgot she coming early bring season 3 contracts remind myself. Putting my short boots on when Emily arrives. Dom answers the door and parks her suitcase by the door. Do the same with mine with computer bag and grab 2 yogurt smoothie drinks. When we are all seat, their eyes on on the box if front of Emily. She pushes the box in front of me, Cat want to do the honor and explain what in the box. Wow I say in my head to myself. So stand and clear my throat. “Ladies because of the great job you all did on season 1, the show has been pick up by enough networks and different country’s on netflix. Money for season 3 is in the bank.” I open the box, “here are your season 3 contracts, with filming start date. And lots more information.” I hand them out to them. “when done looking at them this morning, please secure them in your safes.” Emily nods her head, nice job girl. Plus you received you signing bonus yet. Yes it come thru already. Money, need to sign and send off my lease contract. So go and get that done. Dom and Emily have moved to sit in the gazebo area, Mel still at the table, so sit and wait for conformation on my lease. Have a question for you Cat, what was the screaming about this morning what Kit do to you. Oh that, she put the cold soda can on my bare nipple to wake me up! She shakes her head and grits her teeth, not fun. When tried to chase her, tipped on something on the floor. Get the yelling now, Cat so Mel then just breaks out in laughter, so I laugh with her. Plus I hear Dom and Emily laughing too. Mel there is an extra bottle of champagne in our refrigerator for your video date and come get one of the vase of roses too. Going to get the other one and leave it for Candace, she coming with housekeeping later today. I leave a note with the roses, so Candace know to take the roses. See the questioning look on her face, I planned it that way. Do not needed good roses go to waste. Roses and champagne for me, gives me a big hug plus kiss me on each check. Shoot and I not dating you. Kit comes out of her room, ok ladies I ready for Vegas, lets hit the road. When on the plane ask for 2 pillows and 2 blankets. Not sure what time we fell asleep, we both tried. Been a long week and up late. So we going to nap on the plane. Talked it over on the car ride to the airport. We are board on the plane first. When the stewardess offers us a snack. Kit orders water and a beaver tail with strawberries and ask me what fruit would I like. Remember its like Danish with fruit or candy, peanut butter etc., ask for one with apple and water. We are talking about the soda can thing from that morning when our food comes. Look Nancy, read the stewardess name tag. Would you be upset at your room mate if she come into your room and put a cold soda can on you to wake you up. Now Cat I think you left part of the story out. The alarm had been going off at least 10 minutes, I bought you a diet coke for you since you do not drink coffee. Had my coffee in my other hand, tried shaking the bed with my foot. What was I suppose to do, you had less that an hour to get ready. Well Kat not using Kit that just for family like cast and crew, think she could have maybe talked louder or something. Well Cat really do not know you that well what would wake you out of the sound sleep you were in. Dom do you agree with me on that point. Well Kat also being one of the room mates I going to stay out of it. She using her normal voice with the English ascent. Well I think Dom is correct and that between you to as friends. I just realise who you all are Dominique, Katherine: WavHaught. Oh and the one next to Kat is Cat, one of the writers for the show, Dom informs Nancy.  
It will be a pleasure today to serve you ladies on your trip today. When the Nancy is gone, really had to ask her that. Yes Kat she heard us talking and look like she knew you. So told how it happened mostly, move in close and whisper in her ear. Did not tell the part how you took the quilt and left me cold and naked on the bed. Or where you touch me with the cold soda can. Which makes both of us laugh. The rest of the people on the flight are boarding now. So place my pillow between me and the window and close my eyes. Thinking about all the stuff we talked about and stories shared. One thing was that we been dating less than two months. But with us its not about the amount of time, but about the bond that is between us. When on the car ride to the hotel, turn my phone back on. Have a message form my agent about another meeting set for Saturday, it up to 4 now. So now have 2 meeting with Seven 24 studios. Ok strange have to get a moment alone with Emily to find out what going on. Get all check in and up to our suite. I park my bag in Kit and mine room. She starts to unpack. I be back need a private word with Emily. I find Emily on the couch on the phone. Wait for her to be done, so sit next to her. When she off the phone, what up Cat. Well its seams Seven 24 studios is on my Saturday schedule, twice. Well that means another division of the studio is showing an interest in your work. Mine appointment is at 3 pm. Now Kit sits with us. Well Cat is wrote a book I had trouble putting it down. She had to upload it to my phone so I could read it at any time. Really Kit you know that was private between us. So she read the book too has she not. But that’s not the point I making. How do I explain about Sara my ex, memory’s of the day she left me are coming back. Just need space for a minute, so get up say “going to go unpack.” But Kit follows me into our room. I know Kit is talking, getting hard for me to breath. Great a pain attack, really need space and air. Look going for a walk alone. She sees that I am upset, and tries to hug me as I walk by her. I push past her, please just give me some space, so I move faster. I make it to the door and into the hallway. I see turn in the hall, so go that way. Use the calming breathing exercise in I learn in therapy, then sit down. Been over 2 years since felt this way. Moving on to longer breaths and letting my stress go out thru my breath. Heard footsteps, but its Dom who comes around the corner. Having a pain attach I see, good you doing breathing exercise. But can I sit with you Cat. Nod my head yes, not calm enough to talk yet. She waits for me to talk. Just do not know where to start. Look I really could use a diet coke, Dom. Well Cat knowing Emily there be some in our refrigerator. So how about we move to my room and I get you a diet coke. Yes Dom that sounds like a good idea, your a good friend. Just need to text Emily make sure Kit still in her room. We get the all clear when we reach the door to the suite. When get to Dom room Emily is sitting in one of the chair. So I sit in the other. Dom comes in with a diet coke and tillamook mudslide ice cream with 3 spoons. Start with the diet coke and drink half of it. Ok, just over 2 ½ years ago had a girl friend I live with. She had been out of town for work for 4 months and when returned to Portland. In less a day had all her stuffed moved out, will I was at work. Lost it and put my left fist throw a wall. Learn latter the play that got her the job was one I had wrote. Her last project was a Romeo and Julie for 2 women. She did not like any my ideas, so wrote my own play. We use the same computer and the day she was back, took all my hand written notes. So not able to prove she stole it. I would help her with an outline or let her use me as a sounding board. She cry and follow me around, just need a little help. Guess when that was not enough, so then stole from me. The play I wrote is what got her the job in New York. My ex the gold ding succubus in baby sheep clothing. It all came rushing back into my head. My ex made me feel such a fool. Since I put my hand threw a wall, had to go to therapy. Which I learn how to deal with panic attacks, anger and a number of things. Plus Wendy my old room mate point out that my play ended up off Broadway. Knew than that I have talent and that it now needs to be my main focus. Could not work with my hand and had some saving. So just starting writing every day. When my hand better, only work enough to cover living in a rented room. That’s why when Kit starting talking about my book to you Emily she broke the one promise she made to me. Felt like my heart was hit by a lighting bolt. Just need space to clear my head. You all were here for the rest. My tender heart has messed things up. How do I tell her it not her fault. Look Cat only going to tell you this once “this is all Kits fault, she broke the one promise you had her make to you. Then when you need space, did not listen more than once.” it Dom who says this and Emily agrees with her. Then Dom continues with “now Cat I like your permission to tell this to Kit, she needs to know this. You do that for me Dom? To quote someone, everyday and twice on Sunday. Be back in a few, now be a good girl and eat some ice cream before it melts. And off Dom goes to talk with Kit. Now it just me and Emily. So Cat what going in your head right now, just seem to be eating ice cream. Just trying not to over think things right now. Not letting my imagination meet my pain. Well how about this Cat how is your second book coming. Did get some time this week to work on it and the cave is coming on nicely. Look just not use to you beaning so quite. With the breathing exercise, they tell to make an image in you head of some place you find calm. In my I am on a white sand beach with blue water. The cove I am in has a nice reef that I can snooker in or just swim in. on a lounge chair eating ice cream. Now Cat that sounds like a very calming place, can I come too. Sure only if can add a waitress to bring you a drink. Just close your eyes and see the beach, feel the cool breeze coming off the water. We turn our heads to the left and see. Now Emily you need to describe her. This can be fun, show about short shorts the color of the cool blue water. With a bikini top of white that shows off her darker skin tones. Carrying a tray that has a bucket of ice and bottles of beer sticking out the top. Look you can have all the beer, I stick to ice cream right now. We are enjoy the vision of the beach, when heard a knock on the door. Its Kit, Emily well now I think I go have a real beer now. But I leaving the door open. Hey girl you ready to talk. Yes Kit, come in and have a seat. See that her eyes are puffy, she been crying. Start to feel scared again, take a few slow breathes and I good. Had an interesting talk with Dom just now, understand you so more now. Today is all my fault, I started the whole thing. Now you think some may be yours, but I did not give you a change. When realised had broke my promise to you, just wanted to fix it. Before it cause you to much pain.. Just want you in my life so much, I hear the crack in her voice. From the bottom of my heart I am so so sorry, the word may sound hollow. All I can do is ask for you forgiveness. I know you are Kit I hear the crackly in you voice and the tears are running down you face, like mine are. No one has cried in a long time because of the pain they cause me. So Cat can I have that hug now? Would rather spoon with you Kit on the couch, please. We move and spoon and the couch, glad for the pillows, blanket and a box of tissues. Not sure which one put these items her, but both have help me today. Kit puts her hand under my shirt and on my stomach. Her touch feels so good along with her scent put me on cloud nine. While we were rest, some one also put cool wash clothes on our faces. Lay there until Dom comes and sits on the coffee table. Time to get ready for dinner, figure your both ready for some food and fun. Know I sure am, give Kit a long kiss before I get up. Glad wore my pink bra today and pink topped boyshorts, change into my white fitted shirt. Leave as many buttons as possible undone. When go to do my make-up, find Dom in our bathroom. With what happened between you two Emily did not get the chance to tell us that Cat agent is staying Saturday night with us. She figures just put a roll away in you two room and all will be good. Kit in the bathroom to hear this too. So Dom I have written a book and a movie treatment for it and on Saturday have 4 appointment with studio to hear there offers. Did not expect the scream or the bear hug I received for Dom. So you all know now (l look at Kit) why I hold my information a lot to my self. But have a family now and need to trust my new sisters more. Just want to use my friends or family or girlfriend to get ahead in this world. Something I feel very strongly about. Kit comes over puts a her hand on my face and rubs her thumb on the coroner of my mouth. One of the things love about you girl. Then gives me a nice long kiss. Now if your done getting ready, go see what Emily up to. Turns me towards the door and gives me a push on my bottom or did she cop a feel of my bottom. Love it when she beaning playful. Find Emily sitting at the dinning table. Ok your agent flight will get her here in time to have Saturday breakfast with you before your first meeting. Being to know when Emily is up to something. Will just wait and see how it plays out. Having dinner on the top floor of the hotel its a restaurant and night club next door to each other. Go for it at dinner, streak, bake potato (loaded), fresh green beans and a house salad. For my drink tonight going with a vodka cranberry. Not eaten since the airport in Calgary, which was a deli sandwich. When move to the other side to the dance club. It 50 times more fun than in Seattle. Never danced with so many people, it was like one big happy earper family. Just gave first name and I a earper, hey want to dance. Like were you from, do you go to earper meet up or need one to go to. It has to be experienced to believe. When dancing with Kit and someone sees who she is. Look like they like to dance with her, offer for them to join us. People just dancing, numbers for 1 to who knows how many. Good people just having fun. After start to feel dizzy for dancing and drink. Change to drinking just cranberry juice. Know it must be getting late, but just having so much fun. Decide to take a long break and but have one more vodka cranberry. Invite the last group of earper ladies to join me at my table. So when Kit and Dom come and just join us. Here there screams, did not think they would just adjacently meet them. They both talk with the earpers, the looks on their faces of pure joy will be with me forever. Cat you be ready to leave, in about go say in 20 minutes. Want a couple more dance with you. Plus you got the bill cover tonight, my turn tomorrow. Dom pulling on her hand, well than I best get my dance in with you. Now if the earpers face were of surprise and it mixed with shock. Oh my bad manners, my name is Cathy Eastham. Writer for Wynonna Earp Show and fellow earper. One of them speaks up, you work with cast and crew of Wynonna Earp. Wait yes she is, she on the panel we are going tomorrow for women who work in the film industry. Glad to here that ladies. Finish my drink, already took care of the bill when order my last drink. Table is all your ladies, going to get a few more dances and calling it a night. Shake each one’s hand and go by the restroom before finding Kit. Have some ideas on what kind make up sex want. Get a couple with just me and Kit, the crown has start to thin. It about 1 am in the morning. Dom goes with us back to the room. Emily is staying with some friends she ran into. When we are in our room, I sit in the arm chair. While Kit goes and freshen up. She stops in the doorway of the bathroom and does that stance I find very sexy. What shall it be tonight, I owe you make up sex. Been think about that, seems that we are always ready for each other. Maybe I like to be seduced, think I sit here and see what you got up your sleeve. Now that is a challenge I think I can handle, Cat. If fact I think I know just the thing. She pulls her phone out of her purse and is doing some things. Then she closes the bathroom door and double check the room door is locked. That is when the music starts, seems she link her phone to the TV entertainment system. It very seductive music and she starts to dance. Not seen Kit dance like this before. It very exotic in fact, I try to look calm in my seat. But those hips and what her hands are doing to herself. Takes all my strength to stay in my chair. Wonder how this show going to end. She been slowly making her way to me. Now I get it, her exotic dancing, we are in Vegas and she going to give me a lap dance. When she get very close to me, but does not touch. My breathing is so heavy, oh the sedition is working more than I hope for. Sitting on my hands to keep them to my self now, want to she what else she has planned. Some where along her journey across the room she removed her clothes. New she kneeling before me. Then slips her hand from my ankle to under my bra and move them over my head and toss them aside. Then her hand slide done my chest to my pant and undoes them. Reaching around behind me with her hands and slides them on my bottom. I lift my hips and she slides my pants and underwear off. Now she moves my legs to wear she wants them to be. Join me in the chair. A sidewise scissor in a chair. Starts slow but not for long, the passionate embrace drive us now. Its a blur of sensation until the moment of gratification, together. When I open my eyes, Kit is looking into mine. Her hand is on my face, her thumb playing with a droplet of sweet. She whispers to me “that seduction good for you?” We both giggle. Girl I need more dance lesson to learn to do that. Well Cat I be happy to teach you my self. I moan at just the though of a private dance lesson like that. We move to the bed and get under the cover naked.

**Author's Note:**

> this started out as what if the character Nicole had a mom on the show and it just grew into a fanfic. taking next step and putting it online.


End file.
